I do not hook up
by mmllsinsyskzslsgc
Summary: AU. Matt and Mello are in the same college and after Matt saves his life, Mello's starting to feel the sexual tension between them. But he does not hook up, despite being the (sexy)slut he is. Lots of smut and smex. MattxMello. School life.
1. Chapter 1

**Mello**

"Mello!...Mello? C'mon Mello, wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open slowly when the loud sound-voice- seeped into the dorm room. I was almost blinded by the sunlight flowing in from the open window. I was NOT a morning person. "wh-what!" I shouted, annoyed.

"Come on, baby. It's a beautiful mornin', let's go swimming!" _Baby…?_ Who is that? Wait, I recognize that voice… Nick? Ah, that's right. Bloody handsome dude with stunningly golden hair (like mine). But no matter how gorgeous he was, there was no fucking way I was going to wake up at such an ungodly hour to go _swimming. _

"Go away!" I shut my eyes again and buried myself in the covers. There was silence and I thought he had left. Sighing contentedly, I snuggled deeper into the bed. Suddenly, I heard the rattling of the room door handle.

"Damn, IT…Mello" _rattle rattle_ "I told you…" _shake shake "_to…" I heard the door knob turn sharply and a triumphant shout. "…WAKE UP" the door swung open and in comes Nick. He jumped onto the bed and ripped the blanket off me. I conjured up the most dangerous glare I could muster and stared up at his _hot_ face, and that stupid hair pin he was holding in his hand. "It's already 11, dude. Seriously, come _on_"

"Fuck off." He was making a big mistake, pissing me off in the morning. I just woke up and one of the first sentences out of my mouth already has the word 'fuck' in it. That is not a good sign.

But instead of getting off me, the asshole just started kissing me along my neck and jaw, and straying down to my collarbone. Did I mention we were screwing? No? My bad. It's not that surprising though, considering I was simply irresistible and pretty much everyone wanted to get into my pants. Backtracking to the situation at hand, I tried in vain to push Nick off me so I could go back to sleep. I was planning on sleeping in today, considering it was the last Saturday before college started again, but apparently _Nick_ had other plans.

"Mello…" he moaned into my ear while trailing his hands down to the waistband of my boxers (yes, ladies and gentlemen, I wear NOTHING but boxers to sleep. Take a mental picture, will ya). I _knew _this was just a gimmick to make me agree with his stupid swimming plans, but surprisingly it was working.

"Damn, Nick, you can't keep it in can you?"

"Not with you around" I could feel him smirking into my neck.

"Okok, I get it" I admitted defeat as I sat up and shook my bed hair out. "I'll go fucking swimming."

He grinned like some little kid and hopped off the bed. "great! The rest of the guys are down at the school pool already."

I groaned, I HATED the school pool, and Nick knew that. The whole group knew that, infact, and the least I expected after they woke me up so goddamn early was to bring me to nicer, more classy resort, or _something._ They would, actually, if I asked, since all of them wanted to please me(and my sexy ass) and would pretty much do anything for me, but that would be a bitchy thing to do and I did not feel like being a bitch today. So I left Nick sitting on my bed as I went to change into my swim trunks. And he just oogled me when I walked out half naked with my towel and everything.

"Come on, Nick, _you_ wanted this." Gosh, I really couldn't stand my smexiness sometimes. I whacked him on the head with my towel so that he would snap out of that trance and we finally got out of my stuffy dorm to head to the pool. I was getting seriously stared at on the way there, but I used to it already. Still, beauty doesn't come cheap.

"Yo Nic-Mello! You're here!" Luke shouted from his spot on the lawn bench and immediately stood up when he saw me and ran over to tackle me into a hug. The other 5 boys just smiled and waved innocently, but I could see the yearning in their eyes. I grinned sweetly and took out my pool floaty-those long ones which you can lie on _while _floating in the water. I threw it into the pool and climbed onto it slowly, not wanting to get any of the disgusting water onto me. I could see spots of algae gathered at the corners of the pool, and THIS is exactly why I hate the college pool. There were a few other people at the pool, but their existence didn't really bother me so I continued floating with the sun's rays glistening off the water and burning off my face and torso.

I turned my head to the other side to avoid blinding myself and noticed a new redheaded lifeguard seated on the lifeguard stand. He was playing some video game. Shouldn't he be looking out for potential victims of drowning or something instead of slacking off? Tch, whatever, I didn't really care. He could do anything he wanted. I sighed and closed my eyes to relax. This was quite relaxing, and peaceful. I could still hear the chatter and buzz of the boys' chit chat, but I could drown it out easily. I guess the floaty must have drifted because when I woke up, I was at the deep end of the pool.

"Whoa ," I breathed as I sat up abruptly in shock, tipping myself over in the process. Oh, this was bad. Did I _also_ forget to mention that I can't swim? Well, I can't(another reason I hate going to pools), and this pool was 2metres deep, two fuckin' metres. Were they planning on training Olympic divers here? So, I sank. I thrashed about in the water but it just made me sink deeper, and grabbing my floaty was obviously no help. I was…screwed. "hel…p…elp" I tried to scream out but water kept washing into my mouth, choking me. I was going to get diarrhea after drinking all that, if I even made it out alive.

Well, someone must've heard my cries or sighted me because I saw someone jumping into the pool and swimming towards me…right before water filled my lungs and I blacked out…

I had a dream that someone was kissing me, wait, someone WAS kissing me. Well…_obviously _I kissed back. It was until I heard someone screaming my name that my eyes shot opened and I spat out a mouthful of water, gagging. I also realized that I was lying on a lawn chair and no longer in the water and the redheaded lifeguard was hovering over me and his hand was on my stomach and he was…so close…_oh shit!_ I got up sharply, accidentally knocking our heads together. Whoa, that was, that means…I kissed him? I covered my mouth with the back of my hand and spat more water out, coughing furiously.

"Ouch…dude chillax, I was just giving mouth-to-mouth" the redhead said, rubbing his forehead.

"Mello!"

"Oh my God are you ok?"

"Baby, you almost _died_"

Duh, I know that. I'm pretty lucky that the lifeguard decided to stop playing his game to save me and do his job, but really, I kissed a dude I literally _just _met. Not REALLY a kiss but still…I blushed at the thought.

"I'm fine," I said hastily before turning around and heading back towards my dorm. Damn I knew it would be a sucky day, but at least the redhead was good looking. I ran myself a hot shower right after entering the room and soaked myself in the tub to calm down. I was still blushing though, and THAT was embarrassing. I heard a knock on the bathroom door and grunted, signaling that it was ok for whoever it was to come in. Nick. That's strange, he didn't usually knock.

"Hey, Mello, babe, you okay? You looked kind of…stunned just now and I wanted to check up on you" he kneeled down beside the tub and stared at me. I smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss. "mind if I joined you?" he winked.

"Not at all."

-5 minutes later-

"Ohhhh! Nick, _Nick…" _I moaned. I was gripping on to his shoulders so hard I'm surprised they didn't rip right off. My legs were wrapped around his hips, my head thrown back. His eyes were screwed up in pleasure as he rammed me into the tub. _Damn, bathtub sex is fucking erotic._

We both finished a few minutes later and got cleaned up and changed.

"Oh, by the way, Scott's throwing a party tonight, to celebrate…er, college and all." Nick stated, putting on his pants.

"Mm, erm, who was that…dude by the way? The one that saved me, the redhead." I asked shyly.

"Oh, him? I'm not sure, left before I could ask anything, but heard something about being a new kid."

"Why was he the _lifeguard?"_

"Geez Mello I don't know. Why don't you get cozy with him at the party later and ask?"

"He's gonna be there?"

"Guess so. Almost everyone'll be there. I'll come get you for lunch later?" he gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Sounds good," I mumbled before he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Matt**

Right, college. Like any other 19 year old, I was forced to go, even though I found it a complete waste of time. Boring. There should be a video gaming class or something cause that would be the _only _class I'd willingly go to. Not only that, but you weren't allowed to _smoke _either? Ok, I can see many ways in which that would NOT work out because I am a hardcore smoker. And apparently they had 'punishments' for people who 'broke rules', and I would know that. One minute I'm sucking a cigarette out in the hall and the next, I've been shipped off for lifeguard duty. _Greeeeeat._

"This bites," I mumbled under my breath as I climbed up onto the lifeguard stand. So, their former lifeguard quit _ages _ago and they couldn't find another, sure. I could see why their lifeguard quit. It was a fucking dump in here. I mean, the swimming pool? Don't get me started on that. I couldn't imagine anyone who would want to get intoit. But no one did go in anyway, so it was fine. Maybe I could slack off for a while, I did bring my DS with me. There was a group of boys gathered around the stretch of lawn chairs but they didn't look ready to go for a swim any time soon. Plus, it was the hottest day EVER. If this was punishment, it sure was working. Getting as comfortable as I could on the stupid METAL chair(seriously?), I took out my video game and started playing.

_Bleep bleep—bloop—dee dee dee_

Sigh, video games, killing boredom since…forever. Heh. So there I was, just busy playing my game, minding my own business when suddenly this guy shouts out.

"Yo Nic-Mello! You're here!" _Mello? What the-._ I looked up and saw the dude tackle a cute little blonde into the ground. A _very hot_, cute little blond. I was so busy trying to undress the rest of him with my eyes that I fucking lost my game. Damn. That didn't happen a lot, this guy was obviously something else. He threw some float into the pool and looked like he was going to climb on—was he _insane?!_ That water was DANGEROUS, and disgusting. But, whatever, he looked like he could take care of himself, so I just continued playing my game, restarting the whole level. Blondie owes me one. I kept stealing glances out of the corner of my eye, he was just too fine. Hey, I wasn't the _only_ one! Practically the entire pool was staring at him, but he seemed oblivious to it, or maybe he was just too used to it. And that guy who hugged him just now, yeah, that guy? He looked ready to rape the blonde, _on the floatie._ Yeah, guys, I wasn't the only perv around.

Fuck, I died again. I had to stop getting distracted like that. Focus on game, Matt Jeevas, come one, come, on, come on!

SPLASH

"What—shit !" Blondie fell into the pool, and it soon became evident that his sexy ass could not swim. Lifeguard mode: on. His friends just sat there staring, too shocked to do anything I guess. The other blonde who walked in with Blondie stood up, ready to jump in to save his…_friend_. Oh, come ON, the way he had his arm around Blondie's waist just now implied otherwise. But this was a job for the _lifeguard _, not some random bystander. I pushed him out of the way and jumped into the water—ew ew ew – and swam towards Blondie. He was sinking all the way to the bottom of the water, looks like he was unconscious. I wrapped my arms around him when I reached him and pulled him out of the water, gasping mouthfuls of air. I carried him bridal style as I got out of the pool. His whole group of friends were already gathered around me and followed me to a lawn chair where I laid him down.

"Wait—I, I know—CPR," I panted, waiting for someone to object, but no one spoke up, so I forced open his mouth and brought my own down to it while pressing gently on his really…_really nice stomach…_WAIT, no, saving someone's life here! Dirty thoughts, go away, God…

So there I was breathing into him when suddenly, I felt his lips close around mine. Wow. That was a kiss, right? Please tell me that was considered a kiss. Then his eyes opened and I HAD to pull away, and he just stared at me like I was an alien while his friends kept screaming out his _fucking_ name. I didn't even have time to move away when he sat up so abruptly and banged his head against my forehead. I tried to explain what was happening so he wouldn't think I was trying to rape him or something, but I could tell he wasn't even listening to me, or any of his mates—who were bombarding him with questions—for that matter. He just stood there, covering his mouth, and blushing so much. Huh. So he _knew _he kissed me. Then, without even apologizing for giving me a bruise on my forehead, he just turned around and ran off. The other blond ran after him. Told you they weren't _just _friends.

"Hey, thanks man. For saving Mello and all," one of the guys said, flashing me an awkward grin.

"Uh, no problem. It IS my job…" I tried to shake all the water out of my hair.

"I haven't seen you around before"

"New student, yeah."

"Did you VOLUNTEER to be a lifeguard?"

Geez, what's with all the questions? It's like they were coming onto me or something, but they were a nice bunch so I didn't mind that much. "No, actually. I got caught smoking and this is their idea of punishment. Lame."

"Mr Stevenson, I'm glad you found the new kid." A male voice shouted out from behind me out of the blue. _Found?_ I wasn't a lost dog…

The boy who was currently talking to me smiled cheesily. "Uh, yeah Mr. K., heh heh."

What? I turned around and saw some wrinkly old fart walking towards us. Fucking hell, that was the asshole who landed me this swimmer-sitting gig!

"Just making sure Mr. Matt Jeevas here is doing his job" he growled, scowling at me. Bugger thought I was slacking off! I'll show him.

"Actually, Mr., I just saved someone from drowning, and very nearly dying."

"Really?" he replied skeptically.

"Yeah, its true Mr. K, he saved Mello!" one of the guys said.

"Oh, Mello." Damn, he said Blondie's name with even more disgust then he had said mine—if that was even possible. "Well, then, I see you are doing your job properly. I'll leave you boys to be acquainted." He frowned once more before walking out. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the group.

"So, you're Matt?"

"Yeah. The one and only."

"I'm Luke."

I didn't want to be mean, but I really didn't care. I was tired; saving someone's life is hard work you know, contrary to popular belief. But since Mr. what's-his-face left, I guess I could too.

-1 hour later-

One hour of very productive video gaming and a rumbling, empty stomach, I decided to give in to temptation and head down to the lunch hall. Hey, maybe Blondie would be there. He forgot to thank me for saving his life earlier.

I walked down the spiral staircase and entered the cafeteria. It was nothing spectacular, just a normal looking, and bland one. Expected, right?

Ah hah, just as I predicted, Blondie was there with his posse. But I did not feel like socializing so I got some food and sat at my own table, alone. I was about to whip out my video game when someone interrupted me.

"Yo, mind if I sit?"

I looked up at a really ratty looking boy who was gesturing at the empty seat at the other end of the table.

"Uh, yeah, go ahead." Damn, just as I said I wasn't in the mood for socializing. The rat sat down and opened his…_salad packet…_hungrily.

"I'm Duncan" he said in between celery sticks.

"Got it." Who was this guy?

"And you are…?"

"oh, right. I'm Matt." I stared at him while he dug into his vegetables. Well, he looked like someone who knew all the gossip around here. Worth a shot. "Hey, Duncan, who's that blond kid? You know the really girly one over there?"

He didn't even look up to see who I was referring to before replying, "oh, that's Mello. The other blond there is Nick. Friends with benefits, I guess"_ah hah, told you so._ "They're both like, the sex Gods of the school. Not very surprising, eh? But everyone likes Mello, as in like, _like _likes."

Fuck, this guy was good. I didn't even need to ask and all the info came spilling out.

"Matt, you're going for the party later right?"

Party? I don't think I'd be very good at college parties.

"Can I? or is it, like, a private VIP party?"

"You can. And you should. What dorm room are you in?"

"5A." wait, why was I giving some random dude my room number?

"Great, I'll come get you later." He popped the last carrot into his mouth and stood up with his tray, smiling very brightly at me. "bye"

Hold up! What the fuck just happened? I don't remember agreeing to go. Last thing I wanna do today was socialize, though it was a bit too late for that. But, that Duncan kid was fun, and so are parties. How much could a college party hurt anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

**Mello**

I'm pretty sure Scott's room was 10 times bigger than anyone else's, how else would it be able to fit so many people? Like, seriously, that place was _filled!_

"Hey, Mello. Where's uh, Nick?" turning around, I came face-to-face with Luke. He handed me a plastic cup with some drink in it. Smiling, I took it from his outstretched hand and took a sip. Hmm, beer.

"Oh, him? He's like…somewhere." I answered over the music before drowning the rest of the drink. It was good, very, very good. I shook my head and placed the empty cup on the table nearest to me. A familiar song came on over the speakers but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Want another?" Luke shouted, gesturing towards my empty cup. I could barely hear him over the music. I'm sure a teacher would be coming around soon to talk about that, but fuck it, it was our last weekend of freedom for pete's sake. I nodded at Luke and watched him walk away to the drink dispenser, moving a bit to the beat of the current song.

Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around my exposed waist(my leather vest didn't do a very good job of covering it) and dragged me into them. "Hey, sexy, wanna dance?" I could feel his erection grinding on my ass and his breath on my ear. Great, a creep. I was trying to avoid this; I really didn't want to get into a fight tonight.

"Hey, bro, fuck off. He's with me," Luke returned with my drink and glared at whoever was behind me. I felt the arms leave my skin. I didn't even bother looking back to see who the dude was. "Here."

I took the cup from Luke and finished the drink in one gulp. "Thanks."

He grinned at me before stepping closer, "let's dance."

I raised an eyebrow before smirking and snatched his cup from him, drowning it and throwing the two empty cups on the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed him to rest his on my hips.

"What if Nick sees us?"

"What? We're just…dancing. And it's not like me and him are dating…or anything," I whispered seductively, biting his ear. He sighed happily before pulling me closer and burying his face in my neck, trailing his lips over the skin and then biting down, hard. I tilted my head to allow him more access and locked eyes with that dumbass redhead lifeguard from before across the room, and he was just _standing _there, _staring_ at me. Maybe he was judging me, for going at it with another guy? I don't know, and I definitely did not fucking care. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore all the (envious) stares me and Luke were probably getting. Damn, what was _in_ that beer? Whatever it was, I love it. It made me care less about everyone and everything. I was just here to have fun, pure and simple. And no one, not some perv try'na dry hump me, and especially not some STUPID redhead, could stop that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Matt**

Duncan did come round later on ,like he said he would, to bring me for that party. Turns out it was in this guy's, Scott's, room, which was kinda near mine.

Okayyy, this is going to be interesting. Totally fun, not awkward at all. Right. So, there I was, innocent ol' Matt, walking into the dorm room with my innocent friend Duncan, and the first thing I see when I step inside? Mello. With another guy attached to his fucking neck. There goes the no awkwardness part, straight out the window. I mean its not like I knew this guy, but I _kinda_ liked him. And I was well aware that I was staring, and the way he glared at me from across the room said he knew it too. The awkwardness just increased even more. Thank _God _Duncan was there.

"There's Mello," he stated as if I didn't already know that.

"Er yeah, I know"

"And the guy with him is Luke."

Whoa, _Luke? _He's the one getting lucky with Mello? Right here, right now? Damn, I thought liked him. That was jealousy speaking, green, dangerous jealousy.

Wow, I really needed to get over Blondie soon. Why does he have to be so Goddamn hot? Its so not fair.

"Matt!"

Then I realized Duncan was calling me. "Oh, yeah?"

"Do you wanna get a drink?"

I peeled my eyes away from Blondie and nodded at Duncan. Yea, I hope they were serving alcohol, I really needed some. I walked off with Duncan to the dispenser.

Luke showed up behind me while I was getting my drink."Hey, Matt, right?"

I didn't want to talk to him! Life was NOT treating me well right now. "Uh yep. Liam...right?"

Of course I remembered his name, but he didn't need to know that.

"Luke, actually. From the pool, remember?" he corrected and smiled so genuinely I actually felt guilty for not liking him, but only for a _moment._

"Yeah, I do. Where's Blondie?" shit I did not just call him Blondie out loud. "I mean like, Mello. Is he under post-drowning trauma or something?" Good save.

"Nah, he's doing well. He's at the party now, actually." hmm, he did not mention a thing about the little _show _I witnessed just now. Not that I expected him to. And he didn't need to anyway, it was already seen by half the school population who were at this party.

"That's good," I answered and took a sip of the drink. Beer, awesome. Luke filled up two cups-one for Mello, I presume-and grinned at me before announcing that he had to get back to his friends. Tch, he means Mello...

I rolled my eyes at his back once he was gone. He probably thinks he's better than me just cos he's a bit more good looking and managed to get into Mello first. Fucker.

"You don't like him?" oh, I was reminded of Duncan's presence.

"Not _really..."_

"Don't worry, you're not the only one."

"What?"

"As in, you're not the only one who wants to screw Mello."

Whoa where the hell was that from?

Duncan must have read my expression becuase he continued talking, "I could see you were jealous, Matt. Of Luke. Because of what we saw earlier. I'm not dumb." he obviously wasn't, I wasn't denying that.

"Just, forget it, Dunc-can I call you 'Dunc'?-lets go back in."

"Yeah, lets."

It was pretty boring the rest of the night, me and Dunc just sat on one of the couches watching everyone go by. Everybody looked like they were having loads of fun, except us, and especially not ME. Ugh. I didn't even bring a game with me. The only entertainment I had- if you could call it that- was watching Luke and Mello practically rape each other on the floor. Where the fuck was Nick?! And bloody _hell._ Mello drank like a fucking Russian. It was drink after drink for him, and Luke was feeding him all of it like there was no tomorrow. Kindof makes me suspect that Luke was doing it on purpose to get Mello severely drunk so he could bring him back to his room, lay him down on his bed and-oh God, stop brain, stop. I fucking hate you! You're making me sad, and a tad bit horny, but THAT'S besides the point. But if that _was _his plan, it sure was working. Mello was giggling and blushing like a damn schoolgirl, it was pretty obvious that he was wasted. The rest of his friends had already gathered around Blondie and Luke, and Nick had showed up too. There goes their 'alone time'.

"Duncan, my man! Hey!" a group of guys who looked even rattier than Duncan ran up to us and shouted. Whoa, Duncan actually had friends.

"Oh hey guys!"

"Come on man, I didn't know you were here. The guys are all gonna play a game of snooker, wanna join?" _snooker? What the fuck?_

Duncan looked over at me, as if requesting permission.

"Yo, he with ya? You can come along ta, man," one of the dudes said to me.

"Oh, no, its fine. You go ahead Dunc. I'll be waiting here for you." I replied, waving him off. He gave me an apologetic look before getting up and walking after his friends. Yeah, HIS friends. And he was their friend. Not my friend, theirs. This sucks so hard. Now I'm completely alone. Everyone else was laughing with their clique or drinking, or just hanging around, and I'm just sitting here isolated. I've never felt lonelier in my life. I sighed and contemplated leaving. It was already 10, and I was really starting to feel drowsy. I ran my hand through my hair and stood up. Maybe more alcohol would help rid me of this horribleness…

Ok, so the alcohol did help, a bit. It made me tipsy, which _did _make me feel less. So I brought my cup and headed back to the couch. Ohhhh great, some assholes took my spot. Fuck! I hate parties, and I hate people, and I hate SOCIALIZING! I was _this _close to smashing my cup onto the floor when I heard someone giggle from behind me. What. I turned around and was quite shocked when I saw Mello there, leaning against the table, striking a very…suggestive…pose…

"Uh, hey?" I tried to smile as innocently as I possibly could.

He giggled again. Yep, totally wasted.

"Erm, where are your friends?"

"They left m-me." He frowned and it was just so _hot_. "I'm so lonely…"

"Heh, really? Me too."

"Keep me company…please" he whimpered a bit at the end.

"Sure." Come one, Matt, suave mode.

His eyes opened wider and glistened in realization "Heyyyy, hold…on! You're that-giggles- lifeguard, right?"

"Yeah—"

"Thanks for saving—me…I haven't thanked you yet…right?"

"Well, no but it's fine—"

And suddenly, so suddenly, he lunged forward, and his hands were on my head and his lips were on mine and his _tongue _was in _my mouth!_ Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, HOLY FUCKING SHIT. I was so drunk of the pleasure that I didn't even pull away, or move, or react, or ANYTHING. I just stood there, soaking it all in because this is the best I've _ever _felt in a long while, and not just because I was making out with the sexiest person ever!

Then, his asshole friends had to come over and ruin it. "Whoa, Mello!" Geez you selfish bastards, you can't let me have him for one minute, can you?

"Hey, dude I'm sorry. We can't leave him alone for 5 minutes!" some dude with floppy brown hair said. He grabbed Mello's arm and pulled him off me while Mello just kept giggling and trying to grabbed hold of the floppy guy's hair. I swear I saw Luke give me a dirty look. Jealous? Heh heh.

"Er, it's ok…" I was still abit dazed, and I could still taste Mello in my mouth, which just made me want him more. Oh yeah, and somewhere in the process ravishing Mello's mouth, I had popped a boner, so that was cool.

Mello got hauled off by his friends when Duncan came back. "Hey, I won snooker, haha!...hey. hey, Matt?"

"Hmm?" I was still standing in the exact same spot staring into the air.

"You ok? You look a bit dazed…"

"Mello kissed me." I turned to Duncan and smiled, quite cockily, infact.

"Are you serious? Dude you're lucky"

"I know," and I did know. I was lucky, so damn lucky. If this was the reward I get for saving someone's life, I think I should rescue people more often.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: this chapter is not in anyone's POV, it is in third person view, so yeah. Thank you for reading!**

"God, Mello, we can't leave you alone," Nick mumbled. Mello just giggled and sighed, grabbing onto Mark even tighter. "Come on, lets get you back to your room." Nick reached out to take Mello's arm before Mark pulled him back.

"Whoa hold on Nick, how do you know Mello wants _you _to be the one bringing him back?"

"Yeah, we should let Mello decide."

"How? He's DRUNK." Nick said, rolling his eyes. Damn, everyone just wanted to take Mello back with them.

"Rock paper scissors."

"Wait, are you serious?"

The 6 people in the group all nodded and stared at Nick, waiting for him to agree.

He looked back at everyone, before shaking his head and sighing. "O_kay,_ lets do it."

They all threw out their hands at the command and looked around to see who the lucky one who won was.

"Yes! I win!" Mark shouted, throwing one fist in the air, the other still holding onto the drunk blond. Mello groaned a bit then fell silent again. The rest of the group sighed and frowned.

"Fine, fine. He's yours. Just remember that he's drunk, so be…gentle with him," Luke said, waving Mark away. Mark smiled before carrying Mello away with him. The blond couldn't even walk straight.

"M…Mark?" he asked groggily once they were out of the party walking back to Mello's room. Then, he started to struggle. "Mark…"he whined, "I wanna keep drinking, bring-bring me back, Mark…"

"No, Mello, come on. You're going back. You are so drunk." He managed a tighter grip on Mello's waist and hoisted him closer to keep him from wriggling out of his grasp. They walked back to the room with Mello whining and cursing and trying in vain to run back to Scott's room. However, he collapsed into Mark's arm once they reached his room and stopped moving altogether. He actually looked quite innocent daggling off Mark. The brunette smiled softly and carried Mello to his bed and laying him down gently. He was about to get up and leave when Mello wrapped his arms around his neck to keep him down.

"No, don't go…" he pleaded, opening his eyes. Blue eyes met brown as Mark stared deep into Mello. "You're so- handsome, Mark," Mello giggled before closing the gap between them by pulling Mark into a kiss. He started to kiss back almost instantly, and climbed onto the bed so that he was hovering above Mello and slipped his tongue into his mouth, desperate to get a taste. He longed for this day for _way_ too long. I mean, this was Mello for Goodness sake. Everyone wanted him, and Mark had him, just for tonight…

He pulled down the zipper of the blond's vest and took it off, throwing it onto the floor.

"M…Mark?" Mello suddenly spoke, trailing his fingers along the hem of Mark's shirt, letting his fingertips feel his stomach.

"Yeah,Mello…?" Mark replied, though, honestly, he felt too numb to speak. Numb off the adrenaline and excitement. Mello didn't reply and instead ripped off his shirt, throwing it onto the ground along with his vest. His hands on his chest, his stomach, his…it felt _so fucking good._ They continued their make-out session while the brunette worked on untying the leather pants infront of him, while Mello, not wanting to lose out, started unbuckling the other boy's belt and tugging his jeans off him so he was left only in his boxers. But as Mark was about to do the same, Mello sat up abruptly, pushing Mark off him. _Shit, is he sober now? _

Both boys stared at each other awkwardly for awhile until Mello hopped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door behind him. Worried, Mark followed him and was greeted by Mello bending over the toilet, retching out all his insides.

"Oh, no," Mark breathed before crouching down beside the blond and rubbing his back, hopping to be of some help to him. Mello just kept on puking until he finally seemed satisfied and passed out the bathroom floor. His hair was sprayed all around his face and there was a dribble of spit at the corners of his mouth, but he still looked damn sexy and rapable. But Mark was a good guy, and he sure as hell was NOT going to rape his drunken friend, as tempting as it may be. He lifted Mello off the floor and carried him out, careful not to bump into anything on the way. He laid the boy on the bed, _praying_ that he would wake up and the two could continue where they left off, but Mello just snored softly. There goes his once in a lifetime chance, down into the toilet, literally.

He ran his hand through his light brown hair before throwing his clothes back on and walking out of the silent room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mello**

My head was pounding ass, like a heavy metal band was performing a personal concert in my brain. And I was sweating, alot. Not to mention I could smell puke everywhere. Puke and...beer? Fuck, what the hell happened last night? Oh God, please not let me be in some random dude's dorm surrounded by empty bottles and used condoms.

I inhaled and opened my eyes very _very_ slowly. Shit, the sun was blinding. Someone should have drawn the curtains in this dump. I couldn't see until my eyes adjusted to the light but until then my eyes were just squinted stupidly.

"Mello?" someone called out. What the shit! _Please not be naked next to me, please not be naked next to me, please not be naked- _

"Mello, are you awake?"

I opened my eyes fully and looked carefully to my right at the empty spot beside me on the rustled sheets. Oh thank God. Wait, then who was that calling me? I tried to sit up but that just ripped my head into half with the pain.

"Shit," I hissed, lying back down, holding my head between my hands.

"Mello," I heard the someone sigh. Then I heard footsteps approaching the bed. Whoa hold it, tiger. "I brought you tea. It should help with with your hangover."

Tea? That's a pussy drink. I looked up to stare at the someone. He was looking down at me too. Wait I know this guy. Brown eyes, brown hair, grey sweatshirt. I swear I've seen him somewhere before... Oh right, it was _Mark. _What was HE doing here? I mean, not that I didn't like him, I actually used to have a crush on him back in junior high (don't tell ANYONE), but I just didn't expect it to be..._him._

"You ok?" he asked. Idiot, did I LOOK ok? No! I was sweating like a bloody pig and my head hurts! Fuck! What the _hell_ did I do last night?

"No...Mark, I'm so hot..."

I saw his mouth practically fall open and hit the floor and the front of his pants twitch. Oh great, that sounded WAY too suggestive not to mention my face was really red and I was panting abit.

"You perv. I didn't mean it that way! Its fuckin' hot in here, Mark..." I whined, but he just became even redder. Yea, I have that kind of effect on people. He gulped very obviously before sticking a cup in my face. "Er sure, but drink this first, it helps, I swear. Well, it helps for me. Here."

I took the cup from him and watched him walk over to the wall to switch on the ceiling fans. Yes, you heard right. Ceiling fans. This crap school can't even afford anything better for its students. I'm just thankful they haven't thrown in roommates for us yet. Of all the great colleges in LA, I just HAD to pick this one. The ceiling fan didn't even do shit anyway. It was still hot as hell. I just laid there drinking my tea while my leather pants stuck to my melting legs. Hey, what the...

"Mark, where's my shirt?"

Just then, he turned to look at me with the guiltiest look ever. That can not be good.

"Mark. What happened?"

"You don't remember _anything_?"

"No I don't remember anything."

"Not even the party?"

Oh...right! Scott's party, yeah. I remember that. I also remember dancing with Luke and seeing _that lifeguard._ But, what happened AFTER that? I looked at Mark quizzically.

"Yea, and then what happened?"

He hesitated for a while before walking over to the bed. "Uh, well, you got drunk..."

I got DRUNK? This is bad. Only bad things happen when people are drunk. Especially people like me!

"Go on, Mark! That doesn't explain a thing except for my banging headache."

"Ok, ok. So I got assigned to...bring you back here to your room. And, well, you were abit...you know?" he coughed.

"No, Mark, for the last time, i don't- wait wait wait! Are you saying we..." I stared up at him, not daring to finish my sentence.

"What?"

"Uhm, had..._sex._ Like, us?"

He looked at me dumbly and for a moment and I felt like smacking him.

"No not _that _far."

"So like, far...how far then? Like, foreplay-far or making-out-far?"

"A mix I guess. But it sure left with me a boner to fix, all by myself." he pouted, trying to make me feel guilty. It didn't work! Why the hell would I feel guilty about not having sex with him?

"Don't try that on me. I kicked you out in before anything more could happen for a reason." I finished the last drop of tea and set the cup on my night stand. Hm. It DID help with my headache.

"You didn't kick me out actually, you just passed out on me."

Huh. I passed out in the middle of sex? Didn't sound like me at all. But, well, alcohol does shit to people. I tried stringing the pieces together and it all started to make sense. I did remember getting damn drunk. And I semi remembered getting carried off to my room by Mark. Ah, mystery solved.

I smiled at the brunette above me. "Thanks, I remember now. It's still freaking hot though-"

I couldn't even finish my sentence before he leaned down and crashed his lips into mine. My reaction was very much delayed until I felt his tongue in my mouth.

"Wow, Mark," gasping, I pushed him away gently, turning my face away.

"Aw come on, Mello. I wanna try it out when you're not drunk." he whispered, climbing onto the bed above me and using his fingers to move my head to face him. Damn, its like my crush from 5 years ago just came rushing back with him staring at me like that. He was persuasive enough. "Hmm?"

So I gave in to temptation. I mean, what else was a hormonal teenage boy suppose to do? I nodded absentmindedly and let him kiss me again, teasing my tongue with his. He tasted good. Like caramel. I melted into his arms as he slid his hands down my chest, down my stomach, lower, until he reached the strings on my hooker pants(yes, ok, I know I looked like a prostitute in them, a very sexy one*wink*).

"Mark!" I breathed, placing my hand on his, stopping him from untying them.

"What? Too fast?" and just then, I felt like a pretty shitty person. Cos I could tell Mark was a genuine person, he didn't try to rape me while I was passed out, which is quite solid evidence of that fact. And here he was, about to do the most intimate act ever with me, and I was going to stop him for going too fast? Its not as if I haven't gone faster before. Some guys just couldn't wait. They didn't even bother with foreplay. Their in and their out, y'know. But Mark was different. Plus he's my junior high crush, which is a bonus.

"No-no don't stop." I finally said, releasing the grip on his hand.

"Good, cos I don't know if I would've been able to that and I don't wanna be charged with rape or whatever," he chuckled nervously. He kissed me chastely on the lips before going in for my neck. He nipped at it, obviously trying to form a mark, while stripping me of my pants, leaving me in my boxers. I did the same with his and his sweatshirt and tossed them onto the ground. He moaned my name when I brushed the front of his briefs with my hand and palmed him through it. He was hard as a rock, and I'm sure I was too, and I didn't think I could take it any longer. I tugged his briefs off and slid out of my own, grinding my hips upwards into his to signal that I was ready.

"Re-really?" he shivered, gliding a hand down my side. I moaned softly while rummaging around my drawer for the bottle of lube and stuffing it into his sweaty palm. Damn, he was shaking all over.

"Hey, are you a...virgin?" I'm sure he wasn't but he was way too nervous.

He grinned, shaking his head slightly. "No, b-but I've never done it with anyone as hot as you."

Smirking, I rolled my eyes. "Save the flattery.

He sat up so he was straddling me and squeezed some lube onto his hand, rubbing them all over his fingers. He was about to insert one in me when I stopped him. "Don't bother, just put _it _in..."

"Ok, Mello." He made sure he was really slick before pushing the tip into me. "Are you alright?"

"Y-_yes_, Mark. Just move."

I clung on to his back as he started thrusting, holding tightly onto my hips and moaning into my ear. I bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming out too loudly so the only noises in the room were the whimpers I let out, the groaning from Mark, the whirring of the fan and the squeaking of the bed springs. I could feel myself getting close, and I knew Mark was too from the way he was chanting my name and picking up the pace of the thrusting.

"Mello..._ohh_ Mello..."

"Mark, I'm gonna..."

"Yea, me too-"

And he just had to pick that moment to start jacking me off in time with his thrusts. I couldn't hold back my moans anymore...I was so close..._so...fucking..._

I didn't even manage to warn him before I finished into his hand, moaning so loudly I'm sure the whole dorm heard me. He grunted as he came in me right afterwards, painting me with his essence. We stayed joined together for a while as our breaths evened out, still holding onto each other. I wondered how Nick would react if he knew I just banged his best friend. Eh, he'd probably expect it already. He knows I've slept with more than half the boys in our school and the other half is still trying to get there, but he doesn't mind surprisingly.

Mark pulled out while I was still lazing in my thoughts and collasped next to me, licking my come off his fingers. Some of him was still dripping out of me, hot and sticky.

"Me-Mello?"

"Yea?"

"...Nothing."

"What time is it?"

"2."

"Wow, seriously?"

"Yea. They're expecting us down there for lunch."

"I know. Well then I'd better go get cleaned up." I winked at him before getting up and walking to the toilet after grabbing a change of clothes. It was sticky between and down my legs and I was STILL hot and sweaty all over, and the 'activity' we just did definately did not help with that at all. A cold bath would help.

The shower was refreshing enough. Mark was already fully clothed and sitting on my bed when I was done and looked up at me expectantly when I emerged from the steamy toilet

"Ok lets go."

I followed him out the door and into the canteen. Everyone was already sitting at a table and they looked up and smiled once I stepped through the door. I could see the redhead lifeguard sitting at a nearby table with his weird looking friend, but I ignored them both.

"How're you feeling?" Nick asked as I filled up the spot of the bench beside him.

"Shitty. Crappy. Sucky."

"I'm not surprised, though. A lot happened to you last night at the party." Luke mumbled. I know that, but it wasn't _a lot_ was it? All I did was get smashed and carried off by Mark. That's it.

He placed a carton of chocolate milk on the table in front of me and grinned. "There. Chocolate always makes you feel better. I couldn't find a chocolate bar, so this will have to do."

Ugh. I hate milk. But at least it was _chocolate _flavoured_, _better than nothing. I tore the carton open and drank it up in one gulp, letting the slight taste of chocolate numb me for a bit. Huh. Note to self: get more chocolate.

"Yea, not to mention you made out with Matt."

Wait, what? Who the fuck is _Matt_? I stared at Luke questioningly, waiting for an answer.

He glanced back at me, confused. Then his eyes widened and he started smiling. "Oh right, you don't know his name! He's the y'know, that lifeguard that saved you at the pool."

What what WHAT? I MADE OUT WITH THE REDHEAD LIFEGUARD? I almost choked on my own spit, why did no one tell me this until now? Oh, shit, please tell me Luke was joking, _please…_

I looked around at everyone but they were all just smirking, probably at my shock filled expression. Fuck, none of them were correcting Luke, none of them were laughing and saying "just kidding!" Aw man, how is this even possible…?

"You- you guys didn't try and _stop_ me?"

"Well, we did actually," Sebastian spoke up, "but you didn't seem to want to stop."

There was laughter, laughter from everyone, everyone but ME. I did not find this amusing, not one bit. I looked to my right and saw _Matt_ just sitting there, Goddamnit he knew how to piss me off; and he didn't even do anything yet! No, he did do something. He kissed me; or at least, he let ME kiss HIM, which is bad, so so _so_ bad. I got up and stomped out of the cafeteria, not looking back, not saying anything. Another note to self: get WAYYYY more chocolate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Matt**

I went to the cafeteria with Duncan in the afternoon. Blondie's clique was already there but he wasn't. He was probably still recovering from last night; heck, I was still recovering from last night when he kissed me. Thinking about it still makes me smile…he he he. I mean, that IS my second kiss from him.

Halfway through my meal, he stepped into the canteen in all his blond glory and pretty much stole the attention of everyone in it. I saw him glare at me but I pretended not to notice. Gosh, why the hell did he act like he hated me? Wait, what if he did hate me? Why, what have I ever done to him? I just met him yesterday! Great, now I was getting emotional. Oh, hold up, maybe he was glaring at Duncan, not me. Yeah, that'd make more sense. The floppy haired brunette followed after Mello to their table. Both of them walking in together? That's suspicious. And I was here when I witnessed him announcing that he was going to get Mello up, which was a good one hour ago. Lots of things can be done in an hour.

"Matt!" Duncan called.

"What?"

"I just wanted to tell you to stop staring so obviously."

"Uh, thanks."

I turned my focus back onto my chicken sammich. I could hear chatter, lots of it, from their table. There was a burst of laughter suddenly, like someone just told a funny joke. Looking up at them, I saw that everyone was laughing, but Mello wasn't. He looked really shocked actually, and he was…blushing? Then, suddenly, he was standing. He just stared at the table for a few seconds before turning around and running off. I thought one of his friends would chase after him for sure, but none did. They just waved it off and continued talking amongst themselves.

"I told you to stop staring so obviously."

"Yeah, sorry." I turned back and took another bite of my sandwich. "What the hell just happened there?"

Duncan shrugged. Well, even a gossip like him would have no idea. I didn't manage to catch a single word of what was said at that table, so Duncan didn't either. I just hoped Mello was okay, he looked pretty pissed.

**The next morning—Monday **

My alarm clock shook me out of sleep the next morning. Ugh, it's Monday. Not only that, it's the first day of school! Oh the horrors. I staggered to the bathroom to freshen up. Maybe I should take a shower, to, uh, leave a good impression on the teachers and such. I let my hair air dry while brushing my teeth for a good, long 5 minutes. Sparkly clean. I picked up my razor and looked into the mirror excitedly. Ah, fuck! Still nothing, still smooth as a baby, still hairless. Can I even be called a 19 year old boy? I sighed and left the toilet to change into my usual attire of striped shirt and jeans. I slipped on my gloves and hung my goggles around my neck. Hm, I guess I looked good enough. My hair was still damp when I ran a comb through it for good measure. I was still standing infront of the mirror staring at myself from all different angles when I heard a knock on my door.

I ran up to open the door and Duncan was standing outside, wearing Bermudas and an overall. Someone needed to give this kid a few fashion tips. "Yo?"

"Hello, Matt, good morning."

"Ditto. So, what brings you here? Afraid I wouldn't wake up? Heh heh."

"No," he replied with indifference. "I thought maybe I could walk to the school with you."

He was still staring at me but I could tell he was trying hard not to avert his gaze and he was shifting a lot on the spot. Aww, the poor guy was embarrassed! About, asking me to walk to the school building with him. Why wouldn't I agree? Anyway, I'm pretty sure I'd get lost going there on my own.

"Yeah, of course, Dunc. Just let me get my shit…" I disappeared back into the room and grabbed my bag before going back out and locking the door behind me. I let him lead me out of the dorm and onto a pathment.

"What's your first class?"

"Huh? Oh right, hold on…" I dug through my bag for my day schedule. There was lots of crap in there and I finally found the crumpled paper below a binder. "Er, calculus at 8. Oh God, that sucks. Math in the morning?" I groaned. Duncan chuckled slightly.

"Well, I have an IT class so…you'll be on your own." Whoa, he memorized his whole schedule? He didn't even need to check his time table. He shrugged as we neared the school building and…wow. It was like a typical American movie. I've been in private schools in England for all of my life, I've only seen these type of things in films. But the atmosphere in real life was so lively, despite the early hour. Some of the students were making their way through the double glass door but most of them were still loitering outside, gathered in their own circle of friends, laughing, talking, hanging out. Girls were bitching, boys were zipping past on skateboards and bicycles, and few were sitting on the curb reading. I actually felt a bit…left out, looking at everyone, my potential classmates, a few _teachers_. Duncan tugged at my sleeve to pullme towards the entrance, but I stopped.

"Wait, could we, stay out here for a bit? We've still got a solid 10 minutes to hang around."

"Ok, if that's what you want to do."

We made our way to a stone bench and sat down and I just _stared_ at everyone. Bad habit, I know, 'it's rude to stare' blah blah blah, but I just loved it. It was lovely, and it got even lovelier when Blondie showed up and walked right past us. He was wearing pretty normal clothes, skinnies and a sweatshirt, but he still looked hot. He noticed me looking and glanced over. I honestly thought he was going to smile at me, wink, walk over, sit on my lap and do unspeakable things with me in full view of everyone and, God forbid, Duncan. But, alas, he did none of that. He just scowled and rolled his eyes, VERY OBVIOUSLY, and pushed past the doors (and everyone in his way) into the school. I sighed and shook my head, rubbing my wild imagination out.

"Hey, 5 minutes til the bell rings, we should go. Plus the IT lab's on the 4th floor. Erm, you know how to get to your class right?"

"Yep, I have a floor plan. Plus, I need to see the head mistress first, or something like that."

Me and Duncan separated as we headed to our respective destination. I was actually getting quite nervous as I stood outside the headmistress office. Someone called me in when I knocked loudly on the door. I opened it and entered meekly.

"Uh, Mrs. Blumend?"

A lady in her late 50s sat behind the desk holding up some papers. She peeked up past the rim of her old fashioned glasses to look at me. "Mr. Jeevas, I presume?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Damn, since when was I this polite?

"When's your first period?"

"Er, I don't have a period, Ma'am."

"What?" she gave me the strangest look ever, as if _she_ wasn't the one who asked the embarrassing question. I mean, I looked like a boy right? And she did address me as 'Mr.' just now. Oh no, its because of my hairless face! I knew it! I didn't know what to say so I just stared right back at her. "Uhm, wait, sorry, when's your first _lesson_, Mr. Jeevas." Ohhhh _that's _what she meant. Shit, I just made a complete fool of myself.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I thought you meant, like…" I sighed, bowing my head. "8 o'clock, Ma'am."

"What is it?" she turned back to the papers.

"Calculus." She stared up at me in disdain. "…Ma'am."

She looked back down. "I'm going to need you to sign this, Mr. Jeevas." I took the form and pen from her outstretched hand. It was just all of my particulars. I signed it quickly and handed it back to her. "Will you be able to get to the classroom on your own? Do you need someone to accompany you?"

"It's fine, Ma'am."

"Here's a floor plan."

"I already have one, Ma'am."

"Ok, well, then everything's settled. You can go now, your class already started. I made sure to tell all your lesson teachers about you, so they know you'll be there. Go on, get going."

"Uhm, yes, of course, Ma'am." I walked out of the small office and into the hallway. It was deserted now, not like before. Huh, everyone must be in class already. Whatever, I've got an excuse to be late. New student, bitches. I strolled into the classroom and WHAT THE FUCK. It's that old man teacher, the dude at the pool! I gasped audibly when I saw him. He looked at me and frowned.

"Mr. Jeevas."

"_Yes." _I said as menacingly as I could, glaring at him. I could hear a few whispers within the class walls, most of them about me probably.

"I'm Mr. Kirk." He sighed.

"Ok," I replied sarcastically. I got up early and made myself look good for THIS asshole? Damn it.

Mr. Kirk sighed again before turning to the class. "Well, Mr. Jeevas, introduce yourself to the class, please." I rolled my eyes and turned to face the class as well.

Holy shit, there, I found something that can make this class very worthwhile, even with Mr. I-drink-piss-with-my-cereal-every-morning as my teacher. If it wasn't Mello, sitting right at the last row, glaring up at me, half a chocolate bar hanging out of his mouth, I would've walk straight out of the class. But it was him, and he was there, and not to mention looking very unhappy. This was going to get _very _interesting.

"I'm Matt," I smirked. "From England." They could probably tell that from my accent though. All the girls were always taken in by it, and it seemed like it was working its magic on the female students now, so why wasn't Mello responding in any way? That guy could make a monk frustrated!

"Ok, Matt. You can go take a seat now," Mr. Kirk said drowsily, waving me away. Aw, great, the only seat left was in the front. This. Day. Is. Not. Working. Out.

"Uh, could I maybe switch with someone from the back? I think I'm more productive in the back." I gave Mr. Kirk my sweetest smile, but he just shot me down.

"No. I'd like to start the lesson, and I'm sure everyone else would too, so go and take your seat, _Matt_." He tried to sound threatening, and it kind of worked to some extent, but I wasn't going to listen to him _that_ easily.

"I don't want to! I don't wanna sit at the front!" ok, I know I sounded like some spoilt brat, and Mr. K was getting really pissed, I could tell, but maybe I just _wanted _to piss him off. Give him a bit of a challenge from the new kid on the first day, during the first lesson.

"For goodness sake, _Mr. Jeevas go to your seat, NOW._" He was trying not to yell, there was restraint in his voice. This was way too amusing.

"No." I simply replied, crossing my arms haughtily. The whole class was silent, anticipating what the teacher would do next. Said teacher seemed to be hyperventilating, he was shaking, possibly out of rage. He looked like he was contemplating his next move before he spoke again.

"Matt…de—DETENTION. You! After school."

I held out my hands in surrender. Damn it, detention? That bites! There was a roar of laughter from somewhere in the class. I looked up to see who it was. Mello! Bastard was laughing at my misfortune! I was going to yell a smartass remark to him when Mr. Kirk pointed a wrinkly finger at the blonde.

"You too, Mello! Detention, BOTH OF YOU!"

The laughing stopped as Mello sputtered. "What? But I didn't even _do_ anything!"

"No 'buts', you hear! Report to me straight after school! MR. JEEVAS, GO AND TAKE YOUR SEAT!"

So I walked to my seat silently, cursing Kirk under my breath. This could not end well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mello**

I woke up fresh and clean this morning and I actually thought, _convinced myself_, that today would be a good day. Well, all that came crashing down when I found out calculus 1 was my first class. Curse my brains! I wouldn't have gotten that class if I wasn't so damn smart. But, well, I do take pride in my intelligence sometimes. So that was the first horror of the day. Moving on.

I started to look up while walking to the school building. People still wolf whistled at me even though I was wearing _decent_ clothing, nothing remotely skimpy. Maybe if I wore a bag over my head, the attention would die out completely, but why the hell would I ever do that? I loved the attention, I basked in it, but there was always unwanted attention. And I noticed I was receiving that from a certain _redhead_ sitting nearby. I turned to look right back at him. He had that weird guy with him again, who was staring too. I was _this_ close to walking over and punching all their teeth out, when I remembered about what Luke had said, about what happened in the party, about me…kissing him. Hey, we all have embarrassing moments. So I shook my head, angrier than ever that I had even let myself replay such a scene in my head, and stormed into the school, pushing aside the nerds that sat on the steps. That was the second horror.

I met Nick and everyone else in the hallway beside Luke's locker and greeted them, discussing our schedule with each other. Fuck. Very few of them had the same classes as me, and if they did, it was only one or two classes. Finny noticed me frowning and laughed.

"Aw, it's ok Mello. You just have to blame yourself for being so smart."

Damn, there it was, the issue of intelligence again. Honestly starting to wonder whether it did me more harm than good sometimes. Or maybe my friends were simply too dumb. Well, eitherway, we wouldn't be together for the rest of the term, and that sucked. First bell rang, interrupting our last conversation until lunch break.

"We should go. Bye." we all splat up to head to our respective classes. I walked to the calculus classroom alone, surrounded by dweebs who were going too. As I walked into the room, I almost gagged as I saw who would be my teacher; Mr. Fucking Kirk. Shit! That man had a thing against me ever since I landed in his class _last year_ too. He seemed to think I was some kind of troublemaker because I was better looking than he had ever been, I wore all leather all the time, and random strangers wanted me more than his poor wife _loves _HIM. I don't see how any of the above is MY fault, but he seems to think so.

"Oh...Mello." he mummured, glancing up at me as I ticked my name on the register.

I didn't bother to reply and walked to a seat right at the back. All the losers wanted to sit at the front so lucky for me. Students were still pouring in, so I took out a chocolate bar and began munching on in. Just when it seemed like the flow of students had stopped and everyone had settled down, one more student ambled in, specifically, one more _male _student. Even MORE specifically, one more _redheaded _male student. Fuck fuck fuck FUCK! This is by far, the WORST horror of _any _day_ ever! _And the worse thing is, I didn't even know HOW to react, I was speechless. What the hell was _Matt _doing in _calculus_ class. This must be a mistake. That's right, oh dear Lord, please let it be a mistake.

But I knew it wasn't, cos Mr. K seemed to recognise him and was ticking his name off the register. Goddamnit all! However, Matt seemed to hate Kirk as much as I did. He was being so sarcastic with the old man, maybe even worse than I am, and that's saying alot. Then, Mr. Kirk told Matt to introduce himself to the class and he turned to face everyone, and I just _prayed _he wouldn't notice me since I was right at the back. I hunched lower into my seat at a lousy attempt to hide myself.

Sadly, I was a VERY noticeable person, and it seemed like Matt caught sight of me, because he stopped frowning and started to grin like the biggest idiot ever, and he was staring straight at me.

"I'm Matt" he began his introductory. "From England."

Not like _that _wasn't obvious enough. His accent was pretty strong, and it did WONDERS on all the girls in class. Even I was kind of taken in by it, but only for a MINUTE before I snapped out of it, reminding myself that I hated this guy. Hmm. Why DID I hate him? Maybe cos he's so smug all the time, yeah, that's it. Or maybe its just one of those things were you hate someone for no particular reason.

I brought myself out of my thoughts when I heard raised voices from the front of the class. Matt and Mr. Kirk were arguing about something. This would be interesting. From what they were saying, I gathered that Matt was refusing to sit at the front row. The nerds at the back would definately give up their seats here willingly to sit at the front, everyone knew that, but it seemed like Mr. Kirk wasn't going to give into Matt so easily. So their argument went on, much to my delight. I sure hoped Matt got expelled for this, heh heh. I watched on, intrigued, until Mr. Kirk finally seemed to lose it.

"Matt...De-detention! You!"

The look on Matt's face was so priceless, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Getting himself in detention on the _first day_? That's epic! Serves him right for being such a bitch all the time.

"You too, Mello! Detention, both of you!"

Wait, WHAT? Come again? I've landed myself in detention too?! What the fuck! I didn't even DO anything. Was the fuckjng old man _mad? _You can't just throw innocent students into detention, even if he hates my guts, which he does! And what the hell is he doing, putting me in there with _Matt? _This, sucks. There, NOW I've got a _real _reason to hate the stupid redhead.

...

All my classes today suck, and the worse thing is, _Matt_ was in most of them with me. Damn, that means he's pretty smart, considering we're put in our classes based on our grades, and he HAS to be real smart to be with ME in most of them. I mean, I'm honestly not trying to brag, but seriously. It surprises most people, they don't believe someone so hot could be a genious, but, well, looks are deceiving. And looks were definitely deceiving in Matt's case. That dude looked like a complete nerd, no, not the _smart _kind ofnerd, the _lame_ kind of nerd. In every single class I've been in with him, all I've seen him do is play his video game or try to flirt with me. Of course the flirting did not work; I fucking hate him after what happened this morning.

"Hey, Mel. Mind if I sit?" He winked at me during literature class while leaning against the empty seat next to me, trying to channel out a sexy voice.

"Fuck off, someone's already sitting there," I replied without looking up at him.

He sighed, and I imagined him shaking his head along with it. "Really?"

"Yep. Oh, look he's here right now." I saw Sebastian walk in and I waved my hand frantically to him. He saw me and walked over to my seat, eyeing up Matt.

"Hey, Mello." He smiled at Matt. "Uh, Matt, right?"

"…Yeah. Uh…"

"Sebastian!" I called out. Why the hell did he know _Matt_?

"Oh, right. Sebastian. Hey." Matt said, jerking his head in greeting. Sebastian nodded at him before turning to me. I gestured to the table next to mine, silently pleading him to take it. He took the hint just as our teacher walked in. Matt sighed in defeat and walked away.

The rest of the day passed with nothing much happening, until school ended, and the detention I've been much "anticipating" for drew near. We went to look for Mr. Kirk and he led us to an empty classroom.

"Stay here. And don't think of leaving before I tell you to. I'll come and check on you two," he spat, wagging a finger at us, before leaving. I chose not to acknowledge Matt's presence and went over to a random seat at the corner of the room, making myself comfortable on it. And it was just me and him; of course no one else would be dumb enough to get themselves detention on the first day of school. Matt, wisely, picked a seat quite far from me. Silence hung around in the room, until a whiff of something really bad hit me. I looked around for the source of the stench when I saw what it was.

"Tch. Can you NOT do that in here?"

He _smirked_, with the damn cigarette still hanging out of his mouth. "Is it botherin' you? So sorry." But he didn't sound sorry at all. In fact, he just blew out another circle of smoke, right at me.

"_Yes. _And you're not allowed to do that here, you asshole."

He chuckled smugly, inhaling another puff of the cigarette, before he got up from his seat and started walking towards me, that smirk never leaving his face. Subconsciously, I moved further back into my seat, just staring at him. What the hell is he trying to do?

"What's wrong, Mello?" he leaned over me, placing his hands on either side off my head, trapping me, and stubbed the cigarette out on the wooden desk.

"W-what?"

"Why do you look so nervous?" his grin grew even bigger, if that was even possible. Shit. Why WAS I so nervous. My heart was beating so fast, and I was still so dumbstruck I didn't think of pushing the bastard away. He was so close, _too_ close.

"What are you doing—" I was cut off when he suddenly tugged on my hair, pulling my head to the side and exposing my neck. "Ow! Ass—asshole…" I growled, meekly attempting to push him away. This guy was crazy!

"What's this?" his voice was filled with fake ignorance. "A hickey!"

"What?" I placed my hand over my neck, feeling it.

"Ha! I knew something went on between you and that brunette dude!" what brunette dude? Mark? Oh, shit. I struggled to get out of Matt's iron grip, and tried to knee him before he stopped anymore movement by wedging his left knee in between my legs. Oh…God…He used his free hand to grab both of mine and pinned them to the back of the chair. "Well, doesn't matter if I leave another one, right?" It took me more time than I hoped to register that he was sucking on my fucking neck.

"Wait, no! Let…GO of me, you psycho!"

I wiggled more in the chair as he continued to bite me. The grip he had on my hair loosened slowly, until it wasn't even there anymore. I let my head relax and sighed. Then I realized where his hands had gone. Down my chest, my sides, my stomach, down to my…

"Stop! This—this is rape! Let me go!" I yelled, gritting my teeth. His hands moved up and down my thigh until it finally landed on my crotch.

"You can't rape the willing."

Ugh, damn this guy! And why the fuck is my body reacting like this? God, I hate myself. I can't help it; I'm a slave to pleasure! I actually stopped struggling all together when he slipped his hand _inside _my pants. He stopped biting my neck and started kissing up it instead, until he reached my ear. And I, I was PANTING. When did I become this needy? It's just that his hand felt so good. He's a gamer, right? Gamers are supposed to be fucking fantastic with their hands, and Matt was proving that myth correct. Just as I felt like I was about to lose it, he stopped. He stopped everything. He detached himself from my neck, let go off my hands, and took his hand out of my jeans, much to my dismay.

"Wh…?" fuck, I'm pathetic. I couldn't even manage out a proper word. Without saying anything, he winked at me and walked back to his seat, as if nothing had happened. I _was _going to say something, when Mr. Kirk appeared. Way to ruin the mood. I became limp immediately(you know what I mean) and zipped up my pants in record time. The flush was still on my face though, and I was still trying to get my breath under control.

"Ok, I guess you two can go now. It's about to rain," Mr. Kirk said, switching off the lights in the classroom. I grabbed my bag and ran out as fast as I could. That did NOT just happen. _Please _tell me what happened in that classroom was all a dream! Stupid, STUPID Matt! I hate boys! I hate redheads! I hate HIM!


	9. Chapter 9

**Mello**

I met my friends in the morning before classes started.

"Hey Mello. How was _detention _yesterday?" they mocked. Memories from what happened yesterday flashed through ny mind, what Matt had done to me. I was not planning on telling them _how detention went _anytime soon. I would be tease to no end if they found out. Damn, stupid Matt. Just thinking of him now made my blood boil. I spent the whole night thinking of a way to get back at him, and I finally have the perfect revenge plan for my _sweet little redhead_. I know, REAL _mature, _right? But there's no way I'm going to go easy on him after the shit he pulled on me. This plan involved LOTS of acting, sickeningly _sweet _acting, so I had to get my sourness out right now.

I smiled innocently, tilting my head a bit. "Aw, it was alright, but sooooo boring. I only wish one of you was in there with me." I saw the lust fill their eyes and their jaws dropping just a little bit. Heh, worked every time. "Oh, there's the bell. Bye, guys." I gave a small wave and strutted off to my first class, biology.

Oh, look, Matt was already waiting outside the biology lab, playing with the goggles around his neck. I took a DEEP breath, and began walking through the crowd of students to get to him. He didn't notice me, so I spoke up. "Hey, Matt."

He was surprise to see me, I could tell. "Oh, hey." he flashed his oh-so-famous smirk and it took just about all the willpower I had not to throttle him right there and then. I knew he was thinking of what had happened yesterday, he obviously didn't forget, or didn't _want _to forget. I tried my best to have a decent conversation with him until the teacher came and called for our attention.

"Hello, class. I am Mr. Steffling, but you can call me Mr. Steff. Erm, for starters, I'm going to assign you kids your lab partners and your units. Unit one, Amanda Ayes and Betty Cross."

Oh great, we were being paired according to names. I always get paired with weirdos this way. I just stood beside Matt awkwardly, waiting for my name to be called.

"Matt Jeevas and..." hah, once he's gone, I can drop my sweet-and-all-smiles act. "Mello Keehl. Unit 6." WHAT? "Is something wrong, Mr. Keehl?" shit, I said that out loud.

"Uh, nothing. I'm just so thrilled to be with _Matt._" Yes, Mello, play it cool.

This was not part of the plan. That means I would be his lab partner for the rest of the term! I remained smiling, though, as I lugged myself to our unit. Matt seemed happy enough, and why wouldn't he be? The lesson was hell. Most of it was spent trying to ignore the redhead on my left, who was playing an annoying video game the whole. Fucking. Lesson. He actually stopped for a minute to lean over to ask me what my next lesson was.

"Gym."

"Oh, me too."

I groaned internally, until I remembered that different coaches taught different classes. "Uhm, who's your teacher?" he took awhile to dig through his bag to get his schedule.

"Forrester?"

I could have fallen to my knees to thank God at that moment. "Oh, what a shame. I have Coach Simon. We'll be in different classes!"

"You'll miss me _that _much?"

"Yeah..." Hell yeah. A break from Matt, even if its only for one period, this is the best thing that's happened all day(since school started 1 hour ago).

Biology ended and Gym came around. I skipped to the locker room to change happily, GENUINELY happy this time. I took off my shirt and tossed it into my locker. I hoped my hair was long enough to cover the marks Matt left on me.

"Hey, Mello."

I turned around to see who had called me. "Jake." I said, my smile disappearing. I slept with him ONCE, and he kept trying to come back for more. I mean, he was a good looking dude and all, but there was always this dark aura around him so I stayed away.

"How cold," he fake frowned. "No 'hi'?"

"Hi. Now get lost, I need to change." I took my shorts out of my gym bag. He was still standing there, staring at me with a grin on his face.

"You don't mind me being here," he walked a step forward towards me.

"I do, actually." I protested, but he just kept coming towards me. I held out my hands to stop him from coming closer, but he grabbed them and pinned them to my side, pushing me up against the locker. I was pretty much defenseless, not to mention half naked. Shit. Why wasn't there anyone else in the room?

"Excuse me." oh thank God, someone showed up. Jake turned around to see who it was and I managed to break out of his grasp and push him away while his focus was on something else. "You're blocking my locker."

"Oh, sorry, man. I'm leaving now anyway. Bye, Mello." Jake said hurriedly before running off. I glanced up to see who my saviour was. Geez, I wasn't even surprised to see Matt at this point. More embarrassed actually. He opened the locker next to mine to get his stuff out. "Who was that guy?"

"Oh, just, no one." I rolled my eyes. Why should he care anyway? It was none of his business. "I'm going now. Have fun in your gym lesson."

"Hey, wait. Your teacher is Simon right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh, good news for you then. My coach ain't here today, so my class will be joining yours. You won't have to miss me anymore!"

It took every fucking facial muscle I had to smile at him. Fucking awesome. Freaking fucking awesome. I walked out before Matt could notice that I wasn't even smiling anymore. Pretty much everyone was already assembled in the gym, and Nick and Luke were here! I ran over to them.

"Oh thank God you guys are here with me! You're in Simon's class too?" I smiled

"Nope, Forrester's."

"Hey look, its Matt! Hey, Matt!" Luke waved to him.

Matt walked over to us and I cursed Luke under my breath. I don't want to hang around him all day! When did he become so friendly with Luke anyway? Ugh, whatever, I didn't really want, or _need _to know. I just could not wait for this day to be over and also to see the look on Matt's face when I carry out my master plan.

…...

I started to get ready for it once I returned to my dorm room after school, but I had no doubt that it would run smoothly. I took a long shower, pouring all sorts of soap products all over my body, and into my hair. I blew my hair dry and styled it afterwards; making sure it looked as _fabulous _as possible. Then, digging into my closet, I found the kinkiest, skankiest leather outfit I had and put it on. The pants had corset laces and ribbons down my crotch, and was unbelievably skin tight. It'd be a bitch to take off, but that wasn't in any part of the plan, so it was fine. I spent a good 15 minutes just staring at myself in the mirror. Eh, I looked good enough. Hotter than I've ever looked in a LONG time. And to think it was all for _Matt_. Well, time to get this plan I into action. I grabbed the handcuffs hanging off the bed and headed out. Good thing I already got his room number and all earlier. I knocked on the door of room 5A and waited for Matt to answer. I heard the telltale sound of the bed springs creaking from the shifting weight, and his footsteps against the wooden floor boards. I put on what I assumed was a "sex face" and waited for the door to swing open. Matt showed up in the doorway, a video game in his hand and those goggles over his eyes. He pulled the goggles down so that they were hanging around his neck instead.

"Mello?" he blinked, his eyes trailing down my body.

"Hello, Matt." I pushed him into the room, plucking the video game out of his hand and throwing it onto the floor. He looked like he was about to protest until he saw my face. "I was thinking that we could…_continue _from where we left off yesterday…"I whispered into his ear, pushing him down onto the messy bed. He grunted, catching my waist as I climbed onto his lap and straddled him. "I thought of you _all night, Mattie_" I emphasized this by grinding our hips together to let him get a feel of the delicious friction. I could feel his hard on below the fabric of his jeans, and I smirked at that. I slipped my hands underneath his shirt and touched him all over, tossing off his shirt, while he just laid there taking it all in.

His breathing was getting a bit heavier, and his eyes were half lidded, but still staring at me. I leaned down and bit his neck really hard. Pay back for yesterday, bitch. He hissed in pain, but didn't try to stop me. Then, I felt his hands move away from my waist and onto my crotch, his fingers working at untying the laces of my pants. Oh no, we couldn't have _that _happening. I sat up straight, bringing my attention away from his neck for awhile. Taking the cuffs out of my back pocket, I grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed post, cuffing each one to a post.

"M—Mello, what are you doing?" Matt asked, tugging on the cuffs.

"This is what I like, and you look so sexy cuffed up like that." I smirked, trailing a finger down his chest.

"But—"

"You want to stop?" I pouted, cutting him off. He seemed reluctant with the cuffing, but with a bit of encouragement, he'd be all over me again. I arched my back, grinding against him in the process, and zipped my vest down _slowly…_

His eyes widened, and I felt him getting just a little bit harder under me. "N—no."

"Good, then I can continue?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. He nodded excitedly, licking his lips. I gave him another hard bite on the chest this time as I undid his belt, throwing it onto the floor. I licked along the teeth marks, enjoying the sound of Matt moaning softly. Unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, I threw them onto the floor as well. I traced his erection lightly through the thin material of his boxers. "Do you like this, Matt?" I asked, bringing my face down to his, rubbing a little harder.

"Ye…yes…" he moaned, his face turning completely red. He lifted his head up, trying to kiss him, but I pushed him down by his shoulders, running my thumb over his bottom lip. Oh God, he looked so vulnerable, it'd be so easy to just kill him now. Wait, fuck! I was a sadist. I stripped him of his underwear, and it inherited the same fate as the belt and jeans; on the floor. Damn, he was hard. It was easy to tell with his erection wagging in front of me like that. Coating my hand with saliva, I began stroking him. His moaning got louder and his eyes were completely closed now. His chest moved up and down with every pant he emitted, and he was pulling hard on the cuffs, trying to break free of the restraints. Well, I guess I got him sufficiently hot and bothered. I let go of his dick and tapped a finger on my wrist, frowning.

"Aw, damn. Look at the time."

"Wh…what?" he was staring at me in confusion. Aw, he looked so _stunned_, it was hilarious!

"Oh, Matt, you know it's late, and we have school tomorrow. I should go." I yawned, stretching my arms above my head. "I'm tired, and I'm sure you are too." I crawled off him and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Mello you can't be serious. You're not even gonna uncuff me? Throw me my clothes?"

I opened the door and blew him a kiss before walking out, smiling to myself evilly. I could still hear him shouting from inside the room. "MELLO YOU ASSHOLE…!" I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe now he'll hate me enough to leave me the fuck alone. I walked down the hallway, so happy that my plan had gone exactly as planned, when I bumped into someone. Well, well, well. Wasn't I a lucky little boy tonight? It was that weird dude Matt always hung around with. He had a deer in the headlights look as I stared at him, grinning like a maniac.

"Hey, you're Matt's friend, right?"

"Duncan, yes. And you're Mello."

"Duh, I know that. You know, Matt was looking for you I think."

"Yea, I know. I was just headed to his room. He's still in there right?"

"Yea, yea, of course. He was waiting up just for you," I lied, nudging Duncan on the shoulder. I thought of leaving Matt like that all night, chained to his bed and all. But maybe it would be better if I sent someone in there to end his misery. No better person than his best friend right?

"Thank you. Goodnight, Mello."

I wished him a goodnight too and walked off. Oh, he was going to have a _great_ night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Matt**

Yesterday was just about the most horrible night ever. Sure, I was thrilled when Mello showed up at my doorstep grinning, I was thrilled when I saw that he was wearing the _sexiest _leather outfit ever, I was VERY thrilled when he pushed me onto the bed and sat on top of me, just as thrilled when he stripped me, not too thrilled when he cuffed me to the bed, but thrilled again when he took off my pants. And damn, do I blame myself for letting my guard down. This was Mello, for goodness sake. How could I have let myself get carried away? I certainly regretted that the minute he hopped off the bed with that sadistic grin plastered to his face and walked out that goddamn door. No wonder he was so nice to me throughout school! It was all part of his scheme. Why was he doing this to me...? I mean, I get it, revenge for what I did during detention or whatever, but what he was doing to me was ten times worse than what I did to him! I was chain up to a bed, naked, and very, very turned on. Couldn't get any worse than that, right? _Wrong. _Just when I was trying to convince myself that that WAS the worst case scenario, someone knocked on my door. Well, crap.

"Hey. Matt, it's Duncan." Duncan? Fuck! Of all people. Oh yeah, he said he'd come around later that night to hand me some cool video game he found. "Uh, you're still awake right? Cos Mello said you were waiting up for me."

Damn, stupid Mello. I was so NOT gonna let Duncan see me like this and get humiliated. And I just couldn't shake my erection away, no matter what I thought of, so letting Duncan in was a definate no. I could stay like this the entire night, maybe skip classes tomorrow, but I knew sooner or later I would need someone to come in and help, either that or people would get suspicious and cone look for me anyway, so having Duncan help me was my best bet.

"Matt? You know, I'll just leave, if you're already asleep, I guess."

I took a big breath, mentally preparing myself before I called out to him. "No, wait, Duncan!"

"Oh, Matt you're still awake. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, but...erm...before you do, I want you to promise you won't freak out or laugh or anything, Kay?"

"What happened? You're scaring me."

"Just, just prepare yourself. What you're going to see is NOT going to be pretty. You...can come in now...the door's unlocked" I closed my eyes when I heard the door open.

"What...the hell, Matt?" ugh, he's seen me in my most embarrassing form; butt naked.

"I told you to get yourself prepared! I'm sorry you had to see me like this!"

"Its fine really. But, seriously, what the hell?"

"Mello did it." I opened my eyes but couldn't bring myself to look at him. Oh Lord this was so awkward.

"..._Why?_"

"I-I don't know! He's an ass, that why!"

"Oh...so...you actually had _sex_ with him?"

I wish. "What? No, no no. Not even close. Erm, you think you could find a way to get me out of these?" I tugged on the cuffs, causing them to clink.

He walked over to the bed and stared at the handcuffs. "Its ok, these handcuffs are fakes, so they're pretty easy to break out off. Do you have a pin or something?"

Oh thank God Duncan was so understanding. "yeah, top drawer of my dresser." I heard the drawer open and its contents getting rummaged through before Duncan returned to my side. He quickly got me out of the handcuff and moved on to the other one until I was freed from my bed. I rubbed and the red marks on my wrists, sitting up on the bed.

"Uh, you may wanna put on your clothes first."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." my boner was still up, surprisingly. I redressed hurriedly, blushing hard. "Thanks for not freaking out and helping me."

"No problem, here's the game." he replied with indifference and tossed the video game onto my bed. "I'll be going now. Goodnight Matt." and he was gone. I spent a long time sitting in the middle of the bed. I was going to have to think up another way to get back at Blondie.

...

I saw Mello standing by his locker and waited til there was a crowd in the hall before walking over. He didn't notice my presence though. "Hey," I spoke up, leaning against the lockers. He turned to look at me then turned away, scowling. "You left _these _in my room last night." I dangled the handcuffs in front of his face. He blushed slightly, looking around the hall, where people WERE staring at us, by the way, before grabbing the cuffs and stuffing them into his locker. "Guess you got too carried away, huh."

"_Shut up,_" he whispered, turning to face me sharply.

"Why Mello? _Embarrassed?_ Really, I should be the embarrassed one after the stupid stunt you pulled on me yesterday."

"You're not _acting _very embarrassed."

"Oh, no. I'm more upset than embarrassed really, since I'm sure Duncan will NEVER look at me the same way again."

Mello smiled slightly. _Bastard. _Well, obviously he'd be happy that his dumb plan worked so perfectly and he had me fooled so easily. Not to mention he totally succeeded in scarring my (only) friend for life. Damn, I'm still hating myself for falling for it so quickly, but really, what was I supposed to do when a hot blonde shows up at my room demanding for me to nail him? I do as he says right? Exactly. Well, you win some you lose some. At least I made it _halfway _through foreplay with Mello, no matter how one sided it was. It's something! What REALLY upsets me is the fact that I haven't been able to think up a good enough plan to get back. I thought about putting liquid Viagra in his drink, but then I realized that Mello doesn't really drink anything, and where the hell was I suppose to get liquid Viagra from anyway? So that was a bust. And that's pretty much how the rest of my plans were as well; dumb, impossible or very unoriginal. I'm a pretty smart guy, but Mello was definately one step ahead of me in this area. I just wanted to catch up with him.

"Hey guys!" Luke waved to us cheerily, walking over. I jerked my head in response while Mello stood beside me frowning. "You're here early today, Mello. Uh! Matt why do you look so exhausted?"

"I do? I'm not surprised. Couldn't sleep a wink last night cos of this little devil here," I nudged Mello playfully. Luke stared at us in astonishment.

"Ha ha HA" Mello emphasized this by elbowing me in the gut, _really hard. _"Don't listen to him, Luke. He likes to bullshit."

"That's not what you said last ni-" Mello clamped a hand over my mouth, sending me a dozen death glares in one. Luke raised a brow, his smile vanishing.

"God, Luke, believe me, I did NOT have sex with this asshole."

Luke nodded but didn't look too convinced. Why did Mello feel the need to convince this guy otherwise anyway? He knew this guy has a major crush on him, but then again, he knows that everyone has a major crush on him. *Gasps* Am I _really _that embarrassing to be around? But the guys in Mello's gang didn't seem to have a problem with me…so Mello's the problem, not me. I mean, I was completely likable, people LOVE me. People like Duncan and…oh God. I continued to wallow in self pity with Mello's hand STILL covering my mouth as other people started showing up and forming a circle around us. Well, around _Mello. _Sigh…

They all casted questioning glances at Mello and I but Blondie ignored them, giving the simple explanation of "He's got too much bullcrap comin' out of him." A few minutes into a conversation with his friends, Mello absentmindedly let go of my face, which had grown sweaty under his palm, and grabbed my wrist instead.

"You guys gonna watch the game tonight, right?" Nick asked. There was suddenly uproar among them as everyone started speaking all at once. Of course I knew what game they were talking about; the ball game between the Lakers and Heat this evening, the game every one's been talking about. I bet half the school'll be missing classes just to get ready for it. Tough match.

"Lakers' gonna win, I'm sure," Mello stated confidently. Oh really? Just so he knows, I've been a Heat fan since the beginning of time. But I knew if I spoke up, I'd be getting another handclamp, so I kept mum while they continued discussing it. It was a pretty long discussion too; lasted til the bell rang. I would've just left(having a argumentative discussion and not being able to partake in it? Count me out) if Mello hadn't been gripping on to my wrist so tight. But hey, I wasn't complaining, since he obviously enjoyed holding my hand. They all split up when first period started and me and Mello walked to our economics class together, when I had the coolest, most _awesome _brain blast EVER! I almost started to hyperventilate right outside the lecture hall, but I knew I had to play it cool.

"Say, Mello."

"What? This better be relevant."

"I'm sure it is. See, I heard you say that the Lakers were _sure _to win in tonight's game, and I just wanted you to know that I beg to differ."

He cocked an eyebrow. "So?"

"Well, how'd you like to bet on it?" That got his attention. He raised his chin, urging me to go on. "If Lakers DO win, I'll leave you alone for a week—"

"A month."

"Fine. But if Heat wins, you have to give me…" his eyes opened in anticipation. "A _blowjob_." The little voice in my head was snickering along with me as we watched Mello think the deal through in his head. I knew he wouldn't give it up, no matter what the circumstance was, he was way too proud for that.

"Fine, deal." _Bingo._ We shook hands on it and walked into the lecture theatre together.

...

I invited Duncan to watch the basketball game with me; there was no way I was missing it for the _world_. Getting the mini TV ready and popping open some cans of lager and crisps, we were soon good to go.

"I didn't know you liked basketball, Matt."

"I do, also I REALLY need to see who wins, my whole FUTURE depends on it."Exaggeration, my friends.

"Really? How so?"

Oh, super, someone to tell my diabolical plan to. I grinned happily, explaining everything to Duncan's eager ear. His face fell for some reason, instead of the laugh I expected. "Uh, that's great. But what if Heat doesn't win?"

"I have to keep my end of the bet, Dunc, just like he will. We're serious about this. That's why I REALLY REALLY REALLY need my _favorite little basketball team _to win for me!" he wasn't contented with that, I could tell, but whatever. I don't need him to tell me what's right and what's wrong. He saw what Mello had done to me yesterday; as my friend, he should want to get back at him too. But the game was starting in, like, 15 seconds and I was not in the mood to get pissed. So I pushed all my thoughts aside and focused on the TV as the show started. Damn, no kidding, it was a real tough match. I actually thought Lakers would win for a minute, or maybe they'd tie. How would we settle it if it tied? Huh, never thought of that. I watched on, not realizing that I held my breath almost the entire game, exhaling sharply whenever my team scored. I was on my heels, rocking back and forth, drinking can after can of beer, eyes completely glued.

2 and a half hours passed surprisingly fast, and I almost tipped my drink over when Miami Heat won! My team won! I could hear cheering and jeering along the whole dorm, and I was having a mini celebration of my own, hopping around the room screaming. "Duncan! Duncan, we did it Duncan! Duncan!" I pounced on him and rolled with him on the floor, on the verge of tears. I was laughing like a maniac, my mind blank and losing all control over my emotions. Getting on my knees infront of the TV, I held my hands in prayer. "Oh thank you God for making such a miracle happen tonight! I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"Chill Matt," Duncan said. I could hear the smile in his voice; even he, who was so against it, was happy for me.

"How? How do you expect me to chill? Oh my fucking God, I wanna kiss everyone right now!" Duncan blushed, kneeling down beside me. "Oh, don't worry Dunc, I don't mean you. Christ, I'm so Goddamn happy right now." I was so psyched to see Mello's priceless face tomorrow morning, though I'm sure it'd be more pissed than anything.

…

I walked through the front doors of the school with Duncan, basking in my own victory. Mello better not be hiding from me. Scanning through the hall, I found him hanging out at his locker, alone. I trudged over, whistling a happy tune and hugged him from behind. He jumped, shocked at the contact.

"Hey."

He turned around to stare at me. Even if he didn't watch the game last night, there was no way he didn't hear about the winning team from all the dudes in our school, so he should difinately know what I came over for. "I believe you owe me something, Mello." he stood still just staring at me for some time and I thought he forgot about our bet, but then he growled and slammed his locker shut. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the nearest handicap toilet with what I hope was enthusiasm. He closed the door and pushed me hard against it, getting on his knees. "Wow, I didn't know you were so excited for this."

"Shut it, I just want to get it over with," he snapped, undoing my belt. Shit, I was already hard looking at him unzip my pants. They were saggy without my belt to hold them in place. He got my dick out and stroked it a few times, glaring up at me the _whole _time. As if that wasn't unsettling enough, so I grabbed his head and pushed him down. He grunted, but began licking at the tip before going in for the kill and swallowing me whole. Fuck, I can't remember the last time I got a blowjob, and at the rate Mello was going, I knew I wouldn't last long. He was good at it, and I wasn't surprised, considering he probably had loads of practice with half the dudes in the school. I leaned my head against the stall door, closing my eyes. Damn, I was gonna blow soon.

"Mello..." he began sucking harder, moving faster, obviously realizing that I was reaching my limit soon. "Mello," my breath hitched. I clawed at the door, biting my lower lip, my eyes squinting shut. Then I came. Mello pulled away and _swallowed, _surprisingly. He helped me pull up and rezip my pants while I tried to regain my composure and even out my breathing.

"Come on, I don't want to be late for our first lesson," he said, punching my shoulder. How the hell is he so calm? I mean, he just sucked me off, and my come was on his lips, and...he looked so sexy...He licked the white off his lips, making him even _sexier. _

"Mello..."

"Stop raping me with your eyes, you perv." he whacked me on the head, snapping me out of my trance. "Let's _go._" he pushed me aside and open the toilet door, walking out, to which I followed him happily. The few people left in the hall stared at us, but fuck them. I just got sucked off by the hottest person in the entire college, the entire _world. _

I think its gonna be a great year.

**Author's note: MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HUNNAKAH EVERYBODY! Have fun this holiday and don't forget to stuff your faces with treats! Btw, about the basketball part, I don't know shit about these kind of sports but I needed something for them to bet on so that came out. Sorry if I offended anyone or whatever. Peace, I'm out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Mello**

"But if Heat wins, you have to give me a blowjob," Matt declared. Is he really that desperate to get laid? But still, that was a tough one. I would LOVE for him to leave me alone for the entire month, but I'd hate to have to give him a blowjob. Difficult decisions. I pondered silently. Wait, why was I thinking so hard for? Lakers would _obviously _win, and so will I.

"Fine, deal."

I could almost see the mini celebration he was having in his head. Poor Matt, still so naive. If this was his definition of revenge, he was going to have to try _a lot _harder. But I commend him for trying. I didn't even need to watch the game, THAT'S how confident I was. Nick did come by that night to invite me over to Luke's room to view it, but I turned him down. I wasn't exactly interested in sports, but I just personally felt that the Lakers were capable of beating their opponents in any game, so Matt was not in luck. Sliding into bed early, I just laid there staring at the ceiling. Halfway through the night, I heard the whole dorm go into a frenzy; people were shouting and yelling, some screaming profanities while others cheered. I'm just going to assume that the game ended and the outcome was, hopefully, what I was hoping for. Sighing, I closed my eyes.

A soft knock on the door shook me awake. "Come in." my door was always permanently unlocked, it was easier than locking it every single time I came in. The door creaked open and a silhouette appeared. "Nick?" I asked groggily, sitting up.

He closed the door and strutted over to my bed. "Hey, _Mello._" oh, he looked horny; he had that look on his face. Crawling onto the bed, he gave me a fierce kiss, touching me all over.

"What's with this, all of a sudden?" I said while he bit me.

"Mm, Mello..."

"Hey, Nick! I asked you a question."

"Victory sex." he slip a hand down my boxers.

"Oh, really? Who won?"

"Hmm...Miami Heat...Mel-"

"WHAT!" I pushed him off me and watched him tumble onto the floor. "Oh my FUCK Nick are you serious?!"

"Yea. Why, what's wrong babe?"

Everything. Everything was wrong. Every. Fucking. Thing. I was NOT ready to admit defeat to that idiot redheaded moron, and I was not ready to see his stupid smug ass face, or hear his stupid voice! Oh God, this was not happening. "Nick, please tell me you're joking..."

"I'm not, Mello. I didn't even know you liked the Lakers that much," he stood up, dusting himself. "It's ok, it's just one loss. They'll win the next game," he kissed my cheek. "Now lets continue..."

I slapped his hand away from its journey down my chest. "Oh no, you hormonal bastard. I'm in no mood for sex now."

"What? You were just now!"

"That was just now. Go away, I need to let off my anger now."

"Mello, you asshole! Its been 3 days!"

"Blame your libido. You can't even go 3 days without getting some."

"Only cos I can't control myself around you," he leaned down again, trying to kiss me.

"Cut the crap. Get out." Pouting, he finally gave it up and walked off sulkily. But I've got bigger things to handle than a sulky Nick, like an insufferable Matt, for example. Maybe, hopefully, Matt forgot about our bet, or maybe he was just joking when he suggested it. But I knew he wasn't. And there was no way he would let me off easy after what I did to him. with full knowledge that I was in for a hard day tomorrow, I went to sleep.

I was getting some books from my locker the next morning when someone hugged me from behind. Oh shit, it was Matt. "I believe you owe me something, Mello." I couldn't even manage to flip him off or even tell him to let go of me. I had the right mind to just turn and run away, but that wouldn't be fair. No, I had to keep to my word, keep to the bet. Growling, I closed my locker and dragged him into the toilet, slamming the door shut. Matt looked more stunned than smug though as I slammed onto the door. If he thought I was going to act like I was willing, he was damn wrong. I got on my knees and began taking off his belt; his pants slipping below his hips when I did so.

"I didn't know you were so excited."

"Shut it, I just wanna get it over with quickly," I unzipped his jeans, getting down to business. He was already semi hard so I stroked him a few times, glaring up at him as if to say 'I hope you're happy' the whole time, and he sure looked happy enough. Obviously getting uncomfortable with the eye contact, he grabbed my head and shoved it down. I got the hint. Licking the tip a bit, I went further down and started sucking. Might as well do a good job, right? And I know I give good head anyway; I could tell Matt knew it too by the noises he was making, moaning my name shamelessly. I could _also_ tell that he was getting close, which was good because I did not want to be late for my literature class, so I sucked faster until he finally came in my mouth. I swallowed(matter of habit).

He was still recovering from his orgasm so I helped him up by zipping up his jeans and doing his belt up. "Come on, I don't want to be late for our first lesson," I punched his shoulder but he was unresponsive and just kept staring at me, like he wanted to do me or something. Realizing that it was probably because I still had his come smeared all over my mouth, I licked my lips; but that just made him stare even harder. Damn, I've had enough of this asshat. "Stop raping me with your eyes, you perv. Lets go." geez, I'm just glad he asked for a blowjob instead of actual sex. But at the rate he's going, I have a feeling that he's gonna end up raping me one day anyway. When we walked out the toilet _together, _we got a few stares from the students in the hall. Two guys together alone in the toilet? Not to mention my reputation; I'm sure their imagination was running wild. But _whatever_. They can think whatever they want. My days of worrying about being judged were long over. Sayonara, bitches.

...

Friday afternoon, the whole school was called into the hall for some _really _important announcement. I walked over to the hall, annoyed. What did they want this time? I was one of the last few to enter through the double doors and took a seat at the back next to some nerdy looking kid. "Hey Mello," he snorted. I pretended that I didn't hear it.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," the principal, what was her name?, Ms Blumen, appeared on stage. "We're all gathered here to discuss some issues. Firstly we have a new art teacher, Mr Stephen, would you like to introduce yourself?" Oh my God, the guy who walked up on stage was _gorgeous. _THIS is our new art teacher?

"Hello everyone. I'm going to be teaching art and art history in this school," he smiled. He had a British accent, like Matt's, just a bit heavier. Shit, why did I just compare this dreamboat to Matt? I started cursing myself for not taking art. Those losers get to have Mr Stephen all to themselves!

"Oh, he's replacing Mrs Lillian," the dude beside me mumbled.

"What?" I turned to him.

"Our art teacher is pregnant. That's her replacement I guess."

"Oh, really?" Fuck him! I was about to cuss him out when I got a brilliant idea. I could use this guy to my advantage. "I hope you don't mind me asking but, what's your name?" I shifted to face him and leaned towards him, grinning seductively.

"Er...I'm Steve."

"You're not that bad looking, _Steve. _" I was so going to hell for this.

"Thanks..." he blushed, running a hand through his coal coloured hair.

"Ok, now moving on to more important matters," Ms whats-her-face started speaking again. "Due to budget cuts, we're going to have to assign everyone roommates." There was a groan throughout the entire hall. Roommates? That sucks. I sighed, leaning back into my seat. "I'm gonna read out everyone's roommates now. You'll have the entire weekend to move and get settled in."

"I hope we end up together, Mello," Steve whispered. I faked a smile.

"Abby Aber and Allison Avery." I groaned silently. We were getting grouped based on names _again? _Like I said, I always get paired with weirdos this way, and the guy's gonna be my roommate for the rest of college. Why can't they let us pick our own roommates? I frowned and listened out for my name. It reached the "M's" pretty soon so I didn't have to wait for long.

"Mello Keehl and..." here it comes..."Matt Jeevas. Room 6."

No. Fucking. Way.

I must be dreaming. This is just a nightmare. Oh God, someone wake me up! But I wasn't dreaming, this wasn't a nightmare, it was real. Fucking reality. No, if it wasn't a dream, then it must be a prank. Someone's screwing with me. I mean, what are the odds that I would end up with Matt, my most hated person in the entire school?

"Mello, are you alright?"

"No."

...

Matt shifted his stuff into my room the next morning, smiling from ear to ear. "Good morning sunshine," he greeted, throwing his duffel bag onto his bed. Turns out it wasn't a prank or a fix and I really had to room with him, and I was really fucking mad about that. I'd rather be alone for the rest of eternity than spend one week sharing a room with that asshole.

"Fuck you."

"I can't believe how lucky I am to room with the one and only Mello Keehl."

"I feel as lucky as a black cat," I mumbled. "Just my luck."

I flopped onto my bed, trying to ignore Matt's very annoying presence. Well, as long as I didn't talk to him, he SHOULD leave me alone. However, I soon found out that that method did not work with my _dearest _Matt who was as persistant as herpes. "OK!" I yelled, losing it. "Lets set down some rules shall we? Rule number one, don't touch my stuff. Rule number two, don't bother me while I'm studying. Rule number three-"

"Chill, Mello, I'll behave."

"_Rule number three, _don't fucking interrupt me."

"Wanna go for lunch? I heard there's pizza today," he cut me off again, walking over and pulling me off my bed by my wrist. He pulled me out of the room before letting go of me.

"Matt, stop fucking around," I breathed, resisting the urge to punch him.

"I'm not. Its not good to skip meals, Mello."

Realizing that it was probably best to just follow him instead of arguing, I walked with him down to the cafeteria. We bumped into his queer friend there, the one who had the honour of breaking a naked Matt out of the handcuffs I left on him.

"Oh, Duncan. Hey." Ah, Duncan, that's his name.

"Hello, Matt." Talk about awkward. I stood at the side watching them. "Why are you with Mello?"

"We're roomies now anyways so..."

"So you're gonna eat with him today?"

"Uh-"

"Oh, no! Of course not!" I spoke up, waving my hands in front of me. "You go ahead with Duncan, Matt. I see my friends." there was abosolutely no way I was having lunch with Matt, not when I already have to spend the rest of the day with him. I ran away to table Nick was at before anyone could protest. Nick was sitting with some guys I've never seen before, but I'm sure I could fit right in; most of them were actually pretty hot. "Hey Nick," I grinned. "Mind if I take a seat?" I looked around at everyone at the table, who were staring(oogling) back at me.

"No," they chorused. Squeezing myself in next to Nick, I rested my head on my hands.

"How's rooming with Matt?"

"Sucky," I said, noticing that everyone's attention was now on me, which wasn't unusual.

"Why? He's a nice guy." I looked at Nick like he just said the most absurd thing ever, which he did! Why was everyone so fooled by Matt?

"Oh yea, my man Jeevs? He's a cool guy. E's in mah computer class, y'know. E's funnah," one guy said while chewing on a slice of pizza. That just proved my point. But I knew no amount of talking would convince them that so I didn't bother trying. Stupid Matt, deceiving everyone.

"You don't have to hate him just cos you're on the same level with him, Mello," Nick said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're both 10s."

Whoa Matt's a TEN? That's bullshit. And I'm pretty sure I'm a solid 11.5, not some measly 10. "Hey, you're a 10, and I don't hate you."

Nick sighed and snickered. "Yeah, forget it. Erm hey you know you know we're having a little gathering tonight."

"Was that s'pose to be an invitation?" he turned away, nodding slightly. "Hah hah. Okay then. I'll go." _Anything to get me away from Matt. _

"Great. I'll come get you later, then."

When I returned to the room, Matt was already in it, lying on his bed playing a really loud video game. Frowning, I told him to turn it down. He did as I said without argument, which was kind of rare for him. But I'm not complaining; rather him like this than his usual self, though it was quite unsettling. He didn't even smile at me or anything; no, he didn't even _look _at me. Maybe he was pissed...at me? Nah, impossible. I haven't even done anything. "Hey, uh, Matt?" He hummed out a reply. "You seem kinda...gloomy."

"Aw, you care?" he finally looked up at me, grinning. I felt my face heat up.

"Wh-what? No, you moron! It was just a bit too quiet, I thought something happened to you."

"Hah! So you did care. Well, since you're so worried, I'll clear your little head. I was just too engrossed in my game, that's all." Ugh, he doesn't listen! Stupid blockhead.

"Uh, whatever. Just wanna let you know that I'll be going out later, so you'll be alone." He nodded then returned his focus back to his game. He didn't seem to care much. But what was I expecting; for him to break down and cry, begging me not to leave? Bullshit. I brought my book over to bed to read, flipping through the pages, but nothing was going in. Huh, maybe I did expect him to cry, seeing as he seemed to like me so much. Obviously, not as much as I thought. Still, why was I caring so much? There'll loads of people who'd _die _for me; let alone _cry _for me. I've got Luke, and Nick, and Sebastian...they all love me to bits.

A knock on the door shook me from my thoughts. "Mello? Its Nick." Oh, right.

"Yeah, coming." Shit I wasn't even changed yet. "Er, you gotta wait awhile!"

"Sure."

I ripped off my shirt, bending over the drawers to search for something suitable, completely forgetting about Matt. I was soon reminded of him, however, when I felt eyes on me. Turning around, I saw that he wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was staring, not that I expected him to. "Mind turning away?" I hissed, tugging at my pants.

He nodded. "How could I miss such a brilliant opportunity?" I could've ran into the bathroom, but I decided that it was too much of a hassle. Fuck it, its not as if I've never stripped in front of a guy before. Taking off my sweats so I was left in my underwear, I bent over again to dig out my pants. I heard Matt whistle.

"Damn, so Nick gets to see this everyday?"

"What. The hell are you talking about?" _Not that I didn't already know. _

"Nothing, nothing," He replied, rolling over so he was staring at me upside-down.

"I'm sure," smoothing down my outfit, I was ready to go. "Well, I'll be leaving now." He nodded from his upside down position. I swung the door open, ready to get out of the room as soon as possible, when Nick stepped in.

"Hey guys. Oh, Matt, wanna come with us? Its just a little gathering, and some guys you know'll be there, you'll fit right in!" I frozed on the spot. I could've punched him right there for even suggesting that. I glared at Matt, telling him to decline the offer with my eyes. His smile turned into a very mischievous smirk.

"Why, Nick, I'd _love _to go! Thanks for the invite," he hopped off the bed and followed us out. I walked ahead, but not before death glaring at Nick.

"I am _so _not having sex with you for the next month and a half!" This is great, really great. I thought I could get away from him, for just one night. Is that really too much to ask? I was still sulky when we entered the dorm room. There were about 12 people in there. The boys greeted us, ALL of us, unfortunately, heartily. I was hoping they'd shoo Matt out or something, but they just treated him like an old friend, knuckle pounding him and shit. Sighing, I pulled Nick to the side. "Hey, rule for tonight, do NOT let me get drunk," glancing at Matt, I repeated, "Do not, let me get drunk. No matter what."

After a while, though, it seemed like I was the only sober one at the 'gathering'. Even Nick was drunk, so he was no help keeping me away from alcohol. But I was resisting; alcohol made me do some pretty crazy shit, like _kissing Matt, _for example. Speaking of which, Matt seemed pretty tipsy himself. His face was all red and he was slumped on the couch, talking to Mark. "C'mon, Mello~drink! Its no fun if you don't..." Some brunette slurred, shoving a cup in my face. I protested with a sweet smile, pushing his hand away. He pouted, cute.

"I'd like a taste of _something_ _else_, though," I whispered. Damn, the drunkness of everyone was getting to me. He leaned forward and was halfway to my lips when the host(I think) clinked a spoon against a beer bottle. I gave brunette a chaste peck on the lips before pushing him away. He blushed, crawling away.

"Lets play 'truth or dare'!" someone shouted out. What was this, a girls' sleepover? But everyone was too drunk to protest, and I certainly didn't want to be the one to ruin their fun. We gathered in a circle on the floor, Matt forcing his way between everyone to sit beside me. I ignored him.

"Hey...Mello..."

"You smell of alcohol," I grimaced.

He smirked, burying his face in my ear. "You smell like strawberries."

I turned to Luke sitting on my other side, grabbed his shirt collar and pulling him into a hot kiss, letting Matt witness it. Yeah, I'm evil. "Okay, let's get this party started!" the host shouted, throwing an empty bottle into the middle of the circle. I broke away from Luke. He kept touching me, though, his hand straying everywhere. Maybe kissing him wasn't such a great idea, especially since I know he has a secret desire for me, though not so secret. Matt leaned on me, trying to join in. God help me. "Someone spin the goddamn bottle and start the fucking game!" I shouted, pushing both of them away from me.

"Well...since you're so eager*hic*...why don't _you _start out then," Finny graciously decided to suggest. The others didn't seem to oppose this idea, and leaned forward eagerly.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Fine, fine. Truth."

"Losing your virginity!" the guy, Chuck was it?, shouted out eagerly, waving his hand around. "We want the details!" I blushed, looking around the circle. Everybody waited excitedly for my answer. Well, I guess everyone was eager to know about an event that happened a _gazillion _years ago.

"Ok, fine. Since you guys wanna know so badly," I began, "Here's how it went. When I was 14, I had a roommate. I think his name was Noah. And…well, you know." Yeah, pretty anti climatic, but I didn't want them to know EVERYTHING. I coughed awkwardly, waiting for someone to comment.

"How did he look like?"

"Um, kind of brown-orangey hair and brown eyes. Pretty cute."

"What kind of person was he?" Oh God, it's like they turn into a bunch of teenage girls when they're drunk.

"He was quite a nice guy. Popular…smart?"

Matt cleared his throat. "Uh, he was your…_roommate._" I nodded, realizing where he was getting at. "How did things turn out between both of you after that?"

"We didn't start dating, if that's what you meant. We just carried on as usual until he migrated to Australia."

The atmosphere became pretty tense after that, and everyone seemed to have lost their interest in the game, some passed out on the floor while a few others just fooled around and drank more. Matt drank some more too while still sitting next to me, getting drunker by the minute, like he didn't even realize that I was still beside him. Funny thing, he was drinking more than he was before I told my story, like he was intentionally trying to get drunk. But that was his problem, as long as he didn't try to bring me into it. When I got bored of watching college boys and their drunken shenanigans, I decided to leave, stealthily, so people didn't try to make me stay. Matt tugged on my pant leg when I stood up. "Take…me—me wi…th you," he mumbled. I assumed he wanted me to bring him back to our room. Good thing I stayed sober. Sighing, I grabbed him under the arms and pulled him up, clutching his waist and wobbling to the door. No one tried to stop us on the way so I got out hurriedly and stumbled down the hall. Fuck, Matt was kind of heavy, and he was leaning all his weight on me, mumbling gibberish. I threw him onto his bed, almost falling down with him. I didn't know whether I should get him out of his clothes or not, but after some consideration, I decided against it. Hmm, now thinking of it, Noah's hair was like Matt's, but a tad bit lighter. It was really soft too. I wonder ifMatt's hair if soft…I extended my hand ready to have a feel, when I came to my senses.

Whoa what was I _doing? _I scampered away and turned off the lights before I did something weird. I crawled into my bed, hiding under the covers. _Stupid Matt._


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note:warning, this chapter is a bit angsty. Ha ha. Anyway, enjoy. Oh, and a very happy new year to everyone! Sorry this chapter took forever, I've been real busy with school. Apologies!  
Matt  
YES! Mello and I are roommates! What are the fucking odds of THAT? Out of all these people, I actually got roomed with Mello. I knew yesterday was a good start to a great year, I knew it; and now its proven. I was more than happy when I moved my stuff into his, our, room on Saturday morning. Mello was quite the opposite though, not that I expected anything else. The atmosphere wasn't what I was expecting either; things got awkward after 5 minutes even though I was trying my hardest to fill up all the silent gaps between us. That's when he started on the 'rule setting'. Gah, rules ruin all the fun. "Chill, Mello, I'll behave," bored of listening to this bullcrap, I cut him off halfway through the third rule. This seem to make him even angrier.  
"Rule number three, don't fucking interrupt me."  
I sighed. There was no getting through to this guy, was there? I guess even perfect people have their flaws, like being stubborn, or headstrong, or really bitchy. But all those just made him even sexier, so that was just fine. Damn, I could feel my stomach rumbling, and that only meant one thing: "Wanna go for lunch? I heard there's pizza today." I thought Mello would be excited; I mean, it's PIZZA, everyone loves pizza, but he didn't even budge from his position in the bed. Just stared at me with this clueless expression on his face, so I had to get him out by force. He followed me obediently, surprisingly, until we exited the stuffy room, where he pulled out of my grip roughly.  
"Matt, stop fucking around."  
"I'm not. It's not good to skip meals, Mello." I didn't think he'd listen to that excuse, but he actually listened to me and followed me down, albeit still frowning sourly. What a nice change of attitude for a change. And it was all going great…until we ran into Duncan. Not that I had a problem with him or whatever, it's just the little time I have with Mello outside the room, and he was starting to open up to me too, I think. I would've grabbed Mello and ran away, but Duncan already spotted us. "Oh, Duncan. Hey…" I hope that didn't sound too fake.  
"Hello, Matt." Well, if I was afraid of myself sounding forced, then Duncan definitely needed to start worrying about how he sounded too. "Why are you with Mello?"  
God, do I have to explain everything? "We're roomies now anyways so…"  
"So you're gonna eat with him today?" I sure hope so.  
"Uh—"  
"Oh no, of course not! You go ahead with Duncan, Matt. I see my friends." Fuck. Mello walked off without another word, not bothering about the awkward situation he was leaving me in.  
"You don't have to look so uncomfortable around me, Matt," Duncan said, hurt present in his voice.  
"That's not—I'm not, Dunc."  
"Good." He walked towards an empty table and set his things down, looking up at me. I guess that was my que to go over. I sat down opposite him, losing my appetite when I felt his intense gaze on me. Damn it, he can't be angry at me just cos I almost rejected him for Mello, right? I mean, I like both of them equally! I just…like Mello a little more. And wasn't that natural? Duncan knew that from the first time we ever spoke to each other so why did he seem to have a problem with it now? "I wouldn't advise you to get your hopes up, Matt," he mumbled suddenly.  
I looked up, confused. He was bent over his lunch, but he wasn't touching it. "What the hell are you talking about—"  
"I know you two are roommates and such, but don't expect you to end up with him. Or for him to like you. So you should really just forget about him," he replied a bit too quickly, still staring down, hunched over the table.  
"Where is all this coming from, Duncan?" my eyes widened. I always knew that was true, but I didn't EVER expect to hear it from Duncan, never. My hands were starting to shake with…with pure confusion.  
"I just…I just wanted to warn you, Matt…" I could tell Duncan was getting agitated to, he was speaking through gritted teeth and he wouldn't even look up at me. I didn't get it. He always seemed to encourage me with my love for Mello, so what the hell was happening. I was speechless until it finally hit me; he wanted Mello just as much as I did. He was Jealous. Jealous because I got to be with Mello 24/7 from now on and he's barely spoken one word to him. I wouldn't be surprised, lots of people in the school would be envious of my position; obviously Duncan was no exception. But if that was true, he could've just told me instead of sprouting all this shit to hurt me. If that were the case, we'd be fighting a war between ourselves, but I'd rather have heard it to my face than have him beat around the bush.  
"You're jealous? Is that what this is, Duncan, jealousy?" I scoffed.  
Anger flashed across his eyes as he finally turned his gaze to me. "Jealous! Why would I be jealous of Mello?!" he exclaimed. Ok, that was… not what I meant. Duncan must have seen it in my eyes or read my expression, because he seemed to realize his mistake. But the problem was, he didn't try to correct himself, he just glared at me even harder. "He…he…" he stuttered, having trouble finding something to say. "Someone like Mello will never end up with a person like you! Don't even bother, Matt," he spat, standing up. Casting one final glare at me, he left the cafeteria.  
I couldn't bring myself to go after him, what was I suppose to do at this point anyway? Ask him what he meant? Why he was so pissed? Apologize? Why, I knew his words were true, sadly. I knew it long ago, from the moment I first laid eyes on Mello. But, God, I didn't need to be reminded, especially not by my supposed good friend. That's just harsh. I glanced up at the table Mello was seated at, the one filled up with the 'cool' kids, the kind Mello'd actually go for. Christ, I thought this kind of drama ended along with high school. I left for the room while Mello was still down in the canteen. I really needed to cool my head, calm down for a bit because I really think I was gonna cry any moment, no joke.  
Throwing myself onto my bed, I did the best thing I could think of at the current situation; video games. They'd clear my head, or at least distract me enough for me to believe that. I wasn't expecting Mello to get back so soon though. Seems like today was full of the unexpected. *Sigh*.  
"Will you turn it down? Its fucking annoying," he said halfway to his bed. That sucks; the noise was the main distracting factor. But with Mello in the room now, there's no point anyway. He stayed silent for awhile after that, not his usual silent, it was an awkward silent. Maybe he was hoping I wouldn't listen to him so we'd have something to fight about, and when that happens he can go complain to the dorm head about how we're not suited for each other. Shit, I was getting too worked up. But I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, Mello obviously hates me, rooming with me must seem like a punishment to him. He sure showed it. "Hey, uh, Matt?"  
"Mm?"  
"You seem kinda...gloomy."  
Damn, he noticed. I thought I was doing a great job at hiding it. Well, I can't exactly tell him what happened, can I? "Aw, you care?"  
"Wh-what? No, you moron. It was a bit too quiet so I thought something happened to you," he mummured.  
"Hah, so you do care! Well, since you're so worried, I'll clear your little head. I'm just too engrossed in my game, that's all." He 'tsked' irritatedly and placed his hands on his narrow hips.  
"Uh, whatever. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be going out later, so you'll be alone." I nodded slightly. There was nothing else I could do; though I really did not want to be alone tonight. But no amount of crying and begging I did would convince him to stay in, I knew that. And I'd appreciate a little alone time anyway. The atmosphere in the room was unusually tense, not to mention awkward. It was broken, though, when Nick knocked on the door.  
"Mello, it's Nick."  
"Yeah, coming," Mello shouted back, but he didn't sound as enthusiastic as I expected. Maybe he didn't want to leave. Maybe he wanted to stay with me tonight…Argh, forget it. There's no point thinking of such things; I knew it wasn't true. "Er, you gotta wait awhile!" He hopped off his bed as Nick shouted back a response. Taking his shirt off, he bent over to the closet to get out a suitable shirt. I stared, naturally. I couldn't help it, you can't blame me! Well, perhaps I was staring A BIT too obviously cos Mello noticed. No point trying to hide it now. I continued staring, more cheekily this time. "Mind turning away?" he mumbled, though I'm sure we both knew what the answer would be.  
I nodded, a grin forming on my face. "How could I miss such a brilliant opportunity?" He sucked in a large amount of air, like he was trying not to get angry. But instead of retaliating, he just took off his pants and continued changing. He bent down real low to the bottom drawer of the dresser to get his pants out and I almost came right there and then. Hot damn, that was a fucking nice view. "Damn, so Nick gets to see this every day?" I whistled. He was a lucky guy, that Nick. ANYONE would kill to be in his position; I am no exception. Mello whipped his head around to stare straight at me, narrowing his eyes.  
"What. The hell are you talking about?" Playing dumb won't help you here, Mello. Everyone already knows 'your little secret'. I shrugged and flipped myself over, enjoying the upside down view of him.  
"Nothing, nothing."  
"I'm sure," he said, running his hands down his front. He stared into the mirror for awhile before announcing his leave. I didn't know how much I wanted him to stay until he said that, like all my emotions were triggered with that one sentence. I almost stretched out my hand to grab him, but I held myself back, thankfully. The door swung open to reveal a very excited Nick, who smiled warmly. He pushed his way into the room and waved at me.  
"Hey, guys. Oh, Matt, wanna come with us?" he surprised me with the sudden invitation, and Mello looked pretty stunned too. "It's just a little gathering, and some guys you know'll be there, you'll fit right in!" I weighed out my options in my head; if I declined the offer, I'd have to spend the rest of the long night alone with only my video games to entertain me. Of course, that wouldn't have been a problem before I met Mello, but it seems like ever since he stepped into my dull life, it'd opened my eyes to a few thing I'd been seriously missing out on; like social interaction. But then again, would it be awkward if I went? Maybe it would turn out like Scott's party, maybe it would turn out like all the other parties I've ever been too. Though, maybe it wouldn't…  
Mello was giving me a serious death glare, daring me to accept, and I guess that was when I made up my mind. "Why, Nick, I'd LOVE to go. Thanks for the invite!" I replied, following them out the door. A pissed off Mello walked ahead of both of us, mumbling angrily to himself. Man, he hated this that much?  
Nick must've noticed my crestfallen face cos he turned to me. "Don't mind him, he's like that." Easy for him to say; he's not the one being hated. Out of courtesy, I smiled back. We reached the guy's dorm room, and it turned out to be some dudes from one of my classes. They gave most of their attention to Mello, but they were really friendly to me too. Huh, maybe tonight will go along better than expected. Mello pulled Nick away so I was left alone with everyone else who kept forcing drinks on me. The stuff was pretty strong too, made me really dizzy.  
"Come on, Matt. Drink!" they kept saying. Seems like everyone was trying their best to get wasted, or at least just a little bit drunk, that is, everyone except Mello. Yeah, I wasn't anywhere near him, but I still kept looking at him. Shit, what was wrong with me? I really needed to, or at least TRY, to forget about him. But all the alcohol was getting to my head, and I couldn't really think straight anymore. I was so afraid I would just walk over to Mello and embarrass myself, so I had to find something (or someone) to distract myself with. I looked around the messy room, across the floor and my eyes finally landed on a figure by the couch. I walked over to it and saw an awfully familiar face staring up at me.  
"Heyyy, you're…Mick?" he hiccupped, giving me a silly grin.  
"It's—it's Matt…" I replied, taking the empty spot next to him.  
"Oh, yeah~ I'm Mark."  
Oh, yes. That was the guy that…oh…I stared at him hard, feeling jealousy bubble in my chest. He was oblivious and continued sipping at his plastic cup. "Tell me, Mark," I leaned forward. That caught his attention and he turned to me.  
"Hmm?"  
"How was it like?" Shit, what was happening to me?  
"What?"  
"How was it like fucking Mello?" What the fuck was I saying? It was the alcohol, the beer. I would've have asked that out loud if I was sober!  
Mark's face grew red as he gaped at me, not answering.  
"Really, I wanna know. Was it good?" I gave him a predatory smirk and he seemed to slink further into the sofa.  
"I don't know..."  
"Don't be shy. Just be honest here. I won't eat you."  
"You-"  
Suddenly, someone started clinking a spoon against a glass to get our attention. We spun our heads towards where he was standing on a table. He looked like he was about to say something until someone else shouted:"lets play truth or dare!" There was grunt throughout the room, but no one objected; probably all to drunk to. Instead, they started to form a circle on the floor. I spotted Mello getting down beside Luke and pushed through the crowd to get beside him. He frowned when I sat next to him but didn't say anything.  
"Hey Mello..."  
"You smell like alcohol," he wrinkled his nose.  
"You smell like strawberries," I mumbled, burying my face in his ear. Crap where was I getting all this confidence from?  
He pushed me away roughly and turned to Luke, grabbing him by the collar and kissing him hotly. I wish he knew how much that hurt me. Well, actually I'm sure he was only doing that because he KNEW I couldn't stand it. Tsk. Even after they broke apart, Luke was still all over him. I couldn't just sit back and take it all in! So I joined in. Mello looked pretty pissed at both of us and attempted (but failed miserably) to push us away. I slid my hand under his shirt while kissing his ear, moving down his neck. Luke, not wanting to lose out, let his hands roam over Mello's legs and thighs, straying a little higher until Mello finally had enough. "Can someone spin the goddamn bottle and start the fucking game!"  
"Well since you're so eager, why don't you start off, Mello?" one of his short friends spoke up. Everyone looked anticipatingly at him.  
"Fine, fine. Truth," he sighed.  
"Losing your virginity!" Chuck exclaimed immediately, like he had that question planned all along. "We want the details!"  
A slight blush tainted Mello's cheeks as he diliberated whether he should answer. Everybody got even more excited and leaned forward to hear everything. "Ok, fine. Since you guys wanna know so badly," he began, "Here's how it went. When I was 14, I had a roommate. I think his name was Noah. And…well, you know." An awkward silence followed afterwards, probably cos everyone was trying to picture the scene in their heads.  
"How did he look like?"  
"Um, kind of brown-orangey hair and brown eyes. Pretty cute."  
"What kind of person was he?"  
"He was quite a nice guy. Popular…smart?"  
I cleared my throat. "Uh, he was your…roommate." He nodded. "How did things turn out between both of you after that?"  
"We didn't start dating, if that's what you meant. We just carried on as usual until he migrated to Australia." Of course that's what happened. God, what was i expecting. And you heard him; the guy, Noah, he was cute, smart, popular. Seemed a lot like the type Mello'd go for in an instant. Not some dopey old gamer like me. Duncan was right, sadly, so right. I should forget about it, all of it. And the only way I knew how? I drank. Can after can; I wanted to forget about my feelings, I wanted to forget about my life, I wanted to forget that Mello was beside me, watching me the whole time. I wanted to forget.  
It'd be much easier that way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mello**

I woke up early on Sunday morning to visit the school building to see Mr Stephen, leaving Matt sleeping in bed to get over his hangover. I kinda enjoyed staring at his sleeping face for awhile. Shit, what the fuck? I could not let the weirdness from yesterday continue. So I just filled my mind up with Mr Stephen. You didn't think I'd forget about our _hot _new art teacher, did you? Of course not. Damn, art students have to come back to school on Sundays too? How unlucky. But their reward is Mr Stephen; I guess I wouldn't really mind either.

I entered the building and started looking around for the art room, which turned out to be at the end of the hallway on the second floor. Its quite strange that I never actually KNEW we had an art room. Well, its show time. Fixing my hair and jeans, I gingerly poked my head into the room, smiling. Literally the entire class turned to face me, including Mr Stephen, whose eyes grew wider. "Yes?" he mumbled.

"Oh, don't mind me; I'm Mello, by the way. I'm just here to find Steve," I answered and quickly walked over to Steve who was conveniently seated at the front row. Everyone's gazes turned towards him and said guy had a silly grin plastered to his red face.

"Uh, you can't just walk in during class. I'm sorry," Mr Stephen took a step towards our table but didn't move any further than that.

"I won't disturb you guys, I swear! I just want to observe. And I know that's against the rules, but..." I frowned, casting my eyes toward the wooden brown desk. I could _almost _hear him contemplating his next move; but I guess he decided to give it up cos he stopped arguing and continued on with his lesson.

"Hey Mello," Steve snorted.

"Mm."

Oh God, Mr Stephen looks so hot when he teaches. I'm gonna get him, I swear. I don't care what it takes; I'm so determined.

This is where my mission starts.

I walked back to the room when the art class ended. Ok, so I didn't have MUCH progress today. Mr Stephen had to leave immediately after class to go somewhere urgently so I had no chance to speak to him, sadly. Matt was already seating up in bed when I entered the room. "Oh...hey where were you?"

My mouth slammed shut. Suddenly, I didn't feel like telling him exactly where I had gone. I felt kind of...guilty. But why? Perhaps it was because I knew it would hurt him. Then, he would give me that face he always uses to hide his pain; which I was really used to by now, mind you; but somehow this was different. "I-was out with...Nick," I lied, shifting from one foot to another.

"Oh, ok. Shit, sorry, my head hurts."

"That's because you drank so much last night."

"Oh, yeah. Last night..." he looked up at me.

"Why DID you drink so much?"

He looked down hurriedly before replying. "Uh, I guess cos everyone was in a party mood and I didn't want to be a wet blanket or whatever."

"Really? Are you sure that was it?" Oh, shit, someone stop me. I seemed to have lost all control over my body, but my fucking mouth kept running.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Are you sure it wasn't because of the _game?" _I stepped toward him with my hands on my hips until I was towering over his bed, towering over him. I was subconsciously hoping that it was because Matt heard about me and Noah and was drinking to 'drown his sorrows'. Drinking to forget sounded like a damn good reason to get pissed drunk.

"What game?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"Christ, Mello! Why are you interrogating me? I have a fucking headache and I'm really not in the mood to answer your questions!"

With that, I snapped back to reality and regained my sensibility. Damn, now he was pissed. "I-I'm sorry, Matt..." I stammered. He opened his mouth then shut it again, as if he was shocked. Heck, _I _was shocked. I just apologized to _Matt, _and really sincerely too, which wasn't a problem, but not something I would've done, say, a week ago. And now...? What the hell was happening to me? Was I getting soft or sappy or was I starting to...care about Matt? Maybe I was starting to like him, just a bit, but still too much. This was not suppose to happen.

...

I started visiting the art room everyday after classes just to see Mr Stephen, selfishly using Steve as my access card. Its not as if I didn't feel bad about cheating his feelings like that, I just cared about Mr Stephen a little more. But it was working. Mr Steohen learned my name the second time I was there.

"Mello, as in M-e-l-l-o-w?"

"No, Mello as in M-e-l-l-o."

And he had laughed. Lots of the dudes kept trying to get my number after class, but I was more interested in giving it to Mr Stephen. But he was just so _innocent; _I didn't know what was going on in his pretty head. The obvious flirting didn't work, it was time to make it physically. So I decided to ask him out; not exactly a date, but close enough. I walked up to him one day while he was packing up his stuff. "Hello Mello," he smiled.

"Hey, Mr Stephen. I just wanted to tell you that you really good and I know I don't take art or anything but you are great!"

He blushed pink, waving his hand. "Thank you, Mello, but I'm really not as great as you think I am."

"Its true! I really like you!"

His blush darkened noticeably. "I really like you too, Mello?"

"Really? So you wouldn't mind going out for dinner with me?"

"T-tonight?"

"Would be great! Unless you've already got something on...?"

"Uh, no I think I'm free tonight." my heart skipped and my grin widened.

"Th-that's great! Lets go." I followed him out the door and we walked to the school parking lot.

"I hope you don't mind taking my bike. Its my baby," he led us to a sleek, glossy black motorbike. It was gorgeous! Damn, he has good taste. I nodded excitedly, taking the helmet he handed me. "Where to, Mr Keehl?"

"Uh, just keep driving. I'll tell you where to go." Actually, i had a pretty good destination in mind; somewhere not to expensive but not too casual. I got onto the bike behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist as he started the engine. It roared to life and we tore through the school gate out onto the main road. I hugged him tighter, my fingers fluttering at his stomach. But as exhilarating as it was riding on the back of a badass motorbike with the sexiest teacher alive, it all had to end as we neared our destination. "Make a right turn here," I mumbled into his ear. He did as I said and turned.

We entered the parking lot of a little cafe called The Rose Petal and the bike slowed to a stop. "Oh, what a lovely tea shop," Mr Stephen gasped. Then, without reason, his face suddenly became downcast. "Erm, its a pretty couple-y place, Mello."

Oh crap. He didn't look very happy about that...maybe I made a bad decision in destination.

"Did you come here with a...like, a _lover _before...?"

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh, sorry for asking something weird. I-I was just wondering how you knew about this place."

Shit. Well, actually, Nick _did _bring me here once(where we had sex in the toilet) but he did NOT need to know that. "Uh...my friend just happened to buy some really nice crossiants from here one time so I wanted to try it out. With you."

"O-Oh I see. Ok, well, lets get in then." He tried to smile it off but I could still feel tension, which needed to be gotten rid off ASAP. But as we walked into the shop, I saw...Matt! I gasped, taken aback, and stepped back. What was he doing here? It was a good distance from the school.

"Mello? What's wrong?"

Matt looked over from behind the cashier counter but didn't say anything. That was...odd. I stared harder and realised that that was not Matt. In fact, I started to question myself. How the hell did I mistake _that _for Matt? That dude had brownish hair and blue eyes, dressed nothing like Matt, and did not have his eyes glued to a video game. Also, he was a cashier. I'm pretty sure Matt was not working as a cashier in a cafe. No matter how little I knew about him, I still knew that. So...why?

"Mello? Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. I just thought I saw..." he looked over with a puzzled face. "Nevermind. There's a free seat there." The tension remained there, if not heavier. So I did the best thing I could think off; I held Mr Stephen's hand to pull him to the table. I almost thought he was going to recoil; but he smiled.

We filled up the window seat with an overview of the rose garden outside. This was the perfect place. Mr Stephen was still red; embarrassed, shy? I don't know. But I wanted to tease him about it. "Your face is flushed. Is it too hot here?"

"No, you're too hot," he said, staring straight at me.

I definately did not expect that from such an innocent, shy character, not that I wasn't happy. But the shock came first. "Thanks?"

He smirked, then chuckled. "Oh Mello. You never fail to amaze me."

Wow he was getting chatty now. Maybe the change in environment was spurring him on. Guess he can't really show interest to a student in _school_, but here? Where no one could see us? That's a different story. I knew this was a good idea! By tonight, I'll have him spinning in my hand. By tomorrow, I'll conquer.

"Well let's eat," he raised his hand to call a waiter over.

"Yea. Let's."

We talked more, mostly flirting. And I found out more about his life; like he has five sisters(FIVE), and he used to hate art in high school until he decided it was the only subject that could get him somewhere. And he wasn't as shy as I thought he was; I broke his facade that night.

The 'date' went beautifully; ended beautifully too, though I didn't want it to end. But still, everything was perfect. I even got a goodnight kiss out of it. Mr Stephen was dropping me off and I knew I had to make good use of the chance. So while I was getting off the bike, I turned back to him and frowned.

"What? You didn't enjoy it?"

"No, not that. In fact, quite the opposite. I enjoyed it _so_ much, I just want something to remember it by." I was hoping he had gotten the hint. I didn't really want to spell it out for him.

"Like what? Like...this?" He leaned forward, agonizingly slow. I was praying so hard that it was going to be a kiss; I had no idea how I'd react if this was his idea of a sick joke. I'll probably get a heart attack. He held my chin between his fingers and pulled me toward him, letting my eyes blink shut. Soon, the distance between us was gone and he stole my breath when we kissed. It was a pretty deep kiss too. I still felt hot when we broke apart, like I was still missing something. "I hope that was a good enough momento."

"It was good. I'll be asking for something.._more..._next time though," I gave him a playful wink before walking off into the dorm. I faintly heard him call "Goodbye" to me before the engine of his bike revved off. I was still on cloud nine though; I don't even know how I managed to walk all the way back to the room, but I did.

"Hey Mello. You're back pretty late today," Matt said once I went in. I didn't bother to reply him; I was too high in the clouds. "Are you...drunk?"

"What the fuck? _Good evening to you too, Matt._"

"I'm sorry. You just seem a bit high. So...who were you with?"

"N-no one." Shit, it was the guilt again. It was back.

"Oh, yeah, Mello. Go ahead and lie to me. As if I didn't already see the whole thing unfold right in front of me through our window. It shows an overview of our driveway, you know." What? Oh no...Matt was showing me that face again and i just felt so terrible. It was a feeling I've never felt before, and never wanted to feel again.

"You. You saw us?"

"Unfortunately so. So who _was_ he?"

"No one. Just some random guy. Why are you so _angry, _anyway? Why do you care? I didn't know it was any of your business."

He gaped at me for awhile, his expression unchanging. "I'm not angry. Its just that you've been staying back in school alot lately, and I thought maybe it had something to do with that _random guy._ "

"Well, like I said, its not any of your business." He stopped arguing with me then. Instead, he 'hmphed' and buried himself under the blanket, probably thinking he could hide from me that way. And I didn't feel like arguing either.

...

I went to the art room again the next day, trying to avoid Matt's suspicious stare the whole time while walking out the lecture hall. Today was the big day. I couldn't wait any longer; its been a week! That's more than enough time. I think.

I plopped myself next to Steve who was setting up his canvas. "Erm, hey...Mello..."

"Hi Steve. What's wrong? You're all red."

"I w-was just...wondering if-if you were maybe...free? Tonight?"

"I'm sorry, Steve. I've got something planned. Maybe tomorrow."

His face lit up. "Re-really? Yeah! T-tomorrow's great."

Aw, how cute.

Mr Stephen walked in at that moment and all my attention turned to him. Just remembering our kiss made me light headed. He smirked in my direction and I winked back. When the lesson started, I zoned out, naturally(I wasn't taking the subject anyway). I had the perfect plan planned out in my head and I was rehearsing it out in my mind. It was pretty perfect. I just hoped it would _work _perfectly. I've been putting off all my..._urges..._cos I've been spending all my extra time in the art room and I was just about ready to burst. Jacking off was NOT an option because I always believe that was for the ugly, desperate and dumb. I was definately NOT ugly or dumb, but a little bit desperate right now. So Mr Stephen better not blow me off. I wonder how _he _does it... Mmm...

Is he a virgin?

What's his favourite position?

I need to find out.

The class went on FOREVER. Or at least I felt like it did. I was fidgeting in my seat the whole time, praying for it to end soon. With five minutes left, I was just about ready to jump him I front of the whole class; but I had more restraint than _that. _Finally, it ended and everyone started packing up their things _soooooo slowly, _and some even stayed behind to chat up Mr Stephen. So I had to wait yet some more. Patiently, until the last student had scampered out of the room. It was then that Mr Stephen decided to look up and notice me.

"Mello, why are you still here?" he grinned.

"I believe you still owe me something, Mr Stephen..." I whispered, flashing the same cheeky grin back at him.

"Oh, was yesterday not enough?" he walked towards the table I was currently leaning against, taking his hands out the pocket of his jeans.

"Not even close. Convince me that you can do better."

He continued walking towards me until we were only inches away. Placing each hand on either sides of my hips, he leaned forward slightly. "Alright. Prepare yourself." Suddenly, he lunged forward and we were connected. And maybe it was just suppose to be a peck, but I didn't want it to end. I grabbed his tie, pulling him closer, so desperate for more. We stayed like that for awhile, enjoying it, but he pulled away halfway through and stared into my eyes intently.

"W-what?" I hope I didn't do anything wrong.

"Can I tongue you?" he asked. And he was completely serious! I laughed, amused at his cluelessness. "What's so funny? I don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable."

"No...its not that, that's very thoughtful of you. But haven't you thought that maybe I wanted this just as much as you do?" I said, releasing the grip on his neck. His eyes widened and a goofy grin began to form on his lips. "Do whatever you want."

"Don't regret it."

He kissed me again, slipping his tongue into my mouth this time. I played along, letting my tongue tease his as well. He didn't seem to be making another move, so I had to start. Loosening his tie, I started to unbutton the buttons on his shirt, untucking it from his pants. His hands remained steady on my waist, not daring to venture further. I whimpered into the kiss, grinding my hips forward. I guess he got the hint cos his hands travelled down to undo the laces on my pants. I slid my hands into his opened shirt and felt up his toned chest.

"You wanna do it here?" his lips quivered. "I didn't lock the door…"

"No one's gonna come in here," I replied, getting onto the table. He settled in between my legs, licking down my neck and nuzzling my collarbone. I felt my pants get stripped off but I was too into it and I was so numb already. Mr Stephen held me by the shoulders and gently pushed me down so I was lying flat on the table and spread my legs. His belt buckle clinked as it knocked against the wooden table while he positioned himself in front of me.

"Don't regret this, Mello."

"I-I won't," gasping, I grabbed his crisp collar and pulled him into a kiss. "Go on."

He gulped and _slowly _entered me, his breath quickening. "Are you Okay, Mello?"

I nodded, squeezing my eyes shut. The heat was too overwhelming and I could feel our hearts pounding together when we connected. He began moving inside me and I almost screamed. It felt too good after so long, after fighting for so long just for _this_, and now it was really happening. I almost couldn't believe it; and I wouldn't have believed it was real if there wasn't an amazing surge of pleasure with every thrust. I held on to the table edge, desperate for something to hold on to before I completely lose myself in the bliss.

…

Mr Stephen threw his clothes back on while I remained on the table, cleaning "fluid" off my leg. "That was great, Mello. You're amazing."

"You- you were pretty good yourself."

"No, I mean it…you're amazing…" he smiled softly, grabbing my hand. "I really…really like you." He was blushing like a preschool kid admitting to his first crush, and maybe that's what he was.

"I really like you too."

"No, I REALLY like you. I don't ever want to let you go, Mello." My heart sped up as I came to a realization; he…loved me? Did I love him too? I wanted to; maybe then I could start afresh, start all over. But even as the words started to form on my tongue, I still felt like something was seriously missing, like my heart was still somewhat empty. And somehow, call it instinct, call it experience, but I knew that confessing to him would not make it any more filled. "I'm sorry. This may come as a shock. You probably don't hear that very often from random guys you've slept with. Gosh, what am I saying…"

"No. You're not a random guy. You're honest, and gracious and…incredible."

He looked at me with expectant, pleading eyes, like those of an abandoned soul.

"But…I'm sorry…I'm a jerk and…and I was just toying with you. I'm sorry," I stammered before hopping off the desk. He reached out to hold me but I turned and ran, and even as I ran I could still feel his gaze burning into me.

**Author's note: Happy Valentine's day! Sorry if you think Mello's a total ass for ditching Mr Stephen like that, but remember!: EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON…**

**Again, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Matt **

I didn't know what's been up with Mello lately; all he did was sneak around. And he always looked nervous, avoiding me and shit. Then I found out the reason why: he found someone. _Someone. _And I had to see the whole love scene develop RIGHT in front of me from our dorm room window, and it was almost enough to shatter my heart, _almost. _That was it for me, wasn't it? After seeing that, surely my heart would let out and it'd be over. I'd stop going after Mello; I'd stop getting hurt. And that was it.

So I let it go.

But the scene I saw the next day manage to split my heart right through the middle, like a perfectly prepare dish. And Mello sure looked like he enjoyed eating it. He walked out after class that afternoon, probably heading to see _his someone, _and I wasn't intending to interfere. Like I had said; I was over. So I left too, not bothering about him. Maybe I'd go bang a brunette, remind myself why I hate blondes. As I walked past the art room, I saw Mello enter it. That was...weird. Was _his someone _in there? Ok, I know I said I'd stop meddling, but I just wanted to see how this guy looked like. No harm, right? I walked up gingerly and peered through the transparent door pane, spotting Mello making himself comfortable next to some queer looking guy. I didn't believe it at first, but then I saw Mello smile brightly at him, so bright that even his eyes lit up; those beautiful eyes...no way. Impossible. I lost Mello to this ratbag? Mello, the sexy college slut, fell for a nerd? What kind of chick flick shit _is _this? I stepped back from the door, wide eyed, shocked, surprised.

Still fuming, I stomped back to our room. There is something seriously wrong with that kid if he's gonna choose some loser over me. Not that I was jealous or _sour _or anything (well, just a little bit), I was just so shocked. Love knows no bounds, I knew that, but Mello didn't. He has STANDARDS, high ones, and that douche definitely did not fit it. What did he have that I didn't? I have nicer hair, a nicer face, I'm probably bigger…

Perhaps I wouldn't be so pissed if it was Nick or Luke or any of Mello's other hot friends, but really. Ugh! Is everyone going _crazy _or something? First with Duncan and his sudden outburst and now with Mello too? I should just drop out of school; too much shit's going down in here. I flopped down onto my bed and sighed, exasperated. This sucked so hard. Even after what Duncan said, after what EVERYONE said, I still thought I stood a chance. It was a small enough hope, but now it's gone. I glanced to my right at Mello's empty bed. It was already made, pillow fluffed, blanket folded. Getting up, I walked over to the bed and sat down at the very edge, careful not to crinkle the sheets. Wonder what he's doing with _his someone _right now. It's hard to imagine. I sat quietly, pondering my next move. I was not in the mood for video games right now, or even if I was I probably wouldn't be able to focus. I was also not in the mood for sleeping or talking or thinking. I could go find Duncan but…

Christ, nothing was working out. The only thing that filled my mind was Mello and that dude and the unfairness of the whole situation. I could not just sit back and watch it all spiral down. Yes, I know I said I'd stop caring, I know I said I'd give up, but not like this. I stood up and with all the determination I could muster, I ran out of the room. Too bad it was only until I reached the school building that I started to think realistically. What if Mello wasn't even in the art room anymore? Of course, it would be even worse if he _was_. What the hell was I suppose to do or say to him? '_No Mello! I'll treat you way better than this guy. Go out with me instead!'_? Yeah, didn't think so. But my legs wouldn't stop moving and it led me up to the dreaded room. The strong smell of oil and paints creeped into my nose as I neared it, too near to back out. My steps slowed as I heard what sounded like panting coming from the room.

_Shit, Matt, turn around turn around turn around, _my heart kept telling me, _you're not going to like what you see. _And I knew it too; I wasn't THAT dumb; but my movements continued as I inched closer to the door. I didn't want to look, I knew what was happening in there, but I couldn't stop. My breath quickened as I looked through the door. I was still hoping, just a little bit, that my assumptions were wrong, that I had gotten it all wrong, that this was not happening. Thinking about it was one thing; you could still convince yourself that it may not be true. But now…my own eyes wouldn't deceive me like that. Mello was having sex with someone else. The only thing that relieved me a bit was that it wasn't that weird kid he was sitting next to earlier, it was the _teacher. _Our new art _teacher_.

Just as Mello let out a cry of ecstasy, my knees simply gave way and I slid down to the cold hard ground, letting the coldness of everything envelope me. I didn't know it was so possible to hurt so much.

…

I waited outside at the bench for Mello to come out. He'd probably walk out hand in hand with that teacher, smiling, flirting, happy. But I was going to ruin it. Who cares if it hurt them; they hurt _me. _I've had enough of giving in. surprisingly, though, Mello came out alone and he didn't look very happy.

"Hey!" I stood up from my seat and sauntered over to him. He stopped and turned to face me. His face showed the astonishment his words couldn't express.

"M—Matt?" his eyes were red.

"Why're you crying? Shouldn't you be happy?" I asked sarcastically.

"What are you saying?"

"I saw everything, Mello. Once again, I had to see your glorious romance. So, how was it? He's your one true love, isn't he? That _teacher. _God damn it, Mello, I don't even think that's LEGAL."

"Stop it!"

"I won't! You should stop! Surely, you wouldn't want the whole school to find out about your little affair would you? He could possibly get fired."

His eyes widened as he came to a realization of what I was saying. "What do you want from me…?"

My sadistic streak was out now. There was so much I could ask for, so much I wanted to ask for after all the shit he's done to me. "Stop seeing him. Ever. If I catch you even stealing one small little glance at him, you know what'll happen."

"W…why are you doing this, Matt?"

"Because I'm bored, tired? I don't know. But I know I'm pissed. Really, really pissed."

He kept quiet, pinching the hem of his shirt.

"Also, come on a date with me. That's what couples do, isn't it?"

"We're not a—" I raised a brow and he stopped mid sentence.

"Lucky for you, I've got a pair of tickets for the Cheetars' concert this Saturday, right around the corner! How lucky, right?"

He remained silent.

"Come on, Mello. Don't look so afraid. Smile for me. At least pretend that you're excited. After all, it isn't really a punishment, is it? It's just a date. After all the hell you've put me through, this is the least you could do."

Something glint in his eyes as he stared up at me, but I didn't know what it was. It was probably hatred, but I didn't care anymore at this point. With a final glance at me, he turned around and walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mello**

Mr Stephen's eyes followed me as I left.

I ran into the school courtyard away from him, trying to escape from the mess I created, and that was when I bumped into Matt. I stood dumbstruck as he walked up to me with the same small grin upon his face, but something was different. He didn't look smug at all. He looked...the complete opposite. I attempted to wipe the tears off my face before he saw them, but it was a little too late. He stopped me, trapping me in a corner.

"Hey" His voice shook as he spoke and the pain in his eyes grew with every word. _He _was the one hurting here, I convinced myself, I had the upper hand. I was in a better position. But before I could convince myself any further, he threw me off course.

He had caught me with Mr Stephen.

I've been trying to hide it from him, from _everyone, _for so long, and he had caught me. Of course I saw it coming. Only an idiot wouldn't have. However, I wasn't prepared one bit. I wasn't prepared to see that expression, that pitiful expression. I almost burst into tears again I front of my worse enemy, or who should've been my worst enemy. I wasn't prepared for this confrontation. I wanted to hit myself for being so careless, so stupid. The worse thing was, I didn't even have any argument. I couldn't even find it in myself to push Matt away, insult him, tell him to fuck off and mind his own business. I couldn't.

I just couldn't.

I didn't even realize that I cared about his feelings this much. He was throwing threats at me, tone so icy cold, and I just stood there taking it all in.

"Come on. Smile for me Mello. Its just a date. After all the shit you put me through, this is the least you could do," he spat, leaning a bit closer. I wanted to hit him, I _should have. _But I held back. Maybe it was my fault after all. I started this mess. I screwed with everyone's feelings, fucked everything up. That's what I always do. That's what always happens. And I did feel apologetic, really _really _apologetic, but the words would not form. The only thing I could do was stare at him helplessly.

_I'm sorry. _

I truly hope he saw it through my eyes.

...

The days leading up to the weekend were filled with gloom. I hardly spoke to Matt, preferring to keep to myself instead. He didn't make much of an effort to speak to me either, not that I expected him too. He was probably just as broken as me.

Saturday came pretty fast though I was praying it would never come. As a pathetic attempt to clear my head, I went down to the cafeteria. I scurried over to the table Nick and the others were already seated at and tried to get in as quietly as I could, but they noticed me.

"Hey Mello. You've been looking real glum lately," Sebastian commented, nudging my shoulder.

I forced a tight smile, pushing hair out of my face. "No, I'm perfectly normal."

"You've got bags under your eyes. You haven't been sleeping well, have you?"

I felt my face gently. Yea, I haven't slept well at all. Spending most of my time trying to avoid Matt, spending nights out or in the library studying didn't leave me much room for sleep. "Th-that's not it."

"Well, whatever it is, you look like you need a break," Nick cut in, placing a hand across my waist. "What about...you know, we all go out for a good time later tonight. That'll help, right?"

Before I could respond, someone came up behind me, hugging my neck. "Sorry, guys, but Mello's already got a date. With me." It was Matt. He smiled, but it was fake and his voice came out tight and low. Everyone around the table looked at us, mostly in disbelief. They've probably heard enough stories from me to know that I hated Matt.

"R-really?" Nick asked, unhooking his arm from my waist. I bit my lips together and nodded slightly. I knew I couldn't protest anyway and I didn't have a energy to. "O-oh ok. You guys have...fun, then."

Matt then let go of me and walked off, leaving me in the middle of a hundred and one staring gazes. And not in a good way. "Really, Mello? What's with the change of heart?" Luke frowned. "I thought you hated him, big time."

"Y-yea...but...he-he became ok. After I got to know him a little." I could tell from their faces that they didn't buy it. Sighing, I waved them off. "He just asked, and I agreed, _ok?" _

They stopped asking after that. There was silence, but it wasn't the type of comfortable silence I was accustomed to, it was the kind of silence you could drown in. So I left. But I didn't want to go back to our room; Matt was probably in there, seeing as he didn't have Duncan to hang around with anymore. But on the other hand, there was so many people around and I really wanted to be alone right now.

I walked back to our room and cautiously opened the door. Matt was sitting on his bed staring at his lap. He seemed to know it was me without looking up. "Hey. Mello."

I didn't reply.

"You probably hate me, don't you? Forcing you out on a date like that and then embarrassing you in front of your friends."

I didn't know how to answer that. A long time ago, I would have shot straight up and screamed _yes! _But, now, I honestly don't know what I feel for Matt anymore. I didn't reply again.

He chuckled softly, though I didn't know why. "Well, the concerts at 8. We've got to get a move on around 6."

"...ok," I finally said.

"You don't have to linger around the doorway like that, you know." Looking up at me, he shifted on the bed.

"I know that…"

He stared at me expectantly. Sighing, I walked over to my own bed and laid down on it, turning away so that my back faced him and I was facing the cream colored wall. I laid still for a long time to give Matt the impression that I was asleep. He must have bought it because he stopped talking and left me alone.

Silently counting the minutes til it was time to go got me pretty drowsy but I didn't allow myself to fall asleep. It would be awkward if Matt had to wake me up after all that. In the end, I ended up getting up at 5 and dragging myself to the shower to take a long bath. When I came out of the steamy enclosure, Matt was sitting up on his bed and smiled at me. "Hey. We should be heading off soon."

"Yeah, I know."

He took a shower and changed before announcing that we had to leave. As we left the room, only then did I realise that I didn't know how we were going to get to the concert hall. Matt seemed to have everything planned out though, leading me to the carpark. He had already rented a car; a bright red beauty with the style only a celebrity could master. We got into it and began to drive off. The journey was a quiet, peaceful one. Matt had wound down the windows to let the cool breeze in and the road was pretty forrested and deserted leading there. It was only when we entered the main highway that they traffic increased drastically. I suppose most of the traffic was caused by Cheetars' fans going to watch the concert, like us. And it was a good thing we left earlier too; we only got there with 10 minutes to spare.

There was already a long ass queue stretched from the main entrance to the driveway and lots of people were trying to squeeze their way through or attempting to sneak in through the back door. Matt took my hand, surprising me, and pulled me to the queue. "Don't wander off Mello. There's a lot of..._maniacs _here. They'll snatch you up the first chance they get."

Already, I could feel someone's cold hand on my ass. I pushed closer to Matt, blushing. Suddenly, there was a surge forward and everyone was pushed forward. I stumbled a little and tripped, falling onto my hands and knees. When I looked up, Matt was no longer in sight. Panicking, I tried to get up before the heaping mass if people trampled all over me.

"Whoa, are you ok?" someone called out. I looked up and found a boy standing next to me. His hand was outstretched, offering me something to grab on to pull myself up. I took it and got up quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

"I'm Matthew," he smiled. He must've been my age, if not a little older. His tussled hair was sleek black, styled with gel so it shone under the light.

"Matthew? Really?" What a coincidence, he and Matt have the same name. "I'm Mello."

"Yo! Matt, what are you-oh..." some boys ran over yelling. They stopped mid sentence when they saw me.

"Hey guys I was just trying to get into line and I met him," he gestured to me.

"H-hi," his friends greeted. I smiled back.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab my wrist shakily. Turning around, I came face-to-face with Matt. "Jesus, Mello, there you are! I thought I lost you." He panted as he spoke, his face flushed.

"Sorry...I couldn't find you either and I got scared."

Matt's eyes darted from me to Matthew and his friends, still holding on to my hand. Matthew frowned and whispered something to his friends. "Well, we'll be going now Mello. See you in there, I hope." They waved and walked off. Matt was still glaring at them after they disappeared into the crowd. I knew what was coming next.

"Who are they?" Bullseye.

"Just some kids I met when I was looking for you," I mumbled.

"Really. Ok come on, we can go in now." Matt led me to the front of the queue and handed his ticket to the ticket collector. We made it through the entranced and instantly, the lively atmosphere hit me. Teenage girls and boys filled the hall and some were seated up and down the aisle, already cheering and waving banners in the air. I suddenly felt really out of it. I didn't know a single Cheetars song; I didn't even know the band. Matt seemed pretty excited though, like a little puppy. Seeing this side of him made me smile. After all, the only thing I've ever seen him genuinely happy about was his video games, and a long time ago...me. "I'm so glad we made it in time. Come on, we're on row E. Seats...10 and 11."

We got to our seats and got seated. We were pretty near the front. Just as we sat, the opening of some song started playing. The audience went wild. The lights around the hall were shut off so only the giant spotlight remained on stage. One by one, the members of the band emerged from the stage. As they stood together at the front of the stage, the front row seaters made wild grabs for them.

"GOOD EVENING, LOS ANGELOS!"

...

The first half of the concert went on for about an hour and a half. After that, there was a half an hour interval. Most of the crowd disappeared outside to get drinks or snacks while the rest of us stayed in our seats. Matt offered to get us some drinks.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

After he left I was left alone. Sighing, I looked around for something to do when I noticed someone familiar walking towards me. "Mello! What a coincidence! I can't believe I managed to find you," Matthew called, jogging over to my seat.

"Oh hey, again. Where are your friends?"

"I ditched them." I smiled though I was used to these types of gestures.

"They'll get lonely. You're a terrible friend."

"Don't say that," he pouted, "I was afraid _you _were lonely." He looked around, then turned back to face me. "Where's that red headed dude?"

I didn't really like how he referred to Matt but I answered anyway. "He went to get a drink."

Matthew smirked. "I see. So that gives us a but of time then."

"Time? For what?"

He continued smiling as he pulled me up. "Come on, I'll show you!"

He led me out the other entrance from the back of the building where there was no crowd at all. "M-Matthew? Where are we going?"

He didn't answer me but kept running. Finally, we stopped by a huge oak tree next to a small garden shed I never knew still existed. "What are we doing out here?"

Before I could register anything, he had pushed me up against the tree and kissed me. He was taller and stronger but when I tried to push him away, he compelled and stepped away from me. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, gasping.

"Sorry, it was worth a shot. It's because of that kid isn't it? He your boyfriend?"

I shook my head, slowly uncovering my mouth. "No...he's not."

"So...you have one elsewhere or something?"

I shook my head again.

"Then what's the problem?"

I didn't know either. I've never been like this before. Ever since the incident with Mr Stephen, I've been avoiding any sexual contact, even with Nick. I don't know why. Was it...because of Matt? Because I didn't want him to get upset again?

No, no fucking way. Why was I letting Matt change me so much? This was too much, too damn much. For a few minutes, just a few minutes, I wanted to lose Matt. I wanted to clear him from my mind.

"I want to forget..." I mummured, grabbing Matthew by his shirt collar and pulling him closer.

"I can help you forget," he whispered into my neck.

"Then help me forget."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: the next few chapters are all really...**_**ahem. **_**Not exactly for people who don't appreciate VERY angsty things. **

**Warning: NO HUMOUR AT ALL. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

**Original themes WILL return in a while. You will be informed. Thank you and please enjoy!**

**Matt**

I was glad. Me and Mello's little concert date was going well. Things weren't _that _awkward. The only thing that went wrong was the fact that Mello met some boy who was all over him outside the concert hall, but that could be overlooked. Mello didn't seem to like him much anyway...I hope. I couldn't really tell what he was thinking nowadays. He used to be clear as day; he either liked you or he didn't; he was either happy or he wasn't. There was no in between. But after recent events...he has kinda slipped off.

But whatever. We were at a concert, I was having a good time, Mello seemed to be having a good time, everyone was having a good time and I was definitely not going to let my thoughts get ahead of me and ruin it. During the halfway break in the concert, I suggested getting drinks for us. It was pretty hot and all the cheering was really doing my throat in. I let Mello stay in his seat as I went outside. It was crowded and rowdy and it'd be safer for him in there than out here.

Huh. I wonder how Mello felt for me now. I mean, I'm sure he hates me, but has his opinion of me changed at all since we met? He does treats me differently now, since I _caught_ him the other day, at least. Maybe he's just afraid that I'll sell him out and get Mr Stephen fired. Tch, what's so good about that teacher anyway? He seems boring. So what if he's a little good looking? I think I can do way more for Mello, though I'm selfish and sometimes a jerk. I'd do anything for him.

Signing, I slotted a coin into the vending machine. Thinking of these things were useless; I don't think there'd ever come a day where I could prove all of that to Mello. My wise words'll probably mean nothing to him. Heck, _I _probably mean nothing to him. Ugh, crap, this is fucking depressing. I've taken long enough to act all introspective, I should head back. Making the short distance back to the stadium, I walked to our row, looking for the sunny blonde hair and jet black leather. Surprisingly, Mello wasn't in his seat when I got back. Naturally, I began to panic, my eyes darting around, trying to find him amidst the crowd. This was the second time I've lost him tonight! I was about to call him when I realized something; Mello didn't need this from me. He was _my _age, probably even fiercer than me, though not as tall. But he could take care of himself; at least, that's what he thought. He'd probably find me a nuisance if I tried looking for him now. I slipped back into my seat as the cold water droplets from the cans rolled down my fingers. An announcement was made that the concert would be resuming in 10 minutes. I hoped Mello would be back by then.

So I waited.

And waited some more.

I really wondered where he had gone. I _did _tell him I was going to get drinks. Maybe he was in the toilet. Or maybe he was just loitering outside for some fresh air. _Or _maybe he lost his way. Or maybe... I shook my head. I was letting my mind wander off again. But still, there was only 5 minutes left and he still had not returned, I was really starting to get worried. No matter what he would think of me afterwards, I had to at least go and _look _for him. Standing up, I set the cans down on the seat and turned, ready to go out and search for him. As I walked out the entrance, I saw Mello walking towards the stadium in the distance.

"Mello!" I ran towards him until I was close enough to see that someone else with him. "Mello?" As I got closer, I noticed that it was the black haired boy we saw earlier. I forced a smile, trying to hide my disbelief. "Where were you?" Mello looked away as the black haired boy turned to look at him, waiting to hear his response. "Why are you with him?" I asked when there was no reply from either of them.

"...Nothing happened," Mello muttered, still facing the ground.

The black haired boy looked up then, his eyes sharp and staring _right _at me. "Don't lie to your _friend, _Mello."

My smile faded. "You mean something DID happen?"

The black haired answered before Mello could get a word in. "Yea," he grinned smugly. I was hoping, no, _praying, _for Mello to deny it, but not a single word came out of his mouth. "And it was great. This guy might be small, but _damn_—"

My hands clenched as my jaw tighten. I jumped forward, swinging my fist and hitting him hard, square in the face. He took a while to recover, cupping his nose in utter shock, as if he didn't expect it after all the fucking bullshit he just sprouted. "Shut the _fuck_ up you fuckin' prick!" I waited for Mello to say something, _anything; _but again, there was nothing. No apology, no denial, no explanation, nothing. He just kept staring at the Goddamn floor. Reaching forward, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards me, dragging him off.

"Matt!" he tried to struggle out of my grip. "W-what are you doing—"

"Shut up!"

His eyes widened and no other argument came out of him. As we walked off towards the direction of the car, the black haired kid, not wanting to admit defeat, shouted, "don't get pissed, man! You know what? You two aren't even dating! And…and…Guess what? Mello doesn't even like you! You're a twat! A motherfucking dick!"

I managed to drown out his cussing and swearing as we got round the stadium to the car park. By then, Mello had already given up the fighting and just slumped in the passenger seat when I got him into the car. I slipped into the driver's seat and started the car. I was fuming, yes, but it was evident that Mello had no intention of addressing the elephant in the room. He stared down at his hands, his lap, looked out the window, he did anything he could to keep his gaze away from me. Fine. He could keep this up for all I care. In the end, we'll both end up suffering. I sped through traffic to get back to the dorm as soon as possible.

The minute we reached back, I yanked Mello out the car. He whimpered, like he was scared, and I was starting to feel pretty damn shitty. It wasn't my fault this time. It wasn't. So why was my chest so tight? Why was my heart beating so fast? Why did I feel so terrible?

We got into our room and I pushed Mello in, ignoring the weird stares we were getting from people around. I got straight to the point. "What the hell is wrong with you, Mello?" he finally, _finally, _looked up at me, his face filled with pain. Though I had no idea why; _I _was the one hurting here. "Do you feel happy? Or delighted? Are you _soooo _proud of yourself?"

"N-no."

"You like seeing me hurt, don't you?"

"Matt, stop it-"

"Why do you keep screwing with me?!"

"SHUT UP! J-just, SHUT UP!" He fell backwards and sat on his bed, glaring up at me.

"You were on a date with _me, _Mello. Not that black haired boy. Why would you do this to me? Just hold it in, would you? At least until tomorrow, or the day after; I don't care. Just _act _like you enjoy being with me on our one day out together. I know you hate me, but I really treasure you. So...I don't understand _why-"_

He turned away, rolling his fists into balls on his bedspread. "...Stop, stop it."

"I think you really DO like seeing me angry. You even made a big show of walking, practically hand in hand, with him back for me, didn't you? Nice one, Mello, really nice. First with the teacher, and now this."

"Will you just stop?!" he snapped. "Why do you care so much? Y-you're not my _boyfriend _or whatever. Why don't you just let me go..."

With those words, I felt something inside me snap like a rubber band against my bare skin. It boiled inside of me, sending shivers up my spine. Growling, I moved forward quickly and pushed Mello down onto the bed, climbing ontop of him with my hands on either side of his head. He gasped, grabbing my wrists. "M-_Matt!" _

"What? I know I'm not your boyfriend, but neither was that guy. Or all the other people you've slept with, for the matter. So why don't you just let me do what they did to you?"

His eyes widened visibly when he realized what I was getting at. Struggling, his legs flailed as he tried to get me off. His nails dug into my wrists, causing little moons in my skin. "Matt...don't do this..."

My hands automatically slipped in underneath his pants, feeling him up. "Did he do this, Mello? Did that black haired kid do this to you?"

"Please, stop!" he shuddered beneath me; squeezing his eyes shut, beads of tears began to roll out.

"Tell me what he did, Mello. I can help you feel good too! Don't...fucking...doubt me!" I rubbed faster when I noticed that he was still soft under me. But it didn't make a difference. He open his pleading blue eyes, glimmering with tears, and stared up at me. There it was again. That same glint I saw in his eyes the day I saw him with Mr Stephen. It was then that I realized it wasn't hatred; it was something deeper. I seemed to regain my senses right there and then and got off him hurriedly, staring down at myself. What the hell have I done? "Mello...I'm so sorry..."

He sat up abruptly, panting and refusing to look at me.

"Mello, please-"

Without a single word, he pushed me away and ran out of the room. As the door shut behind him, my legs got weak beneath the heavy weight of my body. I collapsed onto Mello's bed. It was messed up now, and so was I. I'm a fucking retard. The biggest, stupidest jerk around. I stared at my own hands accusingly as tears began to stain my cheeks. Grabbing the white sheets surrounding me, I started to cry.

For the first time since I met Mello, I cried.

For him, for me, for all the things I longed for, but would never get.

**Author's note: Awwww. Please, please, **_**please **_**don't start thinking that Matt and Mello are assholes! Though they kinda are, their hearts are in the right place. So...there's chpt 16...really hope you enjoyed! Happy April fools! Peace, I'm out. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: contains lead ups to some serious M rated stuff. Be warned. Not for people looking for a fairytale or a comedic chapter. Enjoy. **

**Mello**

I regretted it.

If he really thought I didn't give a fuck, then he should know that I really regretted it. I was disgusted; with myself, with Matthew, just with anyone.

He had pinned me against the tree, gripping my legs around his waist and letting me lean up against the scratchy bark so he could balance me on his hips. But it felt so wrong. The dirt. I could feel it crawling all over me. Not _actual _dirt, my own dirt. My own sins. Hah, and I still dared to call myself a Catholic when that damn rosary around my neck didn't do shit. I was halfway to hell by now, but I always though Matt would be with me. I don't know. It just seemed like he was willing to put up with all my bullshit that I actually believed he'd stick til the end. I'd taken advantage of that. I had taken it for granted. I felt like fucking shit when he flared up outside the stadium, not that I didn't expect him to. But I was so _afraid. _Maybe this was finally the last straw for him. All the frustration, anger, annoyance; it had all led up to this. Matt would be done with me. He'd wash his hands off me. And I would be happy because, after all, this has been what I've been wishing for since the start. But thinking about it made my heart ache.

_Be careful what you wish for. _

I wish I hadn't done it. I wish I hadn't been such a jerk. I couldn't even apologise. I couldn't even open my fucking mouth to apologise. When Matt threw me into the car, all I could manage was a whimper. A Goddamn whimper. Though the car ride was quiet, I could hear a thousand words going through us. In my head, I was apologising again and again and again until my mouth got dry, but in reality, nothing.

I wish I had said it.

When we got back to the room, he gave me a chance to explain, but still nothing came out. I was lost. I was weak. My legs buckled and I collapsed onto the bed in a heap of emotions. Matt was towering above me, saying these..._things _that weren't true.

I didn't want to hurt him. No, I didn't want to see him hurt.

I did it because I wanted to forget about him, but I would never want him to forget about _me. _And that's pretty damn selfish. But that's what I am. Selfish.

I wish I wasn't.

It wouldn't have come to this if I wasn't. If I'd taken a moment to think of someone else. If I...if I...

"Why do you care? You're not my boyfriend or anything!"

The words tumbled out in a blur.

I wish I hadn't said it.

He pounced on me, pinning me down with his weight as I tried to fight him, his eyes gleamed with madness. I heard him say something but I couldn't register it. The only sound was the flush of blood rushing through my ears. His hand slipped into my pants and I vaguely felt tears on my face. I thought they were mine, until I realised Matt was crying. Beads of his tears rolled off the round of his cheeks and dripped onto mine.

_That _made me cry.

"Please, stop!" I cried.

He rubbed a little harder but suddenly stopped; perhaps because he saw me crying. Rolling off me quickly, he began to apologise. The look in his eyes was gone, replaced with something much gentler, warmer. I sat up, wrapping my clothes tighter around myself. "Mello, please-"

I got up and ran off as quickly as I could, stumbling out the door. There was no one out in the hallway though it was a Saturday night. I was alone as I scampered out the dorm building. I didn't know where the hell I was going. I just knew that I needed to _leave. _It was as simple as that.

The cool air hit me hard once I was outside. But I wasn't cold; I was numb. All I felt right now was numbness. I couldn't feel a thing. Matt hates me. He's in our shared room right now cursing me. But what about me? I don't hate him. I was so numb.

I wish I hated him.

It would make dealing with this so much easier. The reason I was feeling so much guilt about Matthew was because I didn't hate Matt. A while ago, this wouldn't have affected me at all. I was contented. But I was going _crazy _right now over the fact that Matt hated me simply because I didn't hate him. But this wasn't just a matter of love and hate; I knew I didn't hate him but every other feeling was fuzzy. All I knew was that my heart was hurting really badly. What did that mean?

By the time I began paying attention to my surroundings, I realised that I wasn't within the school compound anymore. I was running down a pathway with shops lined on its one side and a road on its other. There were a few clubs with music leaking out from under the door. There was a banner hanging on one of the club doors: win free VIP passes to meet the Cheetahs, LIVE!

Funny. Matt and I would still be having fun there if it hadn't been for me. Stupid me. I continued walking, trying to get nasty thoughts out if my mind. It was no use though; Matt seemed to be the only thing I could think about.

I was still deep in thought when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I mumbled. So I could say it this easily to a stranger but not to Matt.

"Sorry. Oh, Mello."

I looked up, surprised. It wasn't a stranger, it was "Duncan?"

"Yes. Hello."

"Hi..."

"What's wrong? You seem bothered."

He was sharp. "Oh, no, it's nothing. I just...did something dumb. Really dumb."

"...I know what you mean. I did something pretty dumb a while back too," he sighed. "So are you out here to cool off?"

"Yea, I guess."

He nodded knowlingly. "I see. Well, I'll leave you to cool then. Goodbye, Mello."

I waved to him as he walked off. He wasn't such a bad guy after all. Turning my gaze back to the ground, I carried on walking. I misjudged a lot of people. Too many.

As I neared a crossroad, I bumped into someone else. Second time tonight. "Oh, I'm sor-" Looking up, I hastily managed out half an apology before recognising the smirking face in front of me.

"Hello, Mello."


	18. Chapter 18

**Matt**

I could see Mello running across the driveway out of the school gate from our window. I was still seated on his bed sobbing, wallowing in self pity. Damn it, I feel so dumb. What's a grown man like me doing _crying? _I got over that stage when I hit puberty. And over Mello? Why? If anything, he should be the one crying. Although I do admit I was definitely in the wrong, pouncing on him like that. But I wasn't thinking straight at all; I was just so _angry. _It brought up some emotion in me I thought I had buried a long time ago.

Mello always made me feel so much; too much. And the funny thing was, after all this, I still wasn't over him. He simply walked into my life and changed everything and was now attempting to run straight out again, leaving everything unsettled and in a mess. I was not going to let that happen. I wouldn't allow that for the world. I wanted to find him and ask him exactly what he wanted from me; did he want me to leave or did he want me to stay by his side. I knew he hated me at the start but right now the lines were blurred. Maybe it's just wistful thinking, but I had a feeling earlier that he wasn't _totally _against me. He said he didn't want to hurt me, that implied _something._ I just need to hear it from him directly, that's all I need.

But I sure as hell was not going to get anywhere sitting here crying like a baby. I was overwhelmed with guilt and regret and all other shitty emotions but I managed to get up and bolt out of the stuffy room, through the hallway, down the steps and onto the driveway. I swear I saw Mello running towards the left direction just now. That was towards town. Fuck, that place was filled with creeps at this time of the night and Mello was alone.

"Shit," I cursed, sprinting towards that direction. I didn't know how the hell I was going to find him, he could be anywhere. But I could take my chances. If there's a will there's a way, right? I ran where my gut told me to go.

"Hey, lad," I heard someone call.

Turning around swiftly, I found no one there. Puzzled, I began to move again.

"Hey, lad!" It called more urgently this time.

I looked to my right and saw something creeping in the shadows in an alleyway. It was a teenager in a hoodie, hiding his face.

"Yes?"

"Ah got some good shit here. _Real _good, yeh?"

I was confused for a minute before I realized he was trying to sell me drugs. Full of creeps, huh?

"Sorry, no. But did you, uh, happen to see a blonde pass by here. He's wearing leather, shorter than me like this," I held my hand up to my ear, "and he's slim."

The guy was muttering to himself; I didn't even think he heard me. I started to repeat myself when he suddenly looked up. "Ooh, ah think ah did. Was it tha' pretty one?"

"Erm, I should think so…"

"Shore. Ah saw 'im heading at that direction." He pointed a finger downtown, where the party never ends. That place was famous for its endless arrays of night clubs and pubs.

I nodded thankfully, mumbling a thank you before running off again. I hope he was safe; though I knew full well that he could take care of himself. But no matter how many times I said that to myself, I still felt a need to be the one protecting him, to have him depend and rely on me. That was stupid, I know, but I couldn't help it. Like I said, I'd do anything for him.

The sleaziness started to hit me once I neared downtown. Loud music was playing from all corners of the street, clashing with one another. People who were smashed stumbled up and down the road, throwing up, laying passed out on the floor or picking fights. This was a fairly common sight for the locals. I paid no mind to them. Continuing my search, I started losing hope gradually. I mean, there were people everywhere, in nightclubs and joints, and it really impossible to pin point where Mello was. Wasn't this just a hopeless cause? I should just turn back around. I'm sure he'll be back in the morning; though I couldn't stop a strange feeling nagging at me. Something told me to keep searching, keep looking.

I was still deliberating my next move when I noticed someone familiar in the distance. Squinting to get a better look, I realized it was Duncan, walking straight towards my direction. What a _lovely _coincidence. What was he doing out here anyway? I thought he HATED the outdoors.

"Matt," he mumbled, almost inaudible with all the city buzz around us. He looked worried, sweat staining his flushed face.

"Sup. Look, I'd like to stay and chat but I'm looking for Mello now. He ran off just now." I prayed he wouldn't ask why.

"About Mello, I just saw him, but-"

"_Really?" _Finally. "Where was he headed?"

"Well, that way," he pointed behind him,"but he bumped into some guys from our college and they started dragging him off though I don't know whether he refused or not but I was afraid and-"

"Who were they?" The feeling started to grow in my chest which suddenly felt really tight.

"Jake and some other boys."

Jake? Why the hell did that sound so familiar?

"Jake? Who's that?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning: ****Rated for sexual themes in this chappie. R****ead at your own risk, please. ****Enjoy, thank you. **

**Mello**

"Hello, Mello," Jake smirked, stopping me in the middle of the street. He had a group of friends behind him, four or five of them, all staring down at me, grinning. My mind went blank as I tried to think of something to say. I should've just turned around, walked away, but my body wouldn't move.

"Jake…" Shit. I was practically frozen to the spot. Why is this happening to me? Was it karma for fucking around with so many people? My eyes were still red from crying, my nose still running, not to mention I was wearing my skin tight leather; I must have looked fucking vulnerable. The victim, the prey.

"Wanna come play with us, _Mello?" _ My name dripped off his tongue like poison. The guys behind him chuckled.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, blondie." They added in, moving forward to surround me. College boys, our age, people I would've loved hanging around with just yesterday.

"Come on…"

"…I'll pass," I managed to spit out before turning my back on them.

"Hey, hey, hold on." The bastard grabbed my arm, pulling me back. Struggling, I brought my foot down on his, hard, and elbowed him in the gut. But he didn't let go, he didn't even react, in fact, his grip on my arm seemed to tighten. He whipped me around so I was face to face with him; he was still grinning. "That hurt, Mello."

Fuck fuck _fuck. _"Let _go _of me, Jake. I need to go." I was getting pretty desperate, and a little scared. I had managed to avoid Jake in the past, even though we're in the same school, but he had a whole army with him now and I couldn't fight that. This place was swarming with people; so why wasn't anyone _helping me? _In a moment of helplessness, I looked back and saw Duncan looking towards our direction. I used my free arm, the one that Jake wasn't holding on to, and waved frantically at him. He noticed me, but didn't do anything. Goddamnit. "Let me go, you assholes!"

"Let's go somewhere else, huh," one of the guys suggested, grabbing on to my other arm and pinning it to my side.

"Fuck, you guys are drunk. You'll regret this in the morning so just let me go," I said, struggling some more.

"Ha ha! I'm not _drunk, _Mello," Jake laughed though it was obviously forced. "I didn't drink a single thing today! Now stop screwing around, you're coming with us."

He started to drag me off. That was when my real desperation kicked in. I opened my mouth to scream but before I could, a clammy palm was pressed over it. I was lifted straight off the ground into a strong pair of arms which I couldn't escape from. They carried me off like I was some object, ignoring my muffled protests and screams. I couldn't believe this and I didn't want to believe it. I attempted, miserably, to stop imagining what was about to happen to me, but it was impossible. What was going to happen? Six guys and one me, they were bigger, stronger, they had the upper hand. No one was trying to stop them from dragging me off, they could have their way with me and nobody would care. I gave up struggling as the stretch of road got more deserted. There were shops around, but they were all locked up and hardly anyone was in sight.

I heard murmuring, they were discussing something, but it was unclear. After a few more exchanges of nudges and winks between the boys, we neared an alleyway and they tossed me in wordlessly. As they advanced towards me, I backed up against the wall. I could hear my own panting as my back hit the hard surface behind me. I was completely trapped with no means of running away. Fucking fantastic. One of the boys stepped forward and pinned my hands to my back, tying them up.

There was an awkward silence for a while until some puny guy piped up. "Hey erm…should we really do this? I mean, it's against the law and—"

"_Shut up, _Mike. Just leave if you're really so uncomfortable." But he didn't leave, he continued hanging around, fidgeting with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"So…what should we do with him?" One guy asked. Laughter broke out among them.

"What do you think, Mello?"

I looked down at the floor. "You guys are stupid," I mumbled, putting up a brave front when in reality, I was shivering like hell. My heart was racing and my voice came out forced. I really needed to get out of here; this was not going to end well. I shuddered, knees drawn close to my chest.

"You think so?" Jake questioned, moving forward so he was looming above me. My eyes fell shut as I continued to face the ground. "Hey, bitch, look at me when I'm talking to you!" He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked in up so my head was tilted up. A few nervous chuckles sounded behind him.

"Yeah, Jakey, do what you do best!"

Without warning, my head was pushed back and slammed against the brick wall. Biting my lip, I glared up at Jake. He was staring down at me like I was a piece of meat, and so were his comrades. I couldn't stand it. "Stop it, Jake. I'm not a source for a quick fuck and I'm getting pissed now. Just let me go and everything's fine, ok?"

His smile stretched slowly. "Sorry to inform you, Mels, but _you're _not the ones in charge here. Come on, guys." The group closed in on us, leering. At a last attempt to save myself, I lifted my leg just high enough to kick one of the guys in the shin. He made a face, grabbing on to his leg.

"Hey! No dirty tricks, blondie." A cold, sharp object was suddenly at my neck; a knife. It pressed against my flesh, drawing a thin line of blood. Shit. That hurt.

"Hey, Rick, you might wanna get your camera prepared for this," Jake said cheekily. He held me between his legs as he began to unbuckle his belt. What the fuck? He was gonna make me…I started to shiver noticeably, clenching my hands into tight fists.

"Aw yeah. We could sell this for some good cash, it's a plus that he's sexy as hell," a ginger, Rick I assumed, grinned, whipping a camcorder out of his back pack. They were going to film it, film _this? _To _sell? _Is that the only reason they brought me here?

Before I knew it, Jake's dick was in my face and he was pressing my head down forcefully.

"Jake…please don't do this…" I sounded so pathetic, but I was begging.

The knife was dug harder into my skin. "Do as you're told, Blondie."

"Yo, he a virgin? Sure looks like it."

"Him?" Jake snickered. "No way. He's a slut." The words rang relentlessly in my ears. As expected, the guys laughed. "Now come on Mello, suck me. You were so eager to _last time._" He pushed my head down roughly, getting a stronger grip on my hair. I didn't have choice, did I? There was a knife at my neck and I was pretty much cornered by perverted school boys who had no idea what to do with their raging hormones. My heart was pounding, and I prayed no one could hear it. I pressed my lips together and brought them down, slowly, to the organ in front of me. Sucking on it softly, I was forced down suddenly so that I swallowed the entire member whole and the tip brushed the back of my throat. Gagging, I almost cried, _almost, _before I realized that it would probably serve as entertainment for these people. So I continued to suck on him, wishing that it would just end. I was aware of the camcorder taping me, the whirring sound it produced made it hard to ignore. My face was burning up as I kept getting pushed further and further, my mouth turning raw, my dignity shattered. All around me, they were all cheering, and for what? I glanced up for a moment and my eyes met Jake's. He was sneering at me, licking his lips seductively. I went faster, just wanting it to end already so I could get it over and done with quickly. How naïve.

It wasn't long before he grunted, clenching his fists into my hair and releasing into my mouth. It leaked out the corners of my mouth, dripping down my chin. He forced me to swallow it. "Whoa, what a sexy look. You better get that on tape, Rick!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Rick answered, zooming in on my face. I turned away but my head was tugged back to face the camera. "I want to go next!" He demanded like a spoilt child, looking longingly up at Jake.

"What, no way," a brunette stepped forward, "camera guys don't get to join then fun." He peered down at me. "I'll volunteer, though."

"No fair…!" Rick whined though he continued holding the camera to my face.

I shuddered as I noticed the look the brunette was giving me. He was giving off a worse vibe than Jake if possible. The rosary felt foreign on my bare chest buried inside my vest, but at that point, I started to pray. They were just getting started, I realized, it was going to get a lot worse. I muttered silent prayers to myself, trying to drown out the vulgar buzzing echoing throughout the alley. I prayed for someone, _anyone, _to rescue me, and just then, I don't know why, but a certain someone's face came to my mind. Matt. Not my parents, who were already dead, not my closest friends, but Matt. Was it because he was _always _the one saving me from these types of situations? Tch, who was I kidding. There was a _real _reason behind it and I can't believe I only noticed it now.

"You gonna put it in, Aaron?" Jake snorted, stepping aside.

"Can I?"

"Tch, do whatever you want."

"Oh, goodie…" he moved forward and knelt down on the ground in front of me so his ranch breath lingered over my face. "Yo, Ty, get that blade outta my fucking face, will you?" He snapped, pushing the hand that was currently against my neck away. Almost immediately, I felt the pressure of the knife off me before another one was applied. Mike's hand traced my clothed chest as he nudged me flat against the wall. Gulping, I squeezed my legs shut before he pushed them wide open roughly, clucking his teeth. "There's no point trying to act like a little virgin now." His eyes shone madly as he untied the laces on my pants.

"Stop, Goddamnit!" I cried, kicking my legs in all directions. He stopped all movement swiftly by wedging his knee in between my legs, holding them down effectively.

"Don't resist. Just take it like a good boy." Yeah right. How did he expect me to do that? I was about to get _raped. _When I continued resisting, he sat back, placing a finger on his chin. "Hmm, maybe this will help." Reaching into his pocket, he took out a red bandana from it and tied it around my mouth, keeping it shut and unable to produce any other sounds. With that done he carried on with undressing my lower half. Beads of sweat broke out on my forehead, rolling down my cheek. Unknowingly, I actually started to cry. Tears clawed at my throat and were forced out of my sockets, spilling down the round of my chin.

"Aw, look he's crying!" They mocked mercilessly.

"That's kind of hot."

"Hurry up, Aaron."

"Tsk, shut up!" Aaron snapped, his brow furrowed as he finally got my pants off me. He slipped one pant leg off my leg but let the other dangle off my shin, lifting my thighs and wrapping them around his waist. The hazy air hit my bare skin as the cold metal of his belt buckle prodded my skin when he undid his jeans, stroking himself a few times before positioning himself. At a pathetic attempt to stop it, I let out a muffled cry, biting down hard on the bandana. It did nothing, though. These boys were heartless. I vaguely felt him slip into me, holding on to my hips and fondling my sides. His eyes blinked shut as he began to ram me against the damp wall, paying no attention to the cheers and coos the surrounding boys were giving out.

"Hey, erm, you wanna get some extra guys in there? It'll go for more," fucking Rick suggested, eyes still focused on the camcorder. "Yeah, I mean, just get the rest in."

There was no objection as the remaining guys, excluding Jake, who was leaning leisurely against the opposite wall looking at the scene with hostile, distant eyes, moved in closer to stand around us. Two of them stood on either side on me while the other lingered around Aaron. "You think he can take one more in there?" He asked, staring _down there. _

Aaron shrugged. "It's a tight fit."

The guy smirked, kneeling down. "I'll take my chances."

Oh God. No, _no. _I thrashed about as much as I could, twisting my body desperately as the guy began to enter me, squeezing himself in gradually. He let out a low moan as both him and Aaron halted movement for a minute. After they were done adjusting, they proceeded to move again, thrusting into me simultaneously. I was stretched so far it was uncomfortable and as the two shafts pounded into me, the two other guys standing on my sides began to jerk themselves off to the image of me getting fucked, their penises so close to my face I could already _taste _the sexual excitement. My mind was fuzzed out, I couldn't think. The only thing I could do was produce faint whimpers, my voice mostly trapped through the bandana, and claw at the wall behind me. The damn camcorder was still rolling, pointing at my face, capturing my dishevelled appearance and humiliation. They bit down my neck, nipping here and there, pants and small moans filled the area.

I would've covered my ears if not for the fact that my hands were tied up; heck I would've fucking fought back if my hands weren't bound behind my back. All I could do was take it like a slut I was certainly starting to feel like. And maybe that's what I am, a whore. These boys wouldn't have come to me if they didn't think I was easy enough, or maybe I should've put up more of a struggle, I should've gave them more of a challenge. _Then _I wouldn't be in this situation; I wouldn't be crying so hard right now. I wouldn't need to resort to praying though it's obviously not working since NO ONE is flying down and swooping me up into their arms. I'm still here, lying down on a mossy floor in a dead end alley having two dicks up my ass and getting filmed for it.

My whining got louder as the speed of the thrusts got faster and the two boys beside me pumped their dicks desperately, probably getting awfully close. I didn't know where to look; I didn't want to look to the sides or in front, but my eyes finally settled on Jake who was still in the same position against the wall. He was enjoying this, I knew it. _Asshole. _

"Hey, I'm gonna come," the guy on my right reported nervously.

"Y—yeah, me too…"

"Do it on his face," Rick chipped in, scooting a little closer.

"Aaron?" The other guy inside me mumbled, nudging the other party. "I'm—…!"

He spasmed, spilling his seed into me. Aaron followed soon after, releasing inside, both of them gasping and rolling out their orgasms. Almost immediately after that, I heard the sound of hitching breath and something thick spurted on my face. Streaks of the white substance stained my flushed face, clumps of it tangled in my hair. Aaron and the other guy pulled out, leaving a trail of their semen behind. Shutting my eyes so none of it would get into my eyes, I heard Rick move closer in to tape my jizz covered face. He untied the bandana, tossing it aside and swiping up some come and tried to make me lick it off. I already had it all over my face, I sure as fuck did not need it in my damn mouth. Mustering up all my remaining energy, I head-butted his arm, causing him to drop the camcorder. It didn't break, but it let out an agonizing _krack! _as it hit the ground. He let out a choked sound, scrambling after the fallen object.

"Y—you've had…enough, h-haven't you…?" I forced out, glowering at him. My breath came out in pants as I slumped against the wall, all my strength drained out.

He took no notice of my words and instead checked his _precious _camera, seemingly on the verge of tears as he wiped at the screened and scrutinized its condition. Pathetic; he felt more for a camera that barely had a scratch than a human who was almost broken. As I turned away, feeling sick, a shadow fell over me. I didn't need to look up to see who it was.

He placed a finger on my chin, pushing my head up so I was gazing into his bitter orbs. "You know, Mello," he scoffed, crouching down on one knee, "I haven't _nearly _had enough of you yet. A few months back; was it two or three? I can't remember; you let me fuck you, and I was happy. Happier than I had ever been for a damn long time. But then you started avoiding me, and I didn't get it; what had I done wrong? Why were you running away? Were you just looking for an easy fling, a one night stand? Or was I just not good enough?" I couldn't bring myself to look at him but I couldn't peel my eyes from his. "And I thought: that had to be it! You hadn't enjoyed doing it with me! Exactly! So, now I want to know…" he leaned in closer, bearing his teeth in an evil smirk. My heart was thumping so hard I could hear the blood rushing through my ears. He whispered, "did you enjoy having my _friends _do you instead?" I didn't respond, choosing instead to squeeze my eyes shut.

"Well…I wanna try fucking you again, Mello."

**Author's note: this chapter is a little longer to make up for the shortness of the previous recent chapters! So, I'm sorry if any of you are upset with this chapter and Mello getting *raped*. Really, sorry. It's certainly regrettable but, well. Anyhou, I've been updating REALLY slowly lately because I've been working on this **_**Kuroko no Basket**_** one shot (which I recently just finished but haven't posted) that's fuckin' long so I've been sort of neglecting this story a lil', sorry to admit. But it's gradually coming to an end, if you guys can't already tell or sense it. Just a few more chapters! Well, I think after the next 2 or 3 chapters, the themes of this story will return to normal [as in: humor/romance], so hang in there just a little bit longer, thank you! Peace, I'm out. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning: Contains violence.**

**Matt**

"Jake? Who's that?" I thought back hard. The name rang a bell, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. But I've never heard Mello mention him before, or _anyone _mentioning him before, in fact. So why did it sound so familiar?

Duncan's eyes darted from side to side. He _must _know something; he knew everything that happened in the school. "Jake is…well, this is definitely hard to explain…Jake is someone Mello had slept with a few months back." Oh, another victim of one of Mello's sex escapades. My face fell. "But I believe he developed some feelings for Mello after their encounter in bed."

"You mean…"

"Yes, Matt, I mean he has been quite obsessed with Mello ever since that night."

"Oh my God." I remember now! I remember why he sounded so familiar! He was that dude in the locker room, the guy who I witnessed pinning Mello up against my locker. I recalled how Mello had called his name with so much bitterness, how the tension had hung in the air and how Mello had not looked comfortable with him at all. "Wait, you SAW that Jake dude bring Mello somewhere?" I asked Duncan, my worry intensifying by the second.

"He was with a group of friends who, yes, seemed to be taking him somewhere. But Mello looked quite worried—"

I couldn't listen anymore; Mello was _obviously _in some pretty deep shit at the moment and we should be saving him instead of standing around talking. I grabbed his shoulder, cutting him off effectively. "Where did they go, Duncan? Where were they heading?"

Duncan's eyes widened, shocked by the sudden seriousness in my tone. He pointed in the direction behind us, towards the area out-of-downtown area where business consisted of small, family owned shop houses and was the most popular hangout for old people with too much time on their hands. That place was deserted this time of the night. That nagging feeling settled in the pit of my belly yet again as various thoughts started going through my mind. They could have invited him out for a little late night shopping, right? Or just to hang out or talk, _right? _Shit, who was I kidding. "I've got to go, Dunc, thanks for the help!" I called back while running off towards that direction. I left the dorm telling myself I would get Mello back to make my feelings known once and for all, and get him back I shall. There was no way I was going to let a few pumped up college boys take him away from me.

I kept running, breaking out a sweat. Looking for him was harder than I thought. The area was pretty big and pretty much isolated. There were a few strangers here and there but other than that, nothing. All the shops were closed and empty and the streetlights flickered eerily in the night. I shivered, picking up my speed. I was in desperate need of a hint as to where Mello was right now. But they couldn't have gotten far, could they? I stumbled down the street, glancing into every barren store, every empty alleyway. I was starting to lose serious hope by the time I was halfway through the avenue.

Starting to slow jog, I heard something. It sounded like mumbling coming from a nearby alleyway. Tch, probably just some pothead getting weed from his dealer. I paid no mind to it until I neared the alley, close enough to hear what was going on.

"I wanna try fucking you again, Mello," I heard a male voice say. My heart almost stopped. Mello? He DID say 'Mello', right? Making no attempt to be sneaky, I ran forward into the alleyway, prepared to tear Mello away from whichever prick he was talking to. The scene I saw the minute I stepped into the passage way shocked me, leaving me transfixed to the cemented ground. There was a brunette guy, who I assumed to be Jake, crouching down in front of Mello who was naked from his waist down. His hands were bound behind his back and his eyes swollen. A white substance coated his angelic face, some caught in his blonde strands. A group of guys were gathered around Jake and Mello, one ginger was currently hunched over a camcorder on the ground. I was confused beyond belief, but I could still deduce what had been going on in there.

All eyes were on my when I let out an audible gasp. "Mello!" I called, my body still rooted to the ground.

His eyes shone with hope when he saw me. "M—Matt."

"Hey, who is that?" Someone asked sternly.

"Get him out of here!" Another person demanded.

Like hell I was leaving anytime soon.

Jake stood up from his kneeling position and sauntered over with the air of someone who thought they were 'all that'. I glared at him as he stopped just a few steps in front of me, hands crossed across his chest.

"Heard that, lil' boy?" He made a sweeping motion with his hand. "Scoot."

My jaw clenched as I forced a menacing smirk onto my lips. "Get your head out of your ass, _missy. _I'm not leaving without Mello."

He cocked an eyebrow, stepping forward. "Really? Well, you're gonna have to wait a little longer, we're not done with him yet."

"Shut up you fucktard! Hand him over," I shouted, losing my cool. Seeing Mello lying there helplessly, having been abused so badly by these low-lives, brought my blood to a boil. I attempted to push past him to get to Mello when a punch I never saw coming was delivered to my chin. I staggered, losing my balance for a minute before regaining it again, straightening up and staring right at the asshole.

"Step away from him. This means war," he declared, waving the rest of the guys over. They drew together behind him, forming a wall in front of me.

I smirked, ready for the fight. I could take down these kids, no problem. "Six against one, that's not very fair, is it?" Without giving them time to reply, I lunged forward, kneeing Jake right in the stomach. He doubled over, hissing in pain. I was so caught up in my victory against him that I forgot about all his minions. _Big _mistake.

They attacked me all at once, one of them punching me in the gut while I received another kick in the leg. As soon as I felt the stabbing pain, I fought back. I gave one a straight blow across the cheek, yanking the hair of another and pulling him down. I was elbowed hard in the back, knocking me over. Falling onto the ground, all of them towered over me, sneering. Finding the right opportunity, I hooked my foot over a brunette's ankle and pulled, making him crash onto the floor beside me. I socked him in the face before getting up, wiping my chin while the minacious glares shot through me. They spared no moment before attacking me again, coming on twice as hard as before. I was starting to have trouble keeping up. I could hear Mello screaming my name in the background; I could tell he was crying. I was tossed about, slammed into walls, getting boxed and kicked. My fists swung in all directions as I desperately tried to cling onto my strength.

As I saw someone coming towards me from the corner of my eye, I used my body to bash him into the wall. "Holy—!" I cried when something sliced into my stomach. I fell to the ground agonizingly, rolling on it and wrapping an arm around my abdomen. The pain rippled through me, sending bolts of agony up my curled spine. Mello was shouting out my name, sobbing. The kid who just stabbed me stared at my bleeding form in horror, dropping the crimson stained knife onto the floor. He was shaking violently.

"Sorry…" he whispered, though it was no use. "I'm so sorry…"

"Whoo hoo, Mike!" His mates cheered, cautiously stepping over. "You brought him down all on your own!" They praised, but he didn't look happy at all.

"Hmm, not so cocky now are we?" Jake walked over, using his shoe to prod my bleeding side. I winced, willing the tears not to flow out.

"C—coming from…s—someone who—who wasn't even…helping h—his mates out…in the…fight," I stuttered, sputtering as a coughing fit broke out.

His eyes grew cold and narrow and I knew I had angered him. He spat, his saliva landing on my face. "Mike, hand me the knife." He reached out his arm. "I'll finish him off."

Mike trembled, obviously shaken. "W—what? Jake…"

"Shut the fuck up and hand me the knife!"

The knife was tossed to him almost immediately after. He held it up heroically, the blade shining in the moonlight.

"Jake, _stop! Please, STOP!" _Mello screamed from behind him, but he didn't waver. His smile stretched tight across his face as he kneeled down beside me, raising the blade high up, ready to bring it down upon me. I gulped, squeezing my eyes shut for what was to come. This is how I die, right? I didn't even get to find out what Mello thought about me, or tell him all the things I've ever wanted to say. I never got to apologize to Duncan, I never really _fufilled _anything and now I was about to get murdered without having yet achieved anything I set out to do. My blood almost ran cold as I waited for it to just end already.

But there was no pain, and there was no death. My breath hitched and I almost had a heart attack when a police siren echoed through the neighborhood, bringing all actions to a standstill. There was the sound of heavy footsteps as three policemen charged into the scene, holding everyone at gunpoint. Was I dreaming? How could pure coincidence turn out to be so lucky? Did the residence hear a fight going on and call the police?

"Keep your hands in the air and drop all weapons!" The policemen barked, eyeing up Jake. Jake obediently let the knife fall to the ground as everyone held their hands up. The police scanned the scene; it wouldn't take a genius to figure out what had been going on, with me writhing in misery and Mello half naked and tied up. The policemen rounded Jake and his gang up, leading them in the police car while they called for an ambulance for Mello and I.

They tried, to the best of their abilities, to help control the bleeding while awaiting the arrival of the paramedics. As I groaned in pain, biting my lips, someone emerged from the shadows. He stepped into the light, revealing a pale faced Duncan. He stumbled over to me, crouching down close, but keeping a space between us. He stared wide eyed at the blood, biting his lip.

"Duncan...? What are you doing...here?" I thought he had left after telling me Mello's whereabouts.

He frowned, brow furrowed. "I knew something bad was going to happen. I called the police." _He _called the police? Duncan was the on who saved us. He saved me, he saved Mello.

"Thank you," I muttered, reaching out my hand to him. He held it, squeezing it, smiling slightly. Just then, the ambulance arrived and the paramedics flowed out with a stretcher, quickly loading me on and wheeling me into the back of the vehicle. A policemen led Mello in as well soon after. He was dressed with a soft blue blanket wrapped around his body and a little cleaned up, but still snivelling like a child.

"Oh God, Matt," he breathed, stroking my cheek. Fresh tears sprung from his eyes as he stared at me. "Are…are you alright?"

I managed to chuckle softly. "Yeah, I'm just fine. Don't you worry about me; you got hurt too. I can't believe those pricks…I'm gonna kill—" Just then, I erupted into a fit of coughing.

"Matt…" Mello murmured, worry evident in his voice. Even more tears flowed out from his eyes as he buried his face in his hands. Mello was crying. He was crying for _me. _He felt _something, _I know he did. It was impossible that he didn't.

"Don't worry about me, silly…I'm perfectly fine…" I forced out, smiling.

"You idiot! You stupid idiot!" he cried, nudging me lightly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why the hell did you jump in like that?"

Wasn't it obvious? He must've noticed it. Since the day I first arrived here, since the day I first met him, we were always fated to meet. This was destined to happened, and all because of one sole fact. "Because I love you." His sobbing stopped as he looked directly at me, eyes growing, his brilliant blue orbs glistening. "Yes, Mello... I love you. I'm not kidding... It's completely true." He remained silent, face growing pink. "Which is why I'm wondering, Mello, d-do you like me too? It doesn't have to be love. J-just anything..." My eyelids were growing heavy, voice fading slowly. "I just…want you to make it clear…" I could barely keep my eyes opened as I muttered out my last words. "Do you love…me…or not…"

My eyes drifted shut just then, before I could hear his answer, before I could say anything more. I blacked out cold but I could _swear _I saw him nod his head as he clasped his hand around mine… …

**Author's note: OOOOOh the long awaited confession. I wonder what Mello will say? Sorry I had to let Matt get stabbed. Sorry, guys, truly. But things get better! Well, I'm going to be updating **_**a lot **_**faster now because I've got holidays! Whoo hoo for everyone! Quite excited for this story to end since it's my FIRST multi chapter fanfiction ever soyeah. New moment in history for me. But at the same time, I feel so attached to it. *sigh* you can't have it both ways, right? So, I'll just end here for tonight. Thank you for following me this far [20th chapter]! And for the people who have inquired, the pairing for my KnB one shot is AoKi! I haven't posted it yet though, just touching up here and there but feel free to check it out once it's out. Peace, I'm out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: Ok, pretty much all the explicit violence/rape is gone though this chapter is still rated just to be safe because it involves Matt's *stabbing* from Mello's point of view. Do not read if you're uncomfortable with it, thank you. Please enjoy, or not. **

**Mello**

I gulped as Jake ran a smooth hand down my thigh, spreading my legs apart again. At that point, I wanted to fight back, I _tried _to, but I couldn't. My energy was gone, all of it. Though I didn't _want _to 'take it like a good boy', and I _wasn't _enjoying this at all, my throat was dry and rough and I couldn't speak. The only thing I could do was continue staring at Jake pitifully with tear filled eyes, praying that it would help with _something. _

It didn't work, as expected. He ran his tongue against his bottom lip, leaning forward like he was about to kiss me. I bit my lips together and closed my eyes. Just then, the sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the alleyway and a loud gasp sounded through it, distracting everyone.

"Mello!" Someone called. My eyes blinked open. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. It was drenched with desperation and despair; it was nostalgic. My heart skipped as I looked up to meet the face of that one person I could still depend on.

"M—Matt." My voice trembled. He shouldn't be here, he was going to get hurt so badly. I was about to scream at him to get out, to warn him, but the other guys had already noticed him.

"Hey, who is that?"

"Get him out of here!"

_Shit. _I turned back to Jake, who was seething. He got up swiftly, making his way towards Matt with utmost confidence and there was nothing I could do to stop him. He stopped when he was just a few inches from Matt, his arms crossed over his chest. Matt was glaring, obviously not scared off by Jake, though I wished he was so that he would just run away and not get himself hurt because of me. My heart pounded as Jake stared down at Matt like he was nothing.

"Heard that, lil' boy? Scoot."

"Get your head out of your ass, _missy. _I'm not leaving without Mello." I could only observe his back, but even then I could tell that Jake was pissed. Matt had defied him.

"Really? Well, you're gonna have to wait a little longer, we're not done with him yet," he spat.

Matt's eyes met mine for _just _a moment before he redirected his gaze back to Jake, his jaw clenched. "Shut up you fucktard! Hand him over!" He dashed forward, attempting to push past Jake. I saw the punch coming, but Mat didn't and by the time I managed to shout out a warning, he was already stumbling backwards, holding on to his chin. My voice got caught in my throat as I watched him straighten up, trying to ignore the pain.

"Step away from him, this means war," Jake muttered as the rest of the group gathered behind him. Even Rick set his camcorder down gently to assist them.

They were going to attack him all at once? All six of them against Matt? My heart started beating even faster; I was _afraid, _for _Matt, _afraid that he wouldn't make it out alive, that he was going to get injured. There was no way he was getting out of the battle without a broken arm or leg. But Matt didn't seem scared at all.

He grinned. "Six against one, that's not very fair, is it?" He didn't bother waiting for a response before surging forward and bringing his knee to Jake's stomach. Jake hunched over, groaning while hugging his torso. With their 'leader' down, the rest began to attack.

They closed in around him, kicking, scratching, punching, and Matt was stuck in the middle. I couldn't stop myself from crying. Seeing Matt get tossed around while he tried to protect _me. _Was this really what I wanted? I wanted to be saved, but not at the expense of Matt, not if he was going to get harmed by doing so. My heart started to ache as I called out his name again and again. "Take me, take me instead!" I cried with desperation, and I meant it, as long as Matt got out of harm's way. I'd give myself to them a thousand times over to save him. I couldn't stand the thought of him getting abused that way. What was this feeling? What was that feeling when you would do anything to protect that _one _person, when you would go out of your way to make sure they were alright? I was feeling it now while being forced to watch Matt get bashed through and through, and it hurt. Matt was up there fighting for me, and what the fuck was I doing? I'd hurt him so much in the span of time that we had known each other, and yet, he was still sacrificing for me.

I stopped praying for myself and began praying for him.

My eyes smarted, nails unknowingly scratching on the rough surface of the wall behind me. Suddenly, I caught some guy sneak up behind Matt with a pocket knife in his hand. My eyes widened with realization. "Matt! Matt!" I yelled just as Matt seemed to notice him, turning around to slam him into the wall. "Matt…!"

It was too late. By the time I had tried to warn him, it was too late. The choked scream he let out indicated what I had feared the most. He went weak, knees caving in as he fell to the ground holding on to his bleeding abdomen. "MATT! MATT! OH MY GOD, MATT!" I was screaming like a mad person by then, even more tears spilling out. I was crying a river, repeatedly calling out his name like it was a mantra, my voice coming out in short, wheezing gasps. I desperately wanted to be the one beside him, stopping the pain, telling him that everything would be okay. I wanted to hold his hand, I wanted to kiss him, I still had so much to tell him; was this really where it ended?

"Whoo hoo Mike! You brought him down all on your own!" All the boys praised, running over.

Jake went over, a sadistic smile plastered to his face. "Hmm, not so cocky now are we?" He muttered, kicking Matt in his side. I winced, stopping my screaming for a moment.

"C—coming from…s—someone who—who wasn't even…helping h—his mates out…in the…fight," Matt replied bravely.

But Jake did not look satisfied with the bravery. The look he casted Matt spelled trouble all over. Something terrible was about to happen. "Mike, hand me the knife," he demanded, furious, reaching out his arm. "I'll finish him off."

Mike stared at him, frightened. "W—what? Jake…"

"Shut the fuck up and hand me the knife!"

Without anymore hesitations, the knife was thrown over to him. I knew what was coming before he even kneeled down, holding the blade up ready to strike. "Jake, _stop! Please, stop!" _I wailed and wailed, shaking so hard my teeth chattered. "PLEASE, STOP! SOMEONE FUCKING _STOP HIM!" _Matt was about to die, he was about to get killed right in front of me!

In the heat of the moment, my screams felt like the only thing that filled the air. I didn't even notice the police sirens blasting through the night until some policemen entered the alleyway, holding everyone at gunpoint. "Keep your hands in the air and drop all weapons!" They ordered as everyone turned to them. Jake dropped the knife immediately, holding his hands up in surrender as the others followed suit. They were all led to the police car as I fell back against the wall, stunned. Did that really just happen? Was I dreaming?

"Are you alright?" A hoarse voice asked. I looked up and met the eyes of a policeman.

"A—are you real…?"

He smiled, kneeling down. "Very much."

"You s—saved us…"

"Just doing my job." He began working on untying my hands and once that was done, he helped me pull my pants up and handed me a soft blue blanket. I was disheveled with a neck full of hickies with cum on my face and dripping out of me; I must've looked like such a whore. But if he was judging me, he certainly didn't show it on his face. "You okay to move?" he asked, patting my shoulder.

"J—just give me a minute."

He nodded knowingly but didn't leave my side. I turned to look at the scene nearby. Matt was currently surrounded by a group of policemen who were pressing down on his wound, and Duncan. The policeman in front of me followed the direction of my gaze. "Don't worry, he'll be fine," he assured, rubbing my back. How did he expect me not to worry? Matt was _stabbed. _He was _bleeding. _He was…he was suffering.

"What are you going to do to those boys who did this?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, we're gonna charge 'em."

"You charge them good."

Just then, the ambulance arrived and three paramedics came out with a gurney, quickly lifting Matt onto it before loading him into the back of the ambulance. The policeman wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up, wrapping the blanket around my shivering form before supporting me into the ambulance. Matt's stretcher took up most of the space, but I could squeeze in by the side with the paramedics. The kind policeman waved goodbye to me before closing the door behind him. The minute I saw Matt lying there, face pale and drained of energy, I couldn't stop myself from crying. I placed my hand on his cheek as my hot tears spilled down my face.

"Oh God, Matt…Are—are you alright?" It was a stupid question; of course he wasn't alright; but I didn't know what else to say. But I didn't feel like I had the right to ask him that, I was the one who landed him in this state.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Don't you worry about me; you got hurt too. I can't believe those pricks…I'm gonna kill—" Just then, he erupted into a coughing fit, cutting himself off.

I felt a pang in my chest. "Matt…" he wasn't ok at all, not at all, and all he could think about was me. The feeling from before bubbled up my chest again as I watched him force out a sorry smile.

"Don't worry about me, silly…I'm perfectly fine…"

He was lying. He wasn't fine. All these nasty thoughts ran through my mind, like what if Matt didn't make it out alive? What if he…then what would happen to me then? He'd have left me behind even though he's the only person I could imagine spending the rest of my pathetic life with. What the fuck was I supposed to do? Where the hell could I go without him?

"You idiot! You stupid idiot!" I cried, carefully pushing him gently. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why the hell did you jump in like that?" What the hell was I supposed to do with myself if something worse than the stabbing occurred? Was I supposed to just forget about him, just move on like that? Impossible. _He _came into my life and changed everything, he had better suck it up and take responsibility.

He stared at me for a moment, processing his thoughts carefully. "Because I love you." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I was stunned, unable to reply. "Yes, Mello... I love you. I'm not kidding... It's completely true. Which is why I'm wondering, Mello, d-do you like me too? It doesn't have to be love. J-just anything..." His voice got softer and softer. "I just…want you to make it clear…" His eyes began to close, his final question coming out as a whimper. "Do you love…me…or not…" his eyes finally shut, voice fading completely.

He passed out. Before I could even give him an answer he passed out on me.

I broke down then, sobbing harder than I ever had in my entire life. The paramedics were aware, staring, but I didn't care. I felt like I had just heard the most heartbreaking, purest confession ever. Of _course _I loved him. This feeling I had been mistaking for numbness and confusion was love all along, and I _just _noticed it. And now it might be too late to admit it. I nodded, praying that everything was alright, as I clutched onto his hand for the entire journey.

…

It was near midnight when we arrived at the hospital. They left me in a vast white room that smelled of disinfectant as Matt got carted off somewhere else. A women dressed in a white coat was in there as well, who I assumed to be a nurse of some sort. Her name was Paula, I learned. She smiled widely and I noticed the spots of cherry red lipstick on her front tooth.

"How are you? Do you feel ok?" she asked, voice full of syrup, and patted my hand. I had my body checked before this and the policemen had interviewed me, so right now I was just waiting for Matt.

"I don't care about me. Where's Matt?" I demanded like a spoilt child.

She smiled again, but more sympathetically this time. "Oh, honey, your friend's going to be just fine."

"Tell me the truth." Her smile faded slightly. "Please," I added for good measure.

She played with the beaded bracelet around her right wrist as she continued to stare into my eyes. "Don't you worry, sweetheart." I wished she would stop calling me all these pet names; they weren't reassuring at all. "I don't know what's going on with your friend so I can't tell you anything right now, but I want you to have faith."

"I had faith a long time ago, but that didn't help!" I snapped. Her eyes widened and she recoiled, smile diminishing completely. Shit, now I feel bad. But that's not the point! Matt was God knows where, getting a fucking _stab wound _treated, and I was just sitting here waiting on my ass for a miracle to happen. I wanted to do _something_, anything to help, even a little. I rubbed my temples, thinking of something to say. "Look, I'm sorry, I know this isn't your fault but…but I just…he's really important to me and I want to know he's okay. Sorry, sorry."

"Don't apologize, dear, this isn't your fault either. I know you're frustrated too. Let's just do something to distract you a little, eh?"

"Like what?" I asked skeptically. I highly doubt there is anything right now that can distract me.

She took out a deck of cards, waving it excitedly. I sighed, but decided to play just to keep her satisfied. She shuffled the deck and started to hand out some cards. "What are we playing?"

"Blackjack?"

"Can that even be played with just two players?"

She laughed. "We'll make it happen."

We played blackjack for three hours straight until I started to feel drowsy.

"Tired?" Paula asked, setting her cards down.

I nodded, rubbing my sore eyes.

"You can take a nap on the couch. It's a little small but—"

"I'll take it," I interrupted. At this point, I didn't really care. She led me to the sofa and offered me a sheet to cover myself with. "Wake me up if there's some news about Matt," I mumbled before I drifted off into a slumber.

…

I woke up to the feeling of someone shaking me gently, calling out my name. "Mello?" It was Paula. I turned away from her, wanting to sleep some more.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"It's 5am." I'd only been sleeping for two hours. "But Mello, you told you to wake me up if I heard news about Matt…" hearing that, I sat up immediately. I looked at her hopefully, willing her to tell me something I _wanted _to hear. She sighed, holding on to my hands. Oh _shit…_Holding my breath, I nodded to her. "Mello," she looked up at me, still using her thumb to stroke the back of my hand absentmindedly. _Please be alright, Matt, please…_ "The doctors just informed me that Matt is completely fine. They have already cleaned up his wound and taken care of everything, although he's still unconscious, but he is out of danger."

My breath tumbled out once I heard that. "Oh, thank _God._" She smiled, flashing her pearly white teeth again. "W—what ward is he in?"

"Room 34."

"Thank you for everything, Paula," I said, standing up and dashing out the door. I didn't take long to find the ward. I pushed the door open softly and went in slowly. At first, all I could see was white, but then I saw Matt lying on a bed in the middle of the room. There was a doctor in a lab coat standing beside the bed monitoring his heartbeat while writing something on a clipboard.

"Oh, hello. I'm Dr. Spencer" he said when he noticed me walk into the room.

"Uhm…can I see him?"

"O-oh, of course."

I walked over to the bed cautiously, leaning over to gaze at Matt. He was unconscious, as Paula had mentioned earlier, but he seemed so lifeless it was scary. His skin emitted a translucent hue, like he was already halfway to heaven. I didn't even notice I was crying until the doctor walked over to wrap an arm around my shoulder.

"He's ok, don't worry," he consoled. "Fortunately, the knife was a pocket one, so it missed all his vital organs and didn't do much damage. We had to give him a tetanus vaccination to ensure he wouldn't get any infection from the metal. The wound is cleansed and laceration repair was carried out to remove all the harmful bodies in the wound. He also had to receive 35 stitches, but he is completely out of harm's way now. You don't have to worry at all."

I sniffed, wiping my tears away, feeling a bit more reassured. "When will he wake up?"

"Ooh, that's a tricky one. We can't be too sure, but it's definitely within the next twelve hours."

"Can I stay in here until then, please?"

He grinned, rubbing my shoulder. "Of course. We'll be back in an hour to check for anything irregular, but feel free to wait for his awakening. Just take a seat right there." He gestured to an armchair at the corner of the room.

"Thank you."

"Don't mentioned it." With that being said, he hung the clipboard at the end of the bed and flashed one more comforting smile at me before he left. I stood beside the bed for what seemed like an eternity just staring at Matt's face looking out for any signs of awakening, but when it soon became clear that he was not going to wake up anytime soon, I dragged the heavy armchair over to the side of the bed and sat down on it. I rested my head on his torso, intertwining my fingers through his. He was going to wake up, of course he was. The doctor had said so. Matt was going to wake up and when he did, I would be right here beside him, ready to tell him my answer. Grinning to myself at the thought, I muttered one last prayer before falling asleep again.

**Author's note: ANDDD now all you lovelies know about Mello's feelings. Ah how nice it is to be young again…I actually did research for this chapter to find out the procedures to treating a stab wound since I don't have any personal experience, fortunately, so sorry if any of the details are slightly off. I also didn't actually know how long Matt would be unconscious for or how many stitches he would need so I made that part up, so sorry again if it's complete bullshit. Let's all hope for Matt to wake up soon so they can get on with **_**doing the nasty, **_**but that's a story we'd better save for another day *wink*. Though I'm looking forward to it too haha. Anyhou, this chapter is REALLY long, isn't it? Yeah, it is. Sorry for speaking so much gibberish I'm just kindof bored right now. Sigh. My dog has ticks so my mom's picking them off him now. Oh yes, and I recently became a beta reader so PM me of you're in need of one and I will certainly not hesitate to offer my services! Ok, that's it then. Peace, I'm out. **

**Totally irrelevant side note: there are SO many birthdays this month. Firstly, there was Shiro's (K project) birthday on the 1****st**** June, then Denmark's (Hetalia) on the 5****th****, and Sweden's (Hetalia) on the 6****th****, then Mikami's (Death Note) on the 7****th**** and Mukuro's (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) on the 9****th**** , Kise's (Kuroko no Basuke) is coming on the 18****th**** and my mom's on the 11****th****. Ok that last one is completely unrelated, sors. But you get the point. **

**Peace, I'm out [for real this time].**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: OKAY, there is **_**absolutely **_**NO MORE violence/rape/gore/angst anymore, take note! Thank you for your understanding. Please enjoy. **

**Matt **

My eyelids were heavy, damp and there was a slightly stale taste in my mouth. What happened to me? My eyes blinked open slowly, the sunlight that peeked in through the white curtains almost too bright for me. I felt like I had been asleep for _ages, _like I just slept through a coma or took me awhile to get accustomed to the light, but once I was, I looked around and realized I was in a foreign place, lying in a bed that wasn't mine. Where the hell was I? Shocked, I sat abruptly before lying back down again when a sharp pain shot through my abdomen. There was a slight weight on my stomach which shifted when I moved, whining softly.

It was a yellow ball.

No, it was a blonde head.

No, no, it was…

"Mello?"

"Ngh…" he lifted his head and stared up at me groggily, as if _he _was the confused one here. He spent a minute just staring at me before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep on me.

"Mello?" I called again, nudging him carefully.

His head shot up and a look of realization passed across his face. "Oh, my God, Matt?" He brought his hand forward and touched my face, ran a hand through my hair. "Matt…" his eyes lit up as he moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my neck in an embrace. "Oh, God, oh God, oh _God! _I thought I lost you!"

I was slightly overwhelmed by the moment, not to mention _Mello _was the one clinging on to me, not that I didn't like it, but I was so confused. "Mello? I'm sorry, I—"

He detached himself from me suddenly and gawked at me. "Y—you…don't remember what happened?"

"I…I don't know. I'm in a hospital, and my abdomen hurts and…and…"

"You were stabbed, Matt. You saved me from Jake and then…you got hurt. And I know it was my fault but…"

It all came back to me then. I had found Mello in an alleyway about to get raped, though damage was already done, but then I had gotten into a fight with some Jake prick and got sliced in the stomach. And then I had…confessed to Mello, right before I lost consciousness. I blushed madly after regaining all my memories. What the hell was I doing confessing to him like that? But you can't blame me! I thought I was dying and I just wanted to get everything out of my system. I didn't actually think I would still be alive after all that and with Mello next to me the moment I woke up to boot.

"You got stabbed and I was—I was so _afraid_. Afraid that I lost you." He was afraid, for me? No, Matt, that was wishful thinking. But I couldn't help myself from feeling just a little bit lifted. "And then you said that you loved me." Oh, he remembered. I blushed even deeper. I was about to turn away to hide my reddening face when he leaned forward suddenly, closing the distance between us as he placed his lips on mine. He was kissing me. _Kissing _me. That was the THIRD time Mello had kissed me and honestly, it was the sweetest kiss I've ever received from him. He wasn't half dead or drunk, he was…Mello. Just Mello. Third time's the charm, right? I found myself wishing it would never end even after he pulled away, smiling gently at me.

"What…" a slow smile spread on my lips. "What was that, Mello?"

"It was a thank you kiss."

"Can I get a 'you're welcome' kiss?"

He chuckled, probably thinking that I was joking, but then he leaned forward and kissed me again.

When he broke away from the kiss, I was still staring dazely at him. "You're not drunk, right?"

"No, Matt, I'm completely sober and ready to answer you."

"Answer me for what?"

"After you confessed to me last night, you asked me to tell you how I felt."

I flinched, embarrassed with myself. Hey, near death experiences brings out surprising courage in people. "Please don't break my heart Mello. I don't know how much more I can take…if you're gonna say no, I'd rather you just leave now instead of saying it."

I held my breath, waiting for him to leave the room, but he just sat still on the armchair.

"Really, Mello, I'm going to count to three and if you're not out of the door, I'm going to assume your answer is whatever I hope it is."

He still didn't move.

"One."

Not an inch.

"Two."

Nothing.

"Three."

He grinned. "Got your answer, Matt?"

My breath tumbled out suddenly and I suddenly got the urge to cry, though I didn't. "Oh my God, Mello. Please tell me you're not fucking with me."

"I'm not."

"I'm gonna give you one last chance to leave."

"Are you really that upset with my answer?"

"N—no but, it's YOU Mello. And—and I thought you totally hated me but I'm really just glad that _you're _alright and…oh my God, someone wake me up." It felt like I was in a dream. My head was in the clouds and I couldn't move, I was hardly unable to speak and my heart was beating _so fucking fast. _Was all this real? Was this a fantasy?

"Of course I don't hate you! I can't believe I only noticed my feelings _now. _And I thought _you _hated _me, _cos I got you injured and almost killed. But I couldn't help think that I would've traded places with you in a heartbeat but…yeah…" he trailed off, ending his sentence by grabbing onto my hand tightly.

"I don't hate you, and I don't blame you for any of that at all. It means the world to me that when I woke up, of all of the faces, you were the one next to me. I love you." I squeezed his warm hand and suddenly, although I was in a foreign land with hardly any friends and no parents, I felt at home.

He moved into me for a hug and even though it hurt my wound, I decided I didn't care. The pain was nothing compared to the joy I was feeling at the moment. And yeah, yeah, it was awfully cheesy, but my young heart felt love for the first time. We stayed in that embrace for a long time just soaking each other in. I could smell Mello; his peach sorbet shampoo and his grapefruit scrub, and just a hint of stale sweat. He must've stayed here overnight just _waiting _for me to wake up. How touching. Never in a million years would I have imagined this is where we would end up, seeing as he hated me right to the core the first time we met, but, well, always expect the unexpected my friends. _This _is what happens when you keep the fucking faith! In the arms of a gorgeous blonde who everyone else was dying to have, but only you got.

"Mr. Jeevas?" A strong male voice called suddenly, shaking us. Mello leaned back on his chair awkwardly, eyeing up the doctor that stood by the door. "Sorry for interrupting…" he said, a mischievous smile gracing his lips. "I'm your doctor, Dr Spencer. I just came in for your checkup."

"Uh, sure." Damn _Dr Spencer. _

He walked over to the bed as Mello moved away, making space, placing a clipboard on the side table. Holding a stethoscope to my chest, he listened to my heartbeat. Then, he whipped the blanket off me and lifted my dressing gown to check my wound, or bandaged up wound. I could see Mello staring at it guiltily, but I flashed him a smirk to show him I was completely fine.

"Any pains?"

"Nope."

"Ok." He covered me back up and scribbled something on the clipboard. "Make sure to ring us up, just press that red button right there, if anything's wrong. I'll be back around noon to check up on your condition again." He hung the clipboard on the end of the bed, nodding at us before walking out.

"Noon? What time is it, Mells?"

"Ten thirty," he said, glancing at the clock. "And don't make calling me that a habit."

"Calling you what? _Mells?"_

"Shut it, Mattress."

"I won't until you do, Mellon."

"Stop it, Matchstick."

"That's the best you can come up with, marshMello?"

"Uhm…Matt?"

We both turned towards the door at the sound of my name being called. It was Duncan.

"Hey, Dunc," I greeted.

Mello stood up clumsily, greeting Duncan with a nod. "Uh, I'll leave you two to…uh…" he didn't even finish his sentence before strutting out of the room, obviously sensing by the atmosphere that we had something to talk over.

Duncan shifted a little on the spot as he stepped over carefully, as if just coming close to me was going to rip my wound apart or something. But, yeah, I get it. Things are still kind of awkward between us, and the only time we spoke since our argument was yesterday, when things were a bit…chaotic. So it was surprising to see him here today.

He took a seat on the armchair Mello was previously seated on. He didn't even take off his coat first.

"How are you, Matt?"

"Erm, I'm fine, I guess."Obviously, he had no intention of addressing the elephant in the room, so I started. "I didn't expect to see you here, Duncan."

He flinched, averting his gaze to his lap. "Sorry, I know you don't really see me as a friend anymore but I needed to get something off my chest."

"What. That's not what I meant. I'm really happy that you came."

"Yeah…uhm," he looked up for a short while before redirecting his focus to his lap again. "I see you and Mello and getting on well." Hah, how bitter. Wasn't Mello the main reason we had our argument in the first place?

"Yeah…I got him." He looked at me in confusion. "I _got _him, Dunc. You know what I mean, right?"

Duncan blinked. Then blinked again. "You mean, you're together?"

"You can put it that way."

He pondered something for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Matt, there is something I have been wanting to confess to you."

"Mm?"

He stayed silent for a while longer before finally opening his mouth. "I…like you."

My eyes widened. _Me? _Duncan liked _me?_ That explained so much.I never expected that at all; that the first friend I met in the school liked me, in that way. Not that I was against it, but it was sudden and…I had already found someone else. "Duncan I'm sorry I—"

"No, it's okay Matt. I understand. It was just something I wanted to get off my chest. And you have—you're happy now, Matt. That's all I ever wanted for you." He smiled gently, sighing. "Felt good to…finally…get all that out. Thank you for listening to me." Looking at his dejected face, I actually started to feel really guilty. "I actually came here knowing I would be rejected so…"

"Don't say that Dunc."

"No, Matt. Like I said, it's fine."

"We can…we can still be friends, right?"

"Y—you're ok with that?"

"Of course! Listen, this doesn't change _anything, _ok? We'll still hang out and shit."

He chuckled, turning away. "You have Mello now, though."

"I know that, but I have you too."

He beamed, patting my hand. "Thank you Matt. Seriously."

"Don't mention it, buddy."

"You don't know how relieved I am. And I've just been really unreasonable to you these past few weeks. God, what was I doing…"

"Dunc, put all that behind us, ok? Please? I don't give a shit anymore."

He laughed and nodded, still patting my hand. "You're right. Sorry."

"Hey Duncan, don't you ever forget me. And I owe you _big time _for yesterday night, man."

"It's fine."

"Seriously. I would've been _fucked _if you weren't smart enough to call the cops on us."

"Yeah, I guess."

We laughed a bit more, jokingly, and it felt like we were back to old times. Seriously, my life could not be more perfect right now. I would ask 'what could go wrong now', but I'm afraid that would jinx it, like what always happens in movies. But this certainly is a blessing. It's like all my prayers were answered at one go. Right now, I'm just afraid it'll end.

But that's a story we'd better leave aside for another time.

**Author's note: it's so fluffy I'm gonna dieeee. But srsly, that was so sappy and mushy, and I ABSOLUTELY hate fluff so I'm kinda disappointed with myself. I just wanna skip everything and just get to the **_**sex, **_**but that would be unfair, and perverted, and not professional at all so here you go. A plateful of cotton candy[that's the **_**fluff,**_** in case you didn't get it]. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I didn't but well, different strokes for different folks, eh? And now, since you've all heard that _shocking _confession from Duncan, maybe you can read back the previous chapters to see whether it seemed like he had a crush on Matt? haha Just watched the Pineapple Express[online]and HOLY SHIT its adorable. And about weed. And there's lots of killings. And blood. But adorable none the less. *winks* jeez is it just me, or are my A/N's getting longer? Meh, maybe I'm just getting boreder having no school and all. Just sippin' mah tea acting like a Phantomhive and all, sippin' tea out of my Death Note cup. Yes, you heard right. DEATH NOTE CUP. I custom made it. Now I have a cup with Matt and Mello on it. It's my favourite cup, obviously. Ok then, I'm just going to end off here then. I need to use the loo, don't judge. Everybody poops. **

**Side note: ok this one's not about birthdays but, uh, ok to get straight to the point, some of you[i won't state names]have been sending me PMs requesting for me to write stories on certain pairings/plots/storylines and i just want to announce that i am not accepting requests for...that kind of stuff, sorry. I mean, I appreciate that you guys think I'm worthy[?]of your time and you would offer me some BRILLIANT ideas, but I already have a lot of things I'm working on so...sorry. I apologize _really _sincerely. Also, my PM inbox is getting pretty full so I may not be able to reply to messages so promptly, even though I am really free. Oh but I WILL reply PMs on Beta-ing so don't get the wrong idea. I'm glad some of you have already messaged me on that topic, thank you! But anyhou. Thanks for the support though. Y'all go enjoy your weekend [which just ended, sorry].**

**Peace, I'm out.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Mello**

While Matt and Duncan were having their little chat, I found Dr Spencer hanging around the reception desk and walked up to him.

"Dr Spencer?"

"Oh yes?" He turned to face me.

"Uhm, I'm the friend of Matt Jeevas of room 34."

"Yes, I recall."

"I just wanted to know when he'll be released."

"In his condition, once he gets his bandages removed, probably in a week or two, most likely one. He's stable now but we'll have to keep him around a little longer."

"Oh I see. Thanks." I thanked him and walked off. That was a relief. Matt only had to stay for a week which was considered relatively short, considering he had been stabbed.

I headed to the direction of the room went back inside when I saw Duncan leaving. Matt was laying on his back smiling as if he just won the lottery or something.

"What's with that grin?"

"Oh, hey you're back. Nothing, I'm just really happy."

I smiled. "Well, Mr happy, the doctor says you'll have to stay here for a week, two max. So I'm just gonna swing by the dorm and pick up some clothes for you." I'll also take a shower while I'm at it, seeing as I haven't had one since last night.

"And my video games please."

I nodded, still somewhat amused that he could still think of video games in his current state.

"And a pack of Menthols."

I shot him a glare. "What the hell, Matt. No. you're not even allowed to smoke in here."

"It was worth a shot," he shrugged. A small smirk formed on his lips. "Thanks, Mello."

I got back to the college pretty quickly, considering the hospital was close by, and went straight up to our room. How perfect, huh? Matt and I are roommates and now, currently, together. It's as if the Gods started working on us long before we realized it. But I used to hate Matt. Not dislike, but _hate. _I'd say considering the circumstances, the situation between us had turned out pretty well. Hell, MORE than _pretty _well, I'd say. Grabbing an old duffel bag from the closet, I opened up Matt's side to take a quick skim through his clothes. Quick, indeed. The only clothes he had were the same striped shirts and jeans. Trust him. But who was I to complain? All I had was leather.

I stuffed a few shirts, enough for a couple weeks' stay, and some pairs of pants into the bag. Well, that's done then. Oh, wait, there was something else. I looked around the room until I found a handheld lying abandoned on his bed. I picked it up and threw it into the bag as well. That's everything, right?

Sighing, I walked into the bathroom and began stripping myself for that long awaited shower. I felt so dirty, but I didn't really care last night. Really, the only important thing on my mind was Matt. But now, I was starting to feel things _crawling _on me. I was getting to untying my pants when someone started knocking violently on the room dorm.

"Mello! Mello, are you in there?!"

I recognized that voice. "Nick?" I ran out of the bathroom, still half naked, and swung the door open. A few boys outside wolf whistled but I didn't pay any mind. Nick tackled me into a tight hug, muttering 'oh my God' over and over again. I managed to kick the door shut with my foot before turning my attention back to Nick. "Nick."

He pulled away from me, relief flooding his eyes. "Oh God, Mello! I heard about what happened to you when I saw that kid Matt hangs out with and I asked where you were cos I hadn't seen you all morning and he told me you…he told me y—you were raped and Matt got stabbed and both of you were in the hospital," he said in one breath, still holding on tightly to my shoulders.

"…Yeah, you heard right, then. Does everyone else know?" I hoped they didn't. They'd make such a huge fuss.

"No. I ran straight her after I heard so I haven't told anyone. And I won't, if it makes you more comfortable. Are you…alright? Oh God I swear the _next _time I see Jake I'm gonna—"

"It's ok, Nick. We're both fine now. I was just coming back to get some clothes for Matt."

"So you're fine with Matt now then?" he grinned. "Since he heroically rescued you and all."

I smiled weakly at him. How was I supposed to tell him that somewhere in the middle of all the havoc last night, me and Matt suddenly realized we loved each other? Like, _hey Nick, sorry, I know I used to hate Matt but somehow, now we're happily in love. _That was not going to work. In fact, if I wanted to break it to Nick, I'd have t break it to the rest of the crew too, and that as no easy task. "Uhm, hey Nick, I'm going to take a shower. Tell you what, I'll meet all of you in the cafeteria once I'm done. I er, have something to tell you guys…"

He looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped himself. "I'll wait for you out here, Mello. To, uh, make sure you don't get hurt in the shower."

"Ok." I went back into the bathroom, undressing myself and stepping into the shower. Running the water, I started to soap up, making sure to scrub myself hard and wash my hair thoroughly. After I had rinsed off everything, I dried myself, throwing on my clothes. Taking a deep breath, I opened the bathroom door and stepped out, facing Nick who was sitting on my bed.

He stood up when he saw me and walked over, drawing me into an embrace. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked carefully, rubbing my back. I almost started to feel bad.

"Yeah, Nick, I'm fine. Honestly. I spent the night in the hospital and they treated me well. There was this nurse, Paula, and she was really nice. Like, grandmother nice, so I'm fine."

"You're not scarred? Or, like, traumatized?"

"A little. But it opened my eyes to some things." Nick nodded into my neck, lifting his head to kiss my cheek. He's being awfully sweet today, though I understand why. He thought I was fragile, they all did. "Things like…maybe I should stop being so easy because, _obviously, _it gives people the wrong idea…"

"Mello, don't blame yourself for anything, alright? None of this was your fault, at all. It was the fault of some boys who did things that were against their better judgment and ended up getting you hurt."

"I know, I know, but I also…I also," I closed my eyes and hugged him back, burying my face in his shoulders. "I found love."

He stopped rubbing my back. He stopped speaking. He stopped everything altogether. I think he even stopped breathing for a moment.

"…And who is that?" he forced out.

"It's someone you know."

"Ok. Who is it?" I think he knew it was coming. He knew what I was going to say. He was just anticipating it.

"It's Matt."

"Matt?"

Ok, now I feel really bad. I mean, this was Nick. He had been with me since our first day here. But I also knew that Nick and I would never cut it. Yes, we had been together since forever, staying friends, or _more _than friends in fact, friends with benefits. But that was exactly what it was. There were no feelings between him and I, we just fucked, and that was it. But with Matt, now, I just felt so at home, so safe. Like whatever happened, he would come to my rescue, and I wanted to protect him too. And this is true.

"Yes, Nick, Matt. And I know you're probably upset or really shocked, but, this is my decision."

His hands moved from my back to my hair as he gently stroked it, running his fingers through it. "I understand, Mello," he sighed, leaning his chin on the top of my head. "I didn't expect our _relationship _to go on forever, you know. And though I do like you a lot, I respect your decision. If Matt makes you happy, then so be it. I'll look out for you and I hope you're happy, that's all I hope for you Mello. And you do seem very happy. I'm glad that after all that's happened to you and Matt, you guys can still find space to love and be…happy. I think you'll be fine, as long as it's Matt. He's a good guy."

I fisted handfuls of his shirt, digging myself harder into him. I was so happy, like a burden was finally lifted off me. "Oh, Nick. Thank you so much…" tears started streaming down my face. Fuck, why was I crying _again? _Was I really that happy?

"Hey, hey why are you crying? I just said you were happy!" he smiled, using his thumb to wipe my tears.

"Shit, I don't know…why the hell am I crying? I've been crying so much lately, like some fucking wimp," I sniffed shaking my head.

Nick chuckled, dabbing my face with a tissue he got from the nightstand. "Ready to go tell the rest?"

Looking up at him, I was still pretty hesitant. But after contemplating a bit, I finally nodded. "Yeah, let's go. I've got some big news to announce."

We got going, down to the cafeteria where, no doubt, everyone would be waiting. My heart was pounding against my chest with every step. Why was I so nervous, anyway? This was _my _choice. _My _decision. Fuck them if they didn't want to acknowledge it. I was…contented with it so they should be too. But my determination faded when I was actually standing in front of the cafeteria entrance, staring straight at the table they were all seated at. Oh God, I felt like a teen about to come out to his parents. Of course, fortunately, or not, I had managed to avoid that awkward situation since my parents were not around. But now, I had a different situation at hand. I guess no matter what the scenario was, everyone would face a 'coming out' at least once in their life. Mine was…now.

Approaching the table, I held on to Nick's hand like a little kid. "One more thing, Nick. Can you not tell them about what happened to me last night?" I whispered as we got closer and closer.

"Sure thing. Though you're sure you're alright, right?"

I nodded. We were now within earshot of the group.

"Hey, Mello's here. Oh and Nick," Luke announced as they shifted to make space for us.

I flashed them a flimsy smile, squeezing in next to Nick after he sat down.

"How was your date with Matt yesterday, huh?" Sebastian asked immediately.

"Erm, yeah about that." I looked over at Nick and he shot me a willful look, still holding my hand under the table. "Well, you see, last night's date was really nice. And…in the midst of it…we…" Oh lord, someone help me. "Uh, Matt. Matt and I, you know, me and Matt. We…" I bit my lip, searching through my head for the right words. Everyone was staring at me, expecting _something. _"Well, how do I explain this…" here it comes. "Me and Matt are going out!" I blurted, shutting my eyes. After a second or two, there was no reaction from the group so I opened my eyes slowly only to find everyone gawking at me. Yeah, I had expected that reaction. "Yeah so…I know I said I hated him, ok! Don't use that against me just—just try to understand my feelings a little."

"OK, Mello, we're waiting."

"So, you guys were right," I forced out a tight chuckle, "Matt IS a nice guy so. There. Now me and the nice guy, Matt, are getting along _real_ well and have formed a nice, meaningful relationship built on love and mutual respect."

They were all still gaping at me as if I was crazy, which bothered me a little because just a few weeks ago, THEY were the ones who were trying to convince me to like Matt more.

"So, just after ONE date, you decide Matt's the love of your life?" Luke asked, cocking a brow.

"Hey, man, just leave it be ok. He's happy, don't try and ruin that." Nick intervened when he noticed me squirming in my seat.

"Matt is…amazing. He's—I don't know why I only realized it now, or _why _I didn't appreciate him before this but…he is the best guy I've ever met. And I know I may just be biased but—but that's what this feeling is. I look around and just feel that no one compares to him, that I don't mind if you guys oppose to it, as long as he's with me." I breathed. I didn't even expect myself to say all that, but now it was all out in the open.

"Hey, Mello, you're right," Finny spoke up. "We shouldn't be selfish." He nudged Luke, who settled back into his seat, keeping silent for a while. Everyone else was smiling, showing me support, but I was still worried about Luke who was leaning up against his elbows, pondering something.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he brought his gaze back to me, sighing. "You tell Matt," he pointed a finger at me, "that you got all of us backing you up here. If he _dares _to hurt you, if he even makes you spill _one _tear," he smirked, "he's dead."

I laughed. Nicked laughed. The whole table laughed. Oh, thank God I got their whole hearted acceptance.

"Thanks. I love you guys."

"Oh, yeah, and remember to tell Matt that he's gonna get _a lot _more enemies around school."

**Author's note: ok, that's that. So, both Matt and Mello have encountered their fair share of breaking hearts after their feelings were made known to friends. Also, it's so true, SOOOO many people are going to start hating on poor Matt since the school heart throb is now in his possession so…yah. No more cliffhangers, oh lord, do I hate cliffies, and I'm sure you guys do too/ yep. Okay…bye. Peace, I'm out. **

**Come on, bro. Don't bogart all the Funyuns. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: Teeny little bit of fluff. Please enjoye.**

**Matt**

If I thought it was a practical joke before (he has pulled some pretty good ones on me), I sure was convinced that he was genuine now.

Mello had come round every day since I was admitted into the hospital. Sometimes his classes ended early, sometimes late, late-evening late, but no matter what time it was, he always showed up, most of the time accompanied by some sort of dessert or snack because he knew I hated the bland hospital food. We didn't do much, just talking. Mello told me a lot about his life, his parents, his before-college days and I told him about mine, feeling more and more relaxed as each day passed. Other times we'd joke or, most of the time, Mello would fall asleep on my chest and I'd watch as he fell asleep to the sound of my heartbeat.

Yeah, teenage romance, huh?

We were still soaking in our honeymoon period, that period of time _all _couples go through where their relationship has just been established and their trying to keep it together for as long as they could. Well, that's where we were. The one and a half weeks I was stuck at the hospital Mello was always right by my side. Call me cynical, but it was really too good to be true, though I wasn't complaining.

Even after I was discharged and given a clean bill of health, Mello still treated me like I was a king. He came on my discharge day to pick me up and sent me back to the dorm. And since I was completely fine now, my wound stitched up and no longer hurting, we could do all sorts of _couple-y _things, but of course I wouldn't lay a finger on him! Not after all the traumatizing things he's been through. He tries to act like he's over it, but I still see him flinch whenever someone corners him or when a group of people walk towards him. All we've managed to do was steal a few consensual kisses here and there and sometimes we'd go as far as making out, with tongue. That was enough for me. Sure I was a hormonal teenager, but I respected his wishes, and if he wanted to wait, I would wait with him. I'd remain _celibate _as long as I got to stay by his side.

He even introduced me to his friends, which is a _huge _deal since it meant he was finally letting me fully into his life. They were surprisingly accepting, immediately chatting me up. Though I did know most of them before this, it was different now. They even let Duncan hang out with us, which was really cool of them. I still caught some of them staring at Mello with bedroom eyes sometimes, but that could be overlooked since I knew Mello only had eyes for me, and that was pretty much proven by his actions. He would give me these soft, cuddly hugs that one wouldn't expect from him and every so often, after one of our heated make out sessions, he'd pull away abruptly and apologize. But I didn't blame him, I would never.

"Matt! Stop ignoring me."

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, Mello?" he was currently glaring at me from his study desk whilst I laid on my bed smoking, pen still in his hand and study reference flipped open to a page filled with words.

"I was just erm, thinking that since we're…together now, we should, uh, go out," he explained sheepishly. "But we don't have to! If you don't want to, I mean," he added in quickly, turning away from me.

"You mean a date?"

"Well yeah." He blushed. Aw, how cute. He must've been embarrassed. This must've been his first time asking someone else out. Actually, kind to think of it, I've never brought Mello out on a proper _date _before, ever since the incident and such. Mello still wasn't used to dark, public places and ,like I said, Mello's been treating me like royalty since then so we didn't go out much. Going on a date would be like a symbol of our relationship. After all, it would be our very first.

"How nice Mello! Of course we should go on a date, what a lovely idea!"

"Tch, stop mocking me you ass."

"I'm not mocking you. I mean it," I smiled, flicking my cigarette into the ash tray by the bed and getting up to walk over to him.

"Really?" He asked excitedly as I planted a kiss on his cheek. "Like, _now? _I mean, it is a Saturday and all and I'm _kind of _done studying."

"Sure. What do you want to do?"

He blushed even harder. "Uh, shit, I don't know…anything, anything's fine or whatever."

He was so flustered it was funny in a cute way. "You don't have to be so nervous," I teased.

"Sorry. This is only, like, my second time asking someone else out."

What.

Backtrack.

"Wait, what? So who was your first?"

"Erm, oh it was no one, Matt," he replied quickly, looking away hurriedly. Oh, if I wasn't curious before, I sure was worried _now. _He was averting his gaze and shit, suspicious as fuck.

"Seriously, Mello, you know you can tell me. I won't get mad," prying, I gazed into his eyes earnestly to show him that I meant those words. Well, I DID mean it. I wasn't going to get mad or upset; it was probably just some kindergarden crush he had anyway, no big deal.

"Ok, fine then. But I really don't understand why you want to know so badly…" he shot one more pleading glance at me before sighing. "It was…Mr Stephen."

"WHAT?" my jaw practically fell open.

"You said you wouldn't get mad!"

"I'm not _mad, _but what the fuck Mello? You asked a _teacher _out?"

"I really liked him at that time."

Something stirred inside me; memories of the past were coming back to haunt me. Why was I upset that the first person he ever asked out was Mr Stephen? They DID have sex, which I think is ten times worse than some measly date. But he was Mello's _first. _His _first! _It's just like how I felt a subconscious hatred for that Noah kid that took Mello's virginity. I would never be his first anything, would I? I breathed deeply at the sound of Mello's soft voice calling my name. "Yeah, yeah. Why don't you go prepare then. We'll figure out what to do when you're done."

He stared at me worriedly but I brushed him off, pushing him into the bathroom with a change of clothes and a towel. I knew he was probably afraid that I was pissed at him, but I don't think there's anything he could do to comfort me anyway. But then again, I was probably just getting worked up over nothing, _again. _Paranoid, mm hmm. Totally paranoid. That was ages ago; Mello's mine now.

I was reminded of that when a pair of arms wrapped around my neck from behind and a kiss landed on my ear.

"Oh, you're done," I said, turning to face him. He was dressed head to toe in his signature leather outfit, glossy leather gloves and tight, knee high boots. To make it short, he looked _stunning. _

He nodded.

"Ok. Let's go then." I got up swiftly. He was still looking at me strangely but I cleaned that up by kissing him and subsequently pulling him out of the dorm room. He followed closely behind me, holding my hand. "So...where should we go? Just so you know, we don't have a car, ha ha," I joked to lighten the atmosphere.

Mello smiled at that. "_I _know this little cafe down the road called The Rose Petal!" He suggested, pausing to hear my response.

"Yeah, sure. Lead me there."

He laughed again and held on tighter to my hand. We walked together, chatting as the soft breeze hit us in ripples. This was wonderful, finally being able to go on a proper date with Mello and talking to him so casually. I feel so at ease right now, like what the hell was I even worrying for? First times don't mean shit. I liked Mello, and Mello liked me; that's it. Who cares about all that other mundane stuff?

We reached our destination after a few minutes. It was a dainty little pastry shop cum cafe along the side of a narrow road, a place perfect for couples. I was starting to wonder how Mello knew about this place when I stopped myself. If I wanted to relax, I had to stop _thinking. _I had to trust Mello, which I do, completely might I add, and I had to have confidence in myself. Trust and confidence, right.

"Well?" Mello spoke, tugging my shirt hem.

"Yeah. Let's go in." wrapping my arm around his waist, I pulled him in. There was a great ambience inside the cafe and I spotted a window seat overlooking a rose garden. So _that's _where the shop got its name. Well, that was the perfect seat. "I found a nice table," I announced. Mello looked over at it and paused, a weird look passed over his face.

"Sure," he responded after a moment.

We took our seats as a waitress made her way over. She placed two menus on the table top and smiled sweetly, eyeing Mello. I sure hoped she wasn't thinking what I thought she was thinking.

"Hi," she greeted, finally tearing her gaze away from him.

"Hi, I would like a shepard's pie, please."

She took down Mello's order and I ordered a bacon carbonara. Even after she left, I still had a bitter look on my face, I assume, because Mello started asking what the problem was.

"Nothing. I just didn't like the way she looked at you," I mumbled, slightly embarrassed that I had to admit it.

He laughed, placing his hand on top of mine. "Aw, Matt don't be _jealous. _You know I only have eyes for you."

Yeah, I know that.

I held on to that logic as the day carried on. The sun set as we ate, setting the cafe in an orangey hue which was just beautiful. I was really enjoying myself and ignored every pessimistic thought that passed through my mind and just focused on _now. _

We ate as we talked happily. Though I already knew pretty much everything about Mello, I never got bored talking to him. He had a voice I'd never get tired of and such cute expressions when he described random stuff. Ok I admit it; I was mostly just staring at him instead of paying attention to what he was saying, but that wasn't _my _fault.

After our meal, we headed to the park for a stroll. It was already dark out and I was pretty worried about Mello but he seemed fine, _happy. _And, naturally, that made me happy too. He held on to my hand even after we found a bench to sit on, placing his palm on top of mine. It was a cold night, winter was coming soon, but we were warm together.

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. The stars are really pretty, that's all." Mello was staring up at the navy blue sky now, smiling somewhat nolstagically.

"Yeah, and so are you."

He looked over at me and beamed, pushing my shoulder playfully. "Stop it," he blushed, as if this was his first time being called that, though I'm sure it wasn't.

"You are though," I replied and leaned forward to kiss him. He went into it almost immediately, wrapping his arms around my neck to pull me in closer. Damn. I'll have a hard time controlling myself if he goes on like that. I pushed him away regretfully before things got too heated, blushing furiously. He bit his lip and turned away. "Sorry," I whispered.

He was silent. Shit, I hope I didn't anger him with that. I just didn't want to hurt him if we went too far! Who knows what my horniness would do to his already scarred soul? No way would I risk it. We sat in an awkward silence for a while; neither one of us speaking or moving. I was about to apologise again just for the heck of it when Mello spoke up.

"Matt, I want it."

Want it? Want what?

I looked at him curiously. "What?"

"I want it, Matt," he repeated, still avoiding my gaze. "Let's go back." He stood up suddenly, stretching out his arm so I could take his hand. I still didn't understand what was going on; what was he saying?

"Whoa whoa, what are you talking about?"

He kept quiet for a minute before finally replying. "Sex," he responded completely seriously. His face was blank, body still, as if he declared that he wanted to have sex with people so often that he was used to it. There was no embarrassment, no humiliation, nothing. I, on the other hand, was a complete moron when it came to it.

"I-I...wow, Mello, sex on the first date?" I stuttered at a lousy attempt at a joke.

He stared at me nonchalantly, hand still stuck out in my face. "Yes, Matt. Unless you don't want to?"

"Oh, no! I do I do. It's just...are you ready for it, Mello? I mean, we can wait a little more if you're not comfortable and stuff..."

"No Matt. I'm ready, I want it." Oh God he looked sexy when he said that. A look of need passed over his face and I could tell he was getting impatient. But I wasn't too sure about it. If I was being completely honest, it wasn't only because I was worried about Mello. It was because I was worried about myself. I mean, everyone knows that Mello's some kind of sex God. I was just some lazy gamer nerd; how the hell was I supposed to satisfy him? I don't want to disappoint him or scare him away or anything. I'm really not ready to lose him just yet.

"Matt come on," he whined slightly, forcefully grabbing my arm and pulling off the bench.

"Mello I'm not sure about this..."

"I'm telling you, Matt, I'm COMPLETELY fine! Now quit nagging; I really need this..."

I could see the yearning in his eyes as he said it, bowing his head down low and shifting from foot to foot. He pulled me in for a hug, snuggling his nose into the crook of my neck.

"Please, Matt, stop thinking about me for once. I'm thinking about you too. I know it's been hard on you these past few weeks because I...because I..." he didn't finish the sentence.

"Mello it's not your fault."

"Of course you have to say that! But it is, it is. But I'm telling you now, I don't want you to hold back anymore. I want it just as much as you do. I want to make you feel good, I want…I want _you."_

Shit, how was I supposed to say no to _that? _He wasn't playing fair and he knew it. His arms were still tight around my waist as I pondered for a moment. He loved me, right? He said so. He wouldn't mind if I was a screw up, he wouldn't mind if I wasn't good enough. He wasn't going to leave me this way. He wouldn't. He won't.

Shit. What the hell.

"Come on, let's go."

"Go where?" he questioned skeptically.

"Back to the dorm."

I caught him smile in the moonlight. "Finally."

**Author's note: ok, I know this update is considerably late, but I have my reasons!**

**1. I haven't had much motivation/drive to write this chapter and I kinda just wanted to abandon it but I would never do that! Nuh uh, so don't you worry. I will finish this. Furthermore, I hope, no, I WILL, finish this by this year, 2013. Anyway, there are only like three or four chapters left so yeah, I can make it [that's ****new info for you!].**

**2. My mom took away my laptop for a while so I was without it for a few weeks.**

**3. School life has been hectic because my holidays ended and the days are now jam packed with tests, exams etc. **

**4. I met **_**someone **_**who has kind of been taking up a lot of my time. **

**So now you've got the gist of things, I hope you won't blame me. **

**Peace, I'm out. **


End file.
